Halo Of Tears
by Lady-Daine
Summary: Haldir has put a past of Love, hate, and Death behind him, closing himself off from emotion and the outside world. When a member of the fellowship reminds him of the past, memories begin to make a terrible onslaught on him, destroying his soul ::FINISHED:
1. Nightmares

Hello! ::frantic waving::

 this is my first Haldir fiction, but I always felt like he was pushed out of the way quite a bit from Legolas, so I though I'd give him a try. I'm also a Legolas fan, so there _will be a lot of him also, and some Aragorn and Gimli, with occasional appearances from the rest of the fellowship and a few other of our favorite elves. Depending on the response I get, I'll keep it going.  Please give me your feedback; I'd love to hear what you think about it!  I think this plot's been done before, but I'll try to put some original twists.  NOTE: THIS IS BOOK-VERSE.  Haldir doesn't die at Helm's deep and the fellowship stays in Lorien for several months.  Also, my elvish is pretty awful, but I'll try my best….._

Rating: PG-13 for a little cursing and some dark themes

Summary:  Haldir is delighted to see his friend, Legolas when the fellowship comes to Lorien.  However seeing his old friend pushes him into darkness when memories come back to him; sinister memories that he had tried to forget by throwing himself into his duties.  Now they are assaulting him right and left, and may do what no earthly weapon could: destroy him.

Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Lord of the Rings, I wouldn't be typing this, but would probably be on a beach somewhere basking in the sun….  I do however, own the character of Lűïnelothiel, so please don't take her from me.  

_Italics_ indicates a dream 

:: Double colons represent flashbacks

This starts with the fellowship entering Lorien after Moria.  This fiction is kind of AU, but I'm not sure... There's a few things added... well, you'll see.

So, without further ado, 

**Halo of Tears**

**By Lady-Daine**

            Haldir of Lorien looked back at the wretched group behind him as they stumbled along, attempting to move forward without falling.  Though some of the March Warden's guards guided them, the forest path was not an easy one, and the group was unused to him.  He himself could have easily walked this path blindfolded with his arms tied behind his back; he had taken it all his life.  The only one of the eight figures, an odd assortment of men, Halflings, a dwarf, and an elf that did not stumble was Prince Legolas as he too had taken this path more then once.  Haldir smirked slightly, secretly pleased when the dwarf took another fall down, cursing as he was coated in dust.  The elf was not immune to the natural rivalry between elves and dwarves, and Gimli, son of Gloin seemed to be a particularly disagreeable dwarf.

            The group continued along a path lined with gorgeous trees of Lorien as they came closer and closer to the heart of the elven country. A slight breeze made the spring night pleasant and birds sang in the trees around them.  The sun had just started to set, and darkness would soon be on the party.

            The tall, lithe archer suddenly jumped into a tree in front of him and quickly leapt to the top.  The elf had midnight blue eyes with specks of silver in them that glinted in the dying sun.  Long, silvery-blond hair fell down past his shoulders as he let himself slide back down the tree to the ground, silently landing back down ground.

            "We will stop here tonight" The Guard called out to the party.  Haldir could hear several of the Halflings sigh in relief as their blindfolds were removed and they were allowed to sit down.  Camp was quickly made and most of the ragged fellowship huddled around a fire, as though the heat from it could melt the ice that had settled on their hearts, for they were weary with grief for their fallen comrade.  Haldir had heard about Mithrandir's fate, and had been distressed, for the wizard was truly a wise man and a friend to all.  Somehow the feeling had been slightly numb, as though only the shadow of the emotion rather then the full force.  

            _Feelings such as this were commonplace for him.  Very rarely did he ever have strong emotion, and when he did, he did no show it.  He had cut himself off from emotion, thinking it a weak and useless thing to have... Ever since-… NO!   __Why was he thinking of that?  Was it the mere sight of Legolas?  No!  It couldn't be.  Could it? Certainly he'd seen the younger elf many times before.  Why was the memory coming back now?   The elf shook himself out of his reverie and went to assist in the making of camp._

            When everything was settled, Haldir sat with his friend and comrade, Legolas, slightly away from the fire.

            "How do you fair, Mellon?" The Mirkwood elf addressed Haldir.

            "I am well." Haldir replied simply. "But I see that your own heart is filled with grief, for you were a good friend of Mithrandir's, were you not?"  At this, Legolas's eyes shined with grief, but he only nodded.  Haldir mentally cursed himself for bringing up this subject, for it was obviously not a good one.

            "I am sad for Mithrandir's passing" Legolas said at length.  "But what of Lorien?  Are there many here leaving for the havens?"

            "They leave in larger and larger groups each day." Haldir replied, frowning.  "These woods are no longer safe.  I rarely go out without seeing some combat.  Orcs are coming closer and closer to this country.  It is something that has been expected, yet it troubles me."

            "That is indeed troubling, for as I left Mirkwood, there were many arriving there as well." Legolas said, deeply troubled.  "But come; let us talk of other things.  This is no time to fall into despair, for it is only hope that keeps us going.  Elladen of Rivendell told me that he visited Lorien not long ago, and that your hair had mysteriously taken on streaks of lavender."  Haldir frowned again, but this time good naturedly.  "A childish prank not worthy of remembrance!" he said.  "I do not suppose that the Elladen also mentioned the fact that his dress tunic took on a similar color?"  At this, Legolas laughed, and Haldir was happy to be once again around friends.  But a feeling began to creep up on him.  Something was not right.  The elf shrugged it off and continued his conversations, ignoring whatever was seeping back into his mind.

~*~*~*~

Haldir Tossed and turned uncomfortably, murmuring to himself in quenya. 

_The elf had another enveloped in his arms.  Lűïnelothiel of Mirkwood had her head on his shoulder, and was absentmindedly playing with his hair.  Haldir smiled slowly, for the first time in a long while being truly happy.  The she elf had long, blond hair, and beautiful sky-blue eyes that shone, even in the darkness.  Perfect was the only way to describe her.  His one and only love.  And though their love was tainted, it was so easy to forget it, forget everything.  Though she had had to relive awful news to him earlier that day, it didn't matter right now.  What mattered was them, and their love, theirs, and only theirs.  The last thing he did was dose off, comfortable and safe, wrapped in a blanked of peace as the couple sat in the sun-set.  _

 _He woke up to darkness all around him, complete, frigid coldness that was nothing.  The elf tried to focus, but there was nothing to see, nothing to here, nothing to feel. Suddenly, a shrill scream pierced the darkness, followed by another.  Haldir blinked and abruptly everything was all too bright, all too clear.  A band of 10 Orcs, in all their ugliness poured into the clearing, tainting the previously beautiful sunset, Putrid smiles set on Haldir and the she-elf in his arms.  She was screaming uncontrollably, and the other elf, with a sinking feeling knew why.  _

_            A huge, black arrow protruded from her shoulder.  By the look of it, it was poisoned. Haldir was torn between defending himself from the Orcs, and seeing to his love that was in dire need of assistance.  Since Orcs were not common in Lorien at this time, the only weapon that the elf carried was a small dagger.  _

_            Haldir looked at his doomed beloved and a rage rose in him like no other, and without hesitating he leapt at the group of monsters, ducking a swing that one of them sent at him, then kicking its feet out from under it and slitting its throat.  Another one bore down on him, but the warrior simply slung his knife over his shoulder.  It pierced the Orc between the eyes, killing it instantly.  Before it could fall, Haldir grabbed the knife out and started towards another.  Another arrow came flying toward him, but he dodged it and killed the one who shot it._

_            Very soon all the Orcs were gone, and all that was left was Haldir, his bloody dagger, and his dieing love.  Quickly, he rushed to her side, but it had been too late the moment that the arrow had touched her.  The March Warden began to sob uncontrollably, screaming her name in vain, thinking it a connotation that might bring her back._

_"Lűïnelothiel!!!  Lűïnelothiel!!"_

"Lűïnelothiel, Lűïnelothiel"  Haldir woke up, still screaming the name of his dream, and wondering franticly why he had suddenly been attacked by the nightmare he had tried to forget so long ago.  Looking around he saw that everyone was still asleep, and sighed in relief at that.  If someone had seen or heard him…

But no one had, or so he thought.  A voice startled Haldir as two; all too familiar blue eyes bore into him from behind.

"Haldir," Legolas asked confusedly, "Why are you screaming my mother's name?"

Alrighty, that's it for now.  What do you think?? I would like feedback if you have a chance:: begs::

I'll update depending on the response from this... if people like it…

Thankee!!

Lady-Daine


	2. Questions without answers

Wow!!  Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews! I didn't think I'd get so many on the first chapter.  The compliments, and the constructive criticism were wonderful!!  Now, unfortunately, I have some bad news.  Hours after I posted the first chapter I got on a plane and flew to Arizona where I had a lot of fun, but no access to computers L.  Early tomorrow morning, I'm off again to music school for a week, and I'm in a dorm so I don't know if I'll be able to write there either.  Over the summer, my updates are usually weekly or more often, but I'm going to be a bad author and not update for longer then that because of my trip.   SORRY!!!  And now, I can only put up a rather short chapter because I need to obsessively practice my musical pieces that I'm using as auditions at camp.  So, here's a little tid-bit to keep you away from my throats.

Something else:  Halo Of Tears is dedicated to my best friend in the whole world Courtney (a.k.a. Alex Goldenleaf) who is moving away from me: hysterical tears:  Love ya Alex, and we'll keep in touch: lots of hugs:

Disclaimer:  I still don't own anything at all that has to do with Lord Of the Rings, and am using it strictly for recreational purposes.  Please don't sue me!  I do sort of own Lűïnelothiel, but I don't like her very much, so if you want to take her…

I'm going to do a little bit of Legolas POV and memories in this chapter.  Hope no one minds that.

Also, I was thinking that I might do a few memories later on that had a bit of romance in them.  Nothing-graphic mind, but I was wondering if anyone had strong feelings against it?

Now, to the wonderful people who reviewed:

Lady Of Legolas:  Yes, startling is what I wanted it to be.  And I think it will get even worse with time ::evil laugh::  Thanks a lot for reviewing and I'm glad you find it interesting!!

Liquid Dream:  Oops!! You caught me on that… ::looks sheepish:: I figured that if Legolas was Haldir's friend he might have told him of Gandalf, but then again, I was a bad LOTR fan and forgot to check in the books to make sure.  Ah well, this is AU so I get a little license for change.  Thanks for finding that!  I'm glad you like it though, and I hope it doesn't disappoint you.

Mirkwoodmaiden:  I agree, some of the sentences were a bit messed up.  I was hurrying to get it up before I left for Arizona so I didn't edit it as much as I should have.  I'm really glad you liked it though, and the way that I try to put angst across is by getting the very core feelings down on paper.  I read quite a bit of material where the emotions are so drawn out that I get bored, so my own style is a little more concise.  Thanks a lot for your feedback!

Lady Tremere- :: grimace:: Yes, I know that Luinelothiel is a mouthful, but it's English translation has a great significance later in the story, and it had to be that.  Also, it's my elvish name, and I use it as a penname every once in awhile, so I remember it with ease.  Sorry to the readers, but I'll shorten it down a to a nickname that will be easier to remember.  Thanks for the pointer on the name, because come to think of it, 6 syllables is rather hard.  I'll keep things a bit shorter in the future.  Thanks for the good luck, I'll need it!

The Lady Of Imladris- Well, yes, it's an affair, but it has much deeper roots then that.  You'll see.  Thanks for the review and I'll try to update ASAP.

Angelbelle- I'm glad you like it.  I tend to be rather good at twisting things, sometimes for the worst and sometimes for the better (more for the worse).   I'll update as soon as I can figure out a way to twist it even more.

Collie Girl- Glad you liked it, and yes, I'll try to explain everything in due time.  Thanks for the review!

Lirenel- Yes, affairs tend to be wrong.  Don't worry, it isn't purely malicious, and everything will be explained.  When I starting writing this, I expected it to be rather….strange.  Thanks for the review, and I hope to startle you even more!! ::Evil grin::

~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ 

Halo of Tears 

Chapter 2

Haldir started abruptly and turned around to face the eyes that might have come right out of his nightmares.  For once, his normally eloquent speech left him and he stuttered.  

            "I…. well…uh,"

 At that very moment Gimli gave a very loud snore from behind both of them, temporarily distracting both of them.  Ironically, Haldir was thankful to the dwarf, for the moment that they both took to look at him gave him an excuse.

            "Lűïnelothiel means Forest Song, doesn't it?" he said rather impatiently, trying to hide any other feelings that were swirling around him.

            "Yes..." Legolas said suspiciously "That is my mother's name."

            "There are many who have that name." Haldir continued, hoping his excuse would work.

            "Are there?" Legolas asked, still unsure.

            "Indeed" Haldir continued, his insides squirming uncomfortably.  He hated lying, and lying to his friend was even worse.  However, there was no way that Legolas could know the truth.

            "I hardly knew your mother, but I know another named Forestsong. She is the one from my dreams."  Haldir said quietly, unable to meet Legolas's eyes for more then one reason.

            "Oh." Legolas answered simply.  Haldir knew that the younger elf didn't believe him, but he could no long reasonably ask questions.  This left the elder feeling even worse.  The nightmare left the feeling of horror throughout his body, and now he was even more tainted by his lies.  

            Haldir lay back down, but the ground below him was uncomfortable and cold.  Legolas continued to sit, but was no longer looking at Haldir.  The older elf could only guess what he was thinking.  Whatever it was, Haldir thought, it could be no worse a burdening thought then what he himself had to shoulder.  He also had doubts that either of them would sleep anymore that night.  He sighed and took the place of a sentry so that one without troubled thoughts might sleep.  It had worked in the past, and should continue to work now.  Throwing himself into duties left little room for anything else.  

So, with a sickly feeling trailing him, the elf pushed everything to the back of his mind and sat awake, alert as he could, watching the trail for anything that might signify danger.  However, in the dark silence of night, echoes of screams and an occasional glimpse of accusing blue eyes were easily seen or heard.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning dawned all too early as the group set off once again, hoping to reach their destination before nightfall.  Several hobbits and the dwarf grumbled at the fast pace that the elves set, but aside that there were no other incidents.  Legolas, who had previously headed the group with his fellow elves, hung back with Aragorn and said very little.  

He was greatly confused by Haldir's actions the night before, and knew that his friend was hiding something.  Very few knew something of his past, and his mother, and all of them were elves.  Haldir was not one of them.  The childhood memories were harsh and painful, and he had never told anyone anything of them, especially Haldir who had always been so emotionally withdrawn.  How had the Lorien elf known of his mother?  For he was sure that the Lűïnelothiel being cried out was his mother.

            _The young elf put his hands over his ears to try and drown out the weeping, but it was a fruitless effort.  Harsh voices rang through the castle, all with the undertone of someone weeping tears of such bitterness and sorrow that anyone who heard them was engulfed and drawn into the pain that was being suffered.  It was the saddest of songs, if it could even be called that. It fits, the young Legolas thought bitterly.  For his mother was named forest song, and upon hearing her tears, the forest must also be weeping with her.  Legolas looked outside to see rain pouring down outside, all the trees drooping over with the weight of the water on them.  It was raining inside too.  His face was covered with tears also, tears of the misery that he had to live in, tears that he shed so often.  Why had everything ended up the way it did?  He didn't live in a cruel house.  His father was stern, but not mean, nor were his siblings.  So why was his mother always so sad?  Why was everything always so?  _

_            The weeping she-elf began to murmur through here tears.  She was calling him to her, her only condolence._

_            "Legolas, please come to me."  He didn't want to come, didn't want to go through her petting him and holding him like a doll until she could get her tears under control.  Why was he the only thing that made her happy?  Why not his father?  He was her husband.  Why did Thranduil just get inpatient with her when she began her bitter weeping that was getting more and more constant?_

_"Legolas"_

_"Legolas"_

"Legolas!" Legolas looked up to see Aragorn attempting look at him through his blindfold with worry.  

"It something wrong, mellon-nin?" the man asked, concerned.

  "No," Legolas replied tonelessly. "I am fine." 

            "What haunts you?" Aragorn pressed, obviously shaken by his friend's behavior, for Legolas had been stumbling around since they had set out, and the elf was always the most surefooted of any of them.  

            "I just morn the loss of Mithrandir." Legolas said hastily, for this was also true, just not on his immediate thoughts.  Aragorn nodded, as this was a satisfactory response.  He knew of Legolas's friendship with Gandalf.  Legolas looked away and fought off another onslaught of memories that threatened him.  Now Haldir was not the only one keeping secrets from his friends, but he had a shrewd feeling that all of these bitter secrets were connected, and he was going to find out how.

~*~*~*~*~*

            Haldir trudged through the forest, dejected.  The memories, and the emotions that had come with them were too strong to overpower and ignore.  Why had this happened?  He had ignored them for over 1000 years.  Why now?  And now he must lie to his friend and keep them well hidden, because Legolas must never know the truth.  No one must.  He hadn't even told his mistress and Celeborn what had gone on, hoping that they never found out.  If they had, they had said nothing to him about it.  Not that they necessarily would if they knew.  Bitterness, cold, and anger sliced around him, and his heart that he had patched up with ice so many years ago began to bleed again.

  I am not fit for any company; I am tainted with the heart blood of my forbidden love.  Such secrets that I carry cannot get out. Haldir's thoughts started out with a mad sense of logic, but soon became incoherent and filled with guilt, sorrow, hate, love, and others that he couldn't identify.  It quickly became too much.  He signaled to another elf in his party, the sentry he had relieved the previous night. "Lead them down the path," he said curtly.  "I shall scout ahead."  And not waiting for the startled elf to reply, he jumped into the branches of the nearest tree, a giant oak, and began leaping across the trees, as though he might flee what hindered him and leave it behind. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Alrighty, that's all for now, I need to go pack and practice… AHHHHHHHHHH Once again, thanks for the reviews…. This isn't the best of chapters, but I wanted to get something up, and this needed to be written.  Hope it wasn't too much of an anti-climax I'll update as soon as I get home!! Lady-Daine     


	3. Searing Memories

My genius came out again and I managed to find a computer to take to music camp J now I can write from here and release all the tension that's been working inside of me (audition results haven't come out yet…. ::cowers:: ) Since I don't have a huge amount of free time (lots of lessons and practices) this chapter might take a long time to load up, but I'll try my best to get it out sometime this week J Oh yes, and if a few pirates just **happen** to enter this story, don't blame me. Me and my plot bunny want to see Pirates of the Caribbean yesterday, and I fell in love all over again with a certain someone who's initials just happen to be OB (A.K.A. Legolas Greenleaf) so….. it isn't my fault…blame the plot bunny!!!!! Also, this chapter is extremely AUish

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! It's great to have feedback!!!

To my lovely reviewers:

Lady of Legolas: Yep, he knew her…and you'll have to see about the rest. Thanks for the review!

MirkwoodMaiden- I guess luck is with me, so I won't have to wait until I get back from camp to update. I'm glad you like the tension, it's something I've been trying to weave into the plot. It's great to get positive feedback, thanks a lot!

Liquid Dreamer- I'm really glad that you like this, and I'll try to get to some of your fiction as soon as I can. I don't have all that much time at camp (between practicing and lessons) so I'm going to try and focus on getting this chapter up, but as soon as I'm done with that, I'd be honored to read your fiction. I'm glad you can forgive me on my little mishaps.. there's so much detail in the books that I miss things that that now and again! I hope this coming chapter is accurate because I'm going back pretty far.

The Lady of Imladris- I'm glad you didn't think it was anti-climatic… It was written rather hastily, so I couldn't put too many important events in it. Yep, there's an affair going on, but it's much deeper then that… no worries though, all will be answered in due time. I'm really glad you like this story, all your feedback has been really encouraging.

Lady Tremere- I love when people critique me, because I know it means that my story is valuable enough for them to spend time looking at it. As for the chapter being short- I'm sorry, I was in a rush to un-pack from my trip and re-pack for music school, plus work on my audition piece and see my family for a bit before I left them again, but I just wanted to get something up. This chapter is a little short also, I'm afraid, because camp free time is limited… however, I promise to make up for that when I get home! I have been trying to put thoughts in italics, but have been doing an awful job of doing so… putting them in 'these' is a good idea… I think I'll do that. I really do appreciate constructive critique… I love getting all positive feedback, but reviews like yours are truly useful! 

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything from Lord of the Rings ::hopeless tears:: but I do own Luinelothiel. I'll trade her to anyone for a new Piccolo and a couple of dimes!!!

**this chapter takes place about 5 years before the first great war (when Isildur first took the ring) and I'm using a much taken license in assuming that Legolas wasn't born yet and Haldir was about the equivalent of a teenage elf…. I'm really, really sorry if this is wrong, but I didn't take any of my LOTR books with me, nor my Simarallion so I can't look it up!**

****

Chapter 3

Haldir sleepily aroused from his bed to the sound of someone shouting very urgently from just outside his window. Grumbling something about what he wanted to do to the one who had intruded on his beauty rest (it had to do with some very sharp weapons and a couple of bon-fires), the young elf walked to the window of his tree house unsteadily. 

As soon as he got there, something large and soft hit him in the middle of his forehead, hard enough to bruise, but also soft enough to get a sweet, sticky juice all over him.

"Get down here, you lazy-head!" Luinelothiel shouted from below, aiming another peach. "Or I'll lob this somewhere where it'll hurt more!"

"If you don't stop throwing things at me, I just might mistake you for an orc and lob the first one back at you- with an arrow attached!"

"You promised to be up an hour ago!" The she-elf retorted. Her ammunition was ready to be launched. 

The two of them were in separable, Luinelothiel and Haldir, Haldir and Luinelothiel. The two young elves of Lorien, both promising warriors, and both insufferable practical jokers were never seen without one another.

Haldir disappeared from the window and re-appeared at it moments later in a fresh tunic, shirt, and hose, his face clean of fruit juice. Nimbly he leapt out of it and landed inches from his friend before she had time to react to him jumping out of the window. Reaching over, he snatched the peach from his Luinelothiel's hand and bit into it.

"Hey! That was my breakfast" The girl screamed, tackling Haldir, distracting him from his meal." The two of them tumbled to the ground, Haldir holding the peach high over his head, preventing Luinelothiel from reaching it. She began to move to reach it, but Haldir rolled over and leapt to his feet. The she-elf did the same, and ran right into the other elf near her. The two of them tumbled once again, but this time Haldir was not prepared. The peach went flying out of both of their hands and landed a little beside them in the dust. Haldir sighed as Luinelothiel glared.

"Oh, don't worry about it Song!" He said indignantly, using her nickname. "We can get something more later." She continued to glare at him.

"Besides," he said slyly, "I want to know what fabulous colors we can turn the training master's sword this morning before practice." This got the she-elf out of her mood.

"I found this wonderful root in by the lake the other day," she said wickedly, "I think we can manage a brilliant orange…" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haldir sighed as the memories came floating back to him, even as he ran. The wind whipped his face and he had been running for some time now, but he didn't stop, couldn't stop. Even though his jerkin was ripped by the wicked edges of branches as he leapt from tree to tree, and there was a long scratch down his cheekbone, he continued. Regardless of his quickening breath and aching legs, the elf desperately moved on. For as long as he ran he was safe from he searing truth that he had to face when he faced the ever-haunting blue eyes. But it did not keep the memories from coming…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_They had been friends for what seemed like forever…. They learned to walk, talk, and fight together, and assumed that their friendship would never be disrupted…. And then they became more then friends._

Haldir chased his friend through the forest, franticly trying to reach her.

"Come back here with that bow, you evil fiend!" He yelled. She only slowed enough to turn back and give him a wicked grin before continuing her crusade into the forest, carrying his bow in one hand. The two made their way farther into the forest until they reached a clearing. Taking his chance, Haldir leapt at the other elf from behind. Both fell to the ground. Instinctively she rolled over to face him, grinning even though he managed to pin her to the ground. Both were panting heavily from their run, and did not move for a minute. Then, to his great surprise, he found himself leaning down and pressing his lips to hers and quickly pulling away, completely taken aback by his own actions. However, the elf below him smiled and gently lifted her head up to meet his again, and then lay back down shyly…

When they openly showed their romance in public, several heads nodded in that "I knew it would come to this" attitude for it had been rumored that the pair had been romantically attached long before. Regardless of the growing threat outside of Lorien, the two reveled in the bliss of the haven of the elves and noticed very little else…

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haldir smiled bitterly at the memories he had of his love as tears began to wash down his face. He was now slumped against a tree several miles off course from Lorien and even farther away from the traveling fellowship. However the night was clouded, and he knew that the fellowship would have to stop and wait another day until they reached the elvish country. Tears that were bittersweethad quickly formed and were spilling everywhere as the splashes of wet all around him reminded him of the last time he had shed them….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Luinelothiel had mysteriously been called before the lady and Celeborn. Haldir had already assigned himself to go with her, wondering what the calling was about. War was stirring; he could feel it, as Sauron gained more and more power, gradually conquering more and more dwellings. He had the forbidding feeling that this audience with the rulers of Lorien had something to do with this war, but he had no idea what.

As the two of them entered the place where the meeting was to be held, hand in hand, Haldir looked up, surprised to see that the lady and lord of Lorien were waiting for them. As he met Galadriel's eyes, he saw something alarming in them, something awful. The beautiful she-elf's eyes held tears that were waiting to fall and an expression of deep regret as she regarded the two lovers. She did not look surprised that Haldir was companion Luinelothiel.

"I believe we only summoned the elf Luinelothiel Forestsong to this meeting tonight." Celeborn boomed, looking at Haldir.

"Yes, but-" Haldir started to protest. He had no need to however, because the lady interrupted him.

"Haldir may stay." she said simply. Celeborn winced, as though in sympathy, but said nothing else. Then he spoke, his voice not threatening, but holding a large amount of uncomfortable tension in it.

"War is stirring, as you very well know." Haldir felt as though something cold was just dropped into his heart as his suspicions of the nature of the conversation we proved correct.

"We as a people are strong, but not strong enough to face the armies of Sauron alone. We need the unity of every nation, as this was will effect every nation. Some are easily persuaded to join as, such as Lord Elrond of Rivendell. However others…others demand an alliance of sorts for their joint effort in this war. Thranduil of Mirkwood is such. We though long and hard of something that could be of value to him, and could come up with only one thing, something that he had hinted at in our negotiations. He is in need of a wife…

Well, I got a chapter done at camp. I'll work on others as best I can, but I think that the rest of my free time is going to be needed to practicing. I hope this chapter's all right….

Please r/r

Thankee

Until next time,

Lady-Daine


	4. Peaches and Pain

::waving:: Hello everyone!!  I am back from camp, and am staying firmly planted in my town until marching band camp, later in the summer…. So my updates should be much more regular!! :: ducks flying shoes and ignores resigned sighs from imaginary audience:: So... without further ado, onward and upward!!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!  It's nice to have a small group of people faithfully following my story!!

Lady of Legolas:  SO many questions!! I don't want to give away too much, but all will be revealed in time!  I know the lady would hate to do something of that nature, but desperate times call for desperate measures…I'm really glad you think this is getting good!

Liquid Dreamer: Thanks a lot! I actually did surprisingly well in auditions... but of course that meant a lot of extra work, but it was fun and my band director was HOT no! :: bashes self on head.. Must be faithful to boyfriend…::: anyway... I'm really glad you liked that chapter, and that movie...:is also a drooling mass:: Orli is so incredibly amazing looking! But I fear I must stick to Haldir on this one…. But perhaps I can sneak a bit of Legolas in later J

Mirkwoodmaiden- I did much practicing at camp, but now I'm home and can devote plenty of time to Haldir and my writing.  I've been trying to hold the tension, but at the same time explain a bit of stuff so that the readers aren't confused.  Once again, thank you for your continuous positive support!   

The Lady of Imladris- I wish Haldir was mine too…. And I bet Haldir wishes that Luinelothiel were his (if this story did exist)  I feel bad for him too, but I can't help it ::sadistic grin:: I love to torture my characters!  Anyway, as soon as I get a free couple of hours, I'd be delighted to look at your writing!  I love Haldir fics!

Now… Haldir gets a bit demented in this bit, and I snuck in some Legolas memories…

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, especially no hot elves:: sighs:: and I am writing this only for my sadistic pleasure in torturing them and then making them feel better.  If someone does own something from Lord of the Rings, I'll buy it!! I have about 2 nickels, a flute, and a broken piccolo!

**Halo of Tears**

_Chapter 4 _

Haldir smiled grimly and began to drag himself back to the spot where he knew that the fellowship would have made camp.  A slight rain had started, enough to make everyone cold and uncomfortable, but not to satisfy the thirst of the trees.

            Having exhausted all his energy running away from his party, the normally strong elf was completely drained, and it was all he could do to pull himself back.  If he didn't come back, he knew that they would look for him, and it would all eventually lead to awkward questions- always questions, questions that should never be asked.

            Surprisingly, Haldir welcomes the weakness.  Weakness meant fewer memories.  But the pain was always there.

            The elf stumbled a bit and grabbed onto a near tree to stop himself from falling. His hands groped at the rough bark, and a piece of it cut right through his skin, leaving an uneven crimson line across his wrist, marring the perfect skin.  Haldir hissed in pain, but then stopped, feeling sickeningly good as the small amount of blood dripped away, before the cut completely healed. _Pain… always pain,_ the elf thought.  But it felt good, felt good to have something besides his feelings to focus on. He deserved pain.  It was his fault that she died, his fault that she had to leave, his fault for even daring to fall in love with her in the first place!  Stopping his walking, Haldir pulled a small dagger from his boot and pressed it gently across his wrist…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Legolas sighed as everyone stopped yet again to make camp.  If they had pressed on just a little bit, they would have made it to Lorien that very night.  However, it was raining, and the hobbits were eager to make a fire and warm up beside it.  The group had stopped in a small clearing that was well sheltered by the branches of huge trees that stood above them.  Clouds made it very dark, though it was not yet dusk. The rain had made everything glisten and caused the fire to crackle.

  The hobbits were anxious to reach the Haven of Lorien, as was the entire fellowship, but none had the reasons that Legolas did, for he had the feeling that the Lady knew of Haldir's woes and could help him to figure what they meant.  His thoughts were interrupted as Pippin ran directly into one of the smaller trees in his haste to get to the fire.  As he hit it, something round fell down and struck him on the head.  Though Pippin muttered a curse about the tree always having rotted mushrooms, Merry looked up in delight.

            "Peaches!" He exclaimed, running over the tree and attempting to reach the lowest branches. "Fresh peaches everyone!"  Everyone chuckled and went to assist Merry in the picking of the fruit, but Legolas frowned and turned away, for he had a distinct memory that involved….

_"Peaches, fresh peach salad, the pride of Mirkwood." Thranduil had said with pride as the desert was served to everyone at the table.  Peaches seldom grew in the Mirkwood gardens, but when they were, they tasted heavenly.  Young Legolas squirmed in glee, for he loved the sweet, slightly spicy dish.  He looked to his parents for approval to start eating.  His father nodded, so Legolas lifted his spoon, but turning to his mother he saw that she was suddenly stiff and her face wore a stricken expression.  She didn't smile often, and when she did, it was usually sad.  However, she didn't look like this…_

_Thranduil looked at his children as they began to partake in the dessert, and then looked at his wife.  When he saw her expression, he looked at first concerned, but then somewhat annoyed._

_            "What is wrong, Luinelothiel?" The king of Mirkwood asked, sounding rather formal.  Legolas had always wondered why his father and mother had always called each other by their full names, and never used nick names or terms of endearment.  It was as though his mother was a permanent guest, and needed to be treated with detachment. _

_            The she-elf looked down at the orange fruit on her plate, and dropped the spoon the she was holding.  Her face was one of horrible pain, as though she was being tortured.  A single tear went down her cheek and landed on the edge of her plate.  The entire room went so quiet that when the spoon hit the table with a clatter, it seemed as though everyone in the castle must have heard it.  Then, Luinelothiel stood up, stiff as a statue, and ran out of the room as fast as she could; trailing a single word behind her, so soft that only Legolas could hear it._

_            "Haldir."_

Legolas shook his head at the memory, only now remembering that soft word that had meant nothing to him at the time.  Now he wasn't so sure he wanted to make the connection.

            "What is amiss?" Aragorn came up from behind Legolas, startling the elf out of his reverie. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

            "I have in a sense." Legolas replied, grimacing. "Ghosts of the past."  Aragorn looked alarmed at this, for elves rarely spoke of things of the past to non-elves, as those who did not live forever seldom understood when things of long ago were discussed.

            "It has to do with Haldir." Aragorn said, a statement instead of a question.  Legolas nodded reluctantly.  Much as he desired another to help him sort out what was puzzling him, he wasn't sure if confiding everything in more then who needed to know was a good idea.

            "He is much changed from the last time I saw him." Aragorn continued, unaware of Legolas's internal struggle. "He has always been aloof, but now whatever haunts him is penetrating the mask that he always wears.  He has always been such a cold being."

            "He is a fine elf!" Legolas exclaimed, finding himself on the defensive for his friend. "He is just….unused to other races, and I do not believe that he trusts men, for he was there when Isuldir was corrupted." At this statement, Aragorn winced, and Legolas knew that he had hit a sore spot. "I am sorry," the elf said quickly.  This was a time when friends needed to band together, not conflict with each other.

            "No, it is my fault," Aragorn said. "I did not mean to offend you. I know that Haldir is a dear friend of yours."  Their eyes met, and their brief dispute was forgotten.  The two of them stopped talking long enough to find places to sit closer to the fire for the night was very chilly.

"Please tell me what you know of Haldir." Aragorn said firmly. "For I have sensed his pain strongly, and I wish to help him."

"I don't believe that help is something that he wants at this moment." Legolas replied. "But I do wish to uncover what he is hiding, for I feel that it may be very important."  And with that he launched into an explanation of everything that seemed relevant to their mystery, starting with the night that Haldir had screamed his mother's name.  When he finished, Aragorn remained silent for several moments before saying,

"I believe that we should confront him ourselves, for he might readily talk to us when he knows that we have sensed his misery."  Legolas shook his head doubtfully. "If that doesn't work," Aragorn continued, "We will reach Lorien tomorrow and I believe that the lady will have answers for us then."  Legolas was about to nod in assent to Aragorn's proposal, when suddenly Haldir himself walked slowly into the clearing.  He was stumbling and his chest heaved with obvious effort.  Legolas got a glimpse of what looked to be crimson on one sleeve of the Warden's shirt as the elf got closer to the fire.  The Lorien guard's uniform was torn and dirty, and he looked altogether like the walking dead.  Immediately, Aragorn and Legolas jumped up and went to him.

"Haldir!" Legolas exclaimed. "Where have you been?  Why have you spent so many hours scouting away from us?  Could it not have waited until we were in Lorien?  We missed your leadership."  The older elf just glanced at him and shook his head, looking almost feverish.

"I wanted to do a broader search around the forest." He replied feebly, looking as though he was going to collapse at any moment.

"You look awful." Aragorn said. "Is something wrong?"  Haldir shook his head and backed away from the advancing pair.

"I'm fine." He said, suddenly sharp.  Straightening up, the March warden turned away from them. "I think I will take sentry duty since you have set up camp."  There was a bit of the old ice in his voice.

_They suspect something_ Haldir thought nervously, walking away from Legolas and Aragorn who seemed all too eager to converse with him. "I am fine." He repeated for emphasis and began to walk towards a tree where he could stand watch when the darkness and cold that had been threatening him for the entire journey back to his group overtook him.  His knees buckled and the last thing he remembered was falling before blackness overtook him.

Well, that's it for now.

Not a wonderful chapter, but I wanted to drag Aragorn into the mess.

Once again, thank you for the wonderful reviews!! I'll update as soon as I can.

Cheers!

-Lady-Daine  
 


	5. Scorching Questions

::elvish style bow:: Hello once again everyone!!  I've been trying to update pretty often... and I'm going to try and make this chapter extra long this time!! After this one, my updates might get a little bit less frequent because marching band starts up, but I'll do my best to keep them as close to weekly as possible!

Disclaimer: ::whining:: Do I have to do this every chapter?? I STILL don't own anything having to do with Lord of the Rings, and I STILL wish that I did.  Savvy? (Someone has been watching too much Pirates of the Caribbean which I also STILL don't own… (gotta love that movie) humph)

To my WONDERFUL reviewers:

Liquid Dreamer: I know, I didn't exactly mean to start making Haldir THAT demented, but it kind of got out of hand.  OOPS! Wasn't me ::hides:: I keep making those little mistakes, and no matter how many times I read over my own work, I keep missing it… I really should get a beta.  Anyway, I'm glad to be home and I'll be doing a whole bunch of writing!! ::pokes back::

Lady of Legolas:  All will be revealed in time, sometimes a LOT of time:: evil laughter:: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH.. I mean…. And I hope that Haldir lives also, as I'm quite fond of him! On the other hand, killing him would be so much fun to write… ::more evil laughter::

Rdsnd- Glad you like the plot, and I'm putting this one up ASAP...

Mirkwoodmaiden- :: shy bow:: It's really great to have such encouraging reviewers.. I've worked really hard on this story so far, and it's nice to be so appreciated.  I still don't understand myself why we torment characters, but we love to so it works.  I think it has something to do with creating strong emotions, because I myself love the extremes (angst, or complete bliss) and I think that all writers thrive in an environment where emotions fly high.. It's like a haven for us.  As for writing process, I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going when I started this up.  One idea just kind of started clinging to another and the story built up to what it is now.  I review different possible routes the story could take every once in awhile to make sure I don't lead it into a corner that I can't get out of, but other then that, it could totally and completely go just about anywhere at the moment.  Any ideas?  For the proofreading, I'm so bad that that stuff. I read it through several time before I put it up, but I'm not critical, and things like that escape my attention. I really need to get a beta or someone to proofread before each chapter goes up.  Once again, thank you so much for the wonderful review!  Wow... that was a long winded reply….

Courtney: I LOVE YOU COURTEY!!!! Glad you had a bit of time to read this one… did you see the dedication? This one's for you!! I'm gonna miss you soooooo much!!  :: One last elvish bow:: Namerie, Monkeyman!

(Don't ask… Courtney happens to be my best friend in the whole world for those who have read the previous reply and are looking askance at the computer)

The Lady of Imladris- Wow... I gave someone chills!  I'm really glad you like this… isn't torturing Haldir just so much fun?  Three cheers for the Sadistic people club!!  Anyway... I will be looking at your fiction as soon as I have a bit of time on my hands.  By the way, have you ever wondered what would happen if you mixed a depressed Haldir with a bottle of H2SO4? (Mmmm….Yummy… Sulfuric acid…)

Angelbelle-ariana- Glad you figured it out... don't worry, everyone has their slow moments, but I myself think that this fiction is rather confusing,  (I confused myself while I was proofing it)  I'm glad you liked this chapter!

Now… 

**Halo of Tears**

_Chapter 5_

            Legolas and Aragorn looked on with horror as Haldir's knees buckled and the elf slid to the ground.  Wasting no time, both warriors sprung forward to catch him.  The two of them gently picked up Haldir's limp body and put it under a nearby tree, trying to attract as little attention as possible.  Unfortunately, most of the company had seen the warden's entrance, and were looking on with increasing curiosity.

            "I'll get him comfortable, you settle the rest!" Aragorn said quickly to his companion when they had laid the elf out.  Legolas hesitated for a moment, but remember that Aragorn _had been taught by Lord Elrond himself, one of the best healers in all of Middle Earth, and a few of the elves that had accompanied the guardian were making questioning noises and beginning to make their way over towards them.  Standing up he went over to them to settle things down._

            Aragorn quickly loosened the Jerkin that Haldir was wearing, and then grabbed the elf's arm for a pulse.  When he felt it, slightly shallow, but running true, he relaxed and began to make minor adjustments that would keep Haldir from hurting any muscles when he awoke.  The elf wasn't particularly hurt, and even his head hadn't been much impacted by the fall.  He was going to be fine in the morning, save a small headache and a few bruises.  The cause of him passing out seemed to be simply from exhaustion.  Aragorn had almost finished his inspection when a flash of crimson drew his eyes to Haldir's left wrist.  Turning it over, Aragorn was horrified to find that the entire sleeve was red with Haldir's own blood.  He gasped in mortification just as Legolas walked back over from where he had been calming the party by telling them that Haldir was sick with grief over something that could easily be fixed.  Though the other elves of Lorien knew Haldir well, they could not question the word of a prince, and had held their peace.

            "What is it?" Legolas asked urgently, bending down to see what Aragorn was looking at, and then letting out a cry of his own.

            "I had thought it was simply exhaustion that caused Haldir's collapse." Aragorn said in obvious distress. "But I believe now that it was contributed to by a great deal of blood loss."  Pulling up the elf's sleeve, Aragorn revealed a series of knife cuts running up and down Haldir's arm from palm to elbow, both vertical and horizontal in no particular pattern, making them look like some sort of sinister map. All of them were new, though under them, a few very old scars were visible, though dim against the new gashes. Some were deeper then others, as though the cutter had gotten bolder and bolder with every strike.

            "A skirmish?" Legolas asked, not much hope in his voice. Aragorn shook his head.

            "They're too neatly cut." He said dejectedly. "And too neatly contained.  And there is no sign of struggle.  No," he sighed as though he could foresee the number of problems that his next statement would surely bring. "These are self-inflicted."  

            At that statement, the Mirkwood prince shook his head and mouthed unspoken curses.  What had caused Haldir to do something of this nature?  What horrid thing?

_A knife_

_Blood_

_His mother screaming_

_His father yelling for a healer_

No!  Legolas shook his head, banishing the incoherent thoughts that rushed through his head.  They could not possibly be memories, could they?  What if  

No! But maybe…

NO!  Legolas fought his mind for control of his thoughts.  Aragorn interrupted the battle.

            "Legolas, get my bag please, the blue one!" he said.  Legolas quickly hurried off to do as he was told.  

            When he re-entered the area around the campfire where everyone was residing and the bags were being stored, he received several questioning looks.  He returned them all with a quick, reassuring smile that had no resemblance to how he felt.  Then he grabbed Aragorn's healing bag as quickly as he could and returned to the man's side.

            Aragorn had already removed Haldir's sleeve carefully, and was trying to stop the flowing of blood.  Though elven bodies were usually strong and easily healed wounds, several deeps cuts had caused a great deal of bleeding and Haldir's current physical condition did not merit him any help. 

            As soon as he received the bag, Aragorn pulled out two rolls of clean linen, a canteen of water, and several herbs, a few of which Legolas recognized as sage and thyme, but others that he had never before seen or identified.  Aragorn quickly wet one of the rolls with the canteen and began to wash the blood away from Haldir's wrist as gently as he could.  At this moment, it was just as well that Haldir was unconscious, for if he was awake, this would have been a very painful procedure.  Even though he wasn't awake, Legolas could hear the older elf moan slightly when the cloth was applied to the open cuts. As soon as it was cleaned out as well as he could make it, Aragorn put some of the sage, thyme, and a few other nameless things on the other roll of linen, and wet this piece.  Folding up the cloth, he crushed the herbs inside with the water, and ground the cloth into itself several times.  When he unfolded the piece of linen, a greenish paste had been made.  He spread this on Haldir's wrist, and then rummaged around for yet another roll of Linen that he used to bind up the lesion, finishing his treatment of the arm.

            "The herbs will help stop the bleeding and cleanse the gashes." Aragorn explained to Legolas as he washed his hands with more water from the canteen.  When he had completed that, he made a bundle of the dirty linen so that the one that he had used to crush the herbs was on the outside, showing no evidence of blood.  This he walked over and threw into the fire (earning several more questioning glances from the party), and then returned to Haldir's side.

            "Now what do we do?" Legolas asked uncertainly, wondering if they should wake the older elf.

            "Let him rest." Aragorn said decisively. "He greatly needs it, and so do we.  We shall wake him early tomorrow and see if we can't get something resolved before we start out, though I feel that this quandary in itself is going to take several moons to heal.  I did not think it as urgent as it is, but now, we must do what we can to keep more harm from occurring.  Legolas simply nodded, completely at a loss for what the situation might been, several different emotions affecting him at once.

            "I do not believe that I could sleep after this." Legolas said, wishing to go off by himself and sort out his knotted thoughts.

            "Nor I, but we must." Aragorn replied, and then turned back to Haldir. "Though there is one more thing I wish to do."  Carefully, Aragorn took another packet of herbs out of his bag, and poured a small amount into his hand.  These were a bright mauve in hue and resembled tiny roses.  Aragorn crushed the few in his hand, and they easily disintegrated into a lavender powder.

            "Hold his head up." He ordered Legolas.  The elf looked at him uncertainly, but did as he was told.  Gently, Aragorn tipped the powder into Haldir's mouth, followed by a swallow of water.  The March Warden started to cough and choke violently, but Aragorn firmly held the elf's nose shut, and so the guardian was forced to swallow unconsciously.  The ex-ranger motioned to Legolas that he could put Haldir's head down.

            "What was that?" Legolas asked suspiciously.

            "Desert's Whisper." Aragorn replied promptly as though forcing herbs down masochistic elves' throats was something he did every day.  At Legolas's frown he added, "Don't worry, it's not poison.  It will just…loosen Haldir's tongue on the morrow, make him more inclined to talk.  It's a rare herb that only grows in the deserts far to the south of Middle Earth.  Each pinch of it is worth my weight in gold.  Rather nasty stuff, but it can be useful.  Helps to extract information.  It was a parting gift from Elrond, though I don't want to know how he knew I would have to use it."    With that, the two friends headed off toward camp, leaving Haldir in blessed comatose.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas moaned and turned over in his sleep.  Somehow the ground that he was so used to sleeping on was hard and inhospitable tonight.  Every time he tried to get comfortable, another rock or a root stuck up and forced him to change positions.  Why was everything so confusing?  Nothing made sense, no evidence connected to any other piece.  All he knew was that it had to do with Haldir

_And his mother._

_They knew each other somehow, but where had they met?  His mother went to Lorien often enough, she had been an envoy there, hadn't she?  That was strange… It wasn't often that the queen of Mirkwood would be an envoy.  Then again, she had always told Legolas before her journeys there that she was visiting family.  Wouldn't her family have been in Mirkwood?_

_ But she hadn't been born in Mirkwood.  Where was it that she had was came from…?_

_Lorien_

_His mother had lived in Lorien!_

_ And then married into Mirkwood._

_  That was odd.  The elves rarely married out of their own nations.  Unless…_

_Some kind of alliance?_

_No, that was stupid.  Mirkwood hardly needed alliances with Lorien.  They had always been on fine terms._

_Hadn't they?_

_But still... The possibility…_

_If he had his dates right, the marriage would have been just before the Great War.  A time where alliances were badly needed…_

_But Haldir had called out his mother's name like a lover calling his lost love._

_No! They couldn't have been l- no! That idea was absurd.  Or was it?_

Legolas was only leading himself in circles, only creating more and more dreadful thoughts, coming to no conclusions.  It was useless to think about, yet he couldn't help it.  On and on he went, thinking the same things over and over….

Finally, at the first light of dawn, exhaustion took him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In what seemed like minutes after he had fallen asleep, Legolas was woken by Aragorn's gentle but urgent shaking. 

            "Come," he said quietly, as not to disturb the others, "We have but a few hours until we must break camp.  The time we have must be used well."  Legolas nodded groggily and forced himself to get up.  Because of his lack of sleep the night before, the elf was not as sure footed as usual, and stumbled quite a bit before regaining his footing.  Silently, the two of them crept over to the still unconscious guardian.

            Legolas lifted Haldir's head once again, and Aragorn splashed some water into his face, while allowing some into the unconscious elf's mouth.  They waited a few moments, and as Haldir started to choke on the water, his eye-lids fluttered as he began to wake.  The elf's eyes were unfocused and he seemed extremely disoriented, but Legolas and Aragorn waited patiently for the older elf to sort himself out.

            After about five minutes or so, Haldir blinked and stared up at the two figures squatting next to him.

            "What?" he whispered, his voice weak, confused, and raspy. "Where? Who?"

            "You stumbled into camp last night exhausted." Legolas said shortly. "Then you passed out."  Haldir blinked thickly for another moment and then a realization and remembrance dawned over him, so obvious that Aragorn and Legolas could _see_ the dread spread across his face.  Quickly he tried to sit up, but a spinning head and Aragorn and Legolas's restraining arms kept him down.

            "We have a few questions." Aragorn said, a glint of determination in his eyes.

            "Questions that need answers." Legolas added darkly.

~*~*~*~

AHAHAH I COULD leave you here at this point…:: looks pleased with self:: aren't I evil? But because I love everyone so much, I'll do a double feature this time…

Note about the herbs:  As far as I know, Sage and thyme are not medicinal in any way. I love to munch on fresh sage when I have allergies, but part of that is because I like the taste of fresh sage (my family thinks that I'm nuts for eating it).  Mostly I just used sage and thyme because I enjoy cooking with them (thyme is REALLY good in spaghetti sauce, and sage makes a wonderful tea) but anyway…just didn't want to be giving any herb lore lessons that sage and thyme should be put on open cuts, because they probably shouldn't!  Also, I made up desert's whisper, so as far as I know it doesn't exist (because if it did, you would think that people would make use of it)

Now… without further ado… The extra long chapter 5…..

~*~*~*~*~*~

There had been blackness…. Cold, unfeeling dark that could not be penetrated.  Haldir had welcomed it, because no feelings meant no pain. It was a quiet, entire and dark. But now it was gone, torn away from him by the eyes that would forever haunt him.  Slowly the elf opened his eyes, pulled by soft voices that called to him.

Haldir looked up at his two temporary captors, for that is what they were, trapping him between his memories, and his pain.  Aragorn wore a steely expression as though he didn't want to know what he was demanding Haldir to tell him.  Legolas's face was unreadable, but his eyes were stormy.  Closing his mouth, the March Warden shook his head stubbornly.  He would not talk.

            "I am fine, and I need not answer any of your questions!"  However something felt strange.  Against his will, his mind seemed inclined to speak; to pour out everything to the man and elf staring at him, to purge the poison of his thoughts.  Haldir quickly clamped his mouth shut, but found that it opened again, regardless of what _he wanted it to do.  Neither Legolas nor Aragorn looked surprised at his strange behavior of opening and closing his mouth in quick succession.  Realization dawned on him harshly and he mouthed soundlessly with rage at the two figures above him that he had thought were allies._

            "Desert's whisper!" He said when he could find the strength to speak.  Aragorn smiled without humor. "I see I am not the only one trained in healing here." He said, as though making casual conversation.  His tone was far from casual.

            "I will not stand for such treatment! I am a guardian of Lorien, and am offering you aid against my better judgment with that evil ring following you through here, and this is how you repay me?"  Aragorn simply shrugged, but Legolas spoke up, sounding oddly young and shy.

            "Haldir, you have to understand.  We are repaying you.  You NEED help!"  He gestured slightly to Haldir's left wrist.  The older elf turned to look at it, and jumped slightly in surprise to see it tightly bandaged.  He felt a dull throbbing in it, and in a few eye blinks remembered what had happened.

            "I scraped myself again a tree on my way back to camp." He said weakly.  Aragorn shook his head, the humorless smile that was more like a grimace back on his face.  Legolas looked ready to cry.

            "This…this has something to do with me and my mother." The young elf said softly.  Then, with a little more vehemence, "I am not stupid Haldir!  You have been hiding something from me, something that concerns me, and it's destroying you!" His voice was now on the edge of hysteria. Haldir shook his head again, causing it to ache harder then it already had.

            "I have a right to my own knowledge and secrets.  It is none of your business!"  Haldir nearly shouted, surprisingly not waking up any of the sleeping company.  Without warning he leaped to his feet, fighting the extreme dizziness that came over him.  He stumbled for a moment, then caught his balance and, ignoring the pain that came from such a sudden movement, began to sprint towards the heavy foliage away from the clearing.  However, Aragorn had been expecting a move like this.  With near elven reflexes, he jumped up and then dived at Haldir, catching him unaware and tackling him to the ground. Legolas followed soon after, and, strong as he was, Haldir was no match for the combined strength of the former ranger and the warrior prince of Mirkwood.

            "Let me go!" Haldir demanded when they had pinned him to the ground. "Or I'll shout, and when my company wakes, I'll claim that you were attacking me.  They will be quick to my aid!"  Legolas quickly solved this potential problem by clamping his hand over Haldir's mouth tightly, muffling any sound that might come out.  Then, the two allies gently but firmly lifted Haldir up and made for the forest.

            After walking for about ten minutes, when Legolas was satisfied that they were out of ear shot of anyone from the fellowship and could detect anyone who would follow them, they put Haldir down up against a tree.  Aragorn took a bit of rope from one of his many pockets and lightly bound the elf's wrists and ankles, careful of his wounds from the night before.  Legolas let out a cry when he saw Aragorn take out the ropes, but was silenced by a look from the man.  Only when they were secure did the elf remove his hand from the mouth of his captive.  Haldir simply glared.  However, a tinge of uncertainty crept into his features when he examined the clearing.  It was…familiar.  A little too familiar.  His examination was interrupted by a voice that made it even more so.

            "I'm…really sorry friend." Legolas said, looking regretfully at the bound elf. "But you left us no choice."

            "How dare you call me friend?" Haldir spat, pure rage in his tone.  It was enough to cause Legolas to blanch back.  Aragorn was less affected.

            "It is no use to resist us." He said simply, his voice harboring no emotion.

            "Can you not wait until we are in Lorien?" Haldir asked, suddenly docile.

            "No." Aragorn replied simply.  "For when we are in Lorien, you shall run off somehow, and avoid us until we are gone.  This problem must be resolved now.

            "What business do you have in this anyway man?" Haldir asked, venom back in his tone. "Elven commerce does not concern your race!"

            "This problem involves Legolas, and as he is my friend, I aid him in his trouble.  Besides, I am a healer, a service that you have been in need of lately."  Only someone very good at detecting emotion or a friend or Aragorn's would have noticed the undercurrent of frustration and anger in the man's voice.  Legolas was able to.

            "I sought Aragorn's help in the matter." He said with more confidence then he felt.

            "I have no wish to speak to either of you." Haldir said, knowing his comments would do no good, but hoping to stall.

            "Unfortunately, you don't have a choice in the matter." Aragorn said, an edge to his voice. "Desert's whisper is very effective, especially with the dosage that I gave you.  You will only be able to fight it for so long."  His tone was not malicious, but it seemed so to Haldir.  The guardian let out a colorful string of curses in several languages, some that Aragorn recognized and some he didn't.  The elf finished with,

            "I will fight it to the last." As though his fight against the drug was a noble yet hopeless cause.

            "We have several hours until the others wake." Aragorn replied simply.  Legolas wondered if the man was enjoying this treatment of the other elf.  He had a shrewd feeling that he was, in a faintly perverse way.

            The three of them sat in silence for several minutes, Haldir occasionally struggling against his bonds, or Legolas closing his eyes in trepidation. 

 This would have lasted much longer if a shadow hadn't suddenly darted out from behind the tree that Haldir was leaning against, striking swiftly and silently.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hmm… now that's a proper cliff hanger, don't you think?

I made this chapter extra long, and put it up early because I have time on my hands... I hope it makes up for the previously short ones that I've been posting.

I'm not quite sure how I'm going take it from here, but I promise that there's going to be much more angst, mystery, strife, and then perhaps a little peace for our poor, tortured characters.  And peace comes in many forms::: evil laughter:: 

Once again, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews!!

_Wind to thy wings,_

Lady-Daine


	6. Double Sight

Salutations Mellon-nins!

Yet again, it was just lovely to get all those wonderful reviews.  They were extremely encouraging, and I got some wonderful advice. 

 Special thanks to Liquid Dreamer for warning me about Sage essential oil!!  Warning to everyone: Do NOT drink sage essential oil.  A certain dosage can be lethal.  Thanks for the safety tip, Liquid D!

Disclaimer: :: rolls eyes:: I don't own anything at all having to do with Lord of the Rings, and am only permanently borrowing without permission the characters to use for recreational purposes.  They will be returned sometimes in the next eternity, and won't be too dead…

I'm going to try to lighten things up a bit this chapter, and add in a new character.  Don't worry, this isn't going to change into a romance, I promise, but I need that character, and I wanted a little comic relief… well, you'll see.  Also…::cowers:: I'm pretty awful at fight scenes, but I do my best.  Please don't kill me if the fight scene is just terrible!

I've decided, that, in order to be able to make longer, juicier, chapters, I'm only going to do reviewer responses every other chapter… hope no one care too much about that… ****

And now, with no further ado….

**Halo of Tears**

_Chapter 6_

            Orcs poured into the clearing, the grotesque monsters growling happily at the idea of a fresh kill.  The deformed shapes of black, with smears of crimson and white on them were a sight that was all too familiar.

            Aragorn was facing away from the creatures, which had been curiously silent until they had mounted their attack.  He turned around to face them, but too late.  A large creature with the white hand branded on his cheek knocked him out with the flat of its blade.  

The audible and very gruesome sound of steel hitting skull was Legolas's signal to react.  Gathering his wits, the warrior prince leaped out, managing to kick down the orc that had gotten Aragorn, preventing him from impaling the man with his blade.  He quickly un-sheathed his blades (the orcs were too close range for a bow) and whirled around, blood boiling for a fight.  Ducking the swinging arms of a particularly large creature coming towards him, Legolas flung one of his knives at it, getting it between the eyes, killing it instantly.  Retrieving that knife, he used the dead carcass as a shield, and then bowled it into another group of orcs that were coming towards him.  It was only then that he remembered,

"Haldir!"  Several orcs were already closing in on the bound prisoner, slowly moving; enjoy the idea of a free elf to use as they pleased.  The prince scrambled over towards the older elf, trying to protect the fallen body of Aragorn from further damage.  Quickly, he pulled his sword from its sheath at his side, and without aiming, hurled it towards his friend.  It hit the mark that Legolas had hoped it would; right across the other elf's bindings, severing them.  

Haldir quickly took up the sword and cut the ropes on his ankles.  Then he jumped to his feet, ignoring the dizziness that was caused by his swift rising.  The orcs that had been closing in on him were surprised to see him up so quickly, so the elf was easily able to cut several of them down before they realized what had happened.  The others managed to put up a clumsy defense from his weapon, but the elf was well versed in all forms of combat.  He struck out at the only one that was bold enough to attack him.  It grunted menacingly, parrying his attack and mounting one of his own.  Haldir ducked it, and let the orc be tugged sideways by his own momentum, before striking for the side.   

He found that his activities from the day before had taken more energy then he had previously thought, and managed only a painful, but not mortal slice to the creature's side before he had to duck back and defend himself from the orc's vicious blows.  The monster blindly swung his blade back and forth with not a great deal of speed, but with enough power to easily slice anything in its way in half.  Haldir remedied this by tackling the orc from below, sending it and its blade to the ground.  Before it could recover, Haldir slit its throat, then quickly turned around and beheaded one that was waiting to take him from behind.  The elf stumbled slightly, nearly tripping over the corpse of the orc he had just killed.  A huge orc, nearly twice the height of the warden stepped in front of him, a sadistic smile playing on what could have been discerned as his lips.  Using the elf's disadvantage, the orc sliced downward, attempting to cut the elf in half.  Haldir twisted his body and dodged out of the way, managing to avoid most of the strike, but he was not quick enough to avoid the blade all together.  A long, but shallow gash was made from his chest to navel, severing jerkin and shirt, and causing the elf to wince in pain.  However, he was trained to fight on after wounds, and the elf swept under his opponent's feet with his blade, and then jerked upward, doing to the orc what it had originally meant to do to him. Having vanquished all the orcs that had attacked him, he turned to aid Legolas in the rest….

And found himself staring into his nightmare.

_The Orcs attacked, grinning because they had been caught unaware…_

_Luinelothiel searching for a…_

No! It was Legolas!

_He attacked, but not in time, for she already lay dieing..._

No! Aragorn, not Luinelothiel lay, unconscious, but not…

_DEAD!_

Haldir was staring through two pairs of eyes, the past, and the present.  Legolas stood in one, his mother in the other.  Everything blurred.  Was it his love lying on the ground? No, it was Aragorn!   Once again, Haldir's thoughts lost coherency and became the knot of guilt and despair that had come to rest inside him.

In his frozen state, Legolas was left to fight the remaining orcs- about twenty of them, alone.  For some reason they ignored Haldir, choosing to go for one target at a time since the other one wasn't attacking.  Skilled a fighter as he was, twenty enemies was too much for Legolas.  One managed to stab the elf in the shoulder while he was blocking an attack from the other side.  It wasn't deep, but it was going to be painful.

Legolas grimaced and bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain as the knife went into his arm.  Why wasn't Haldir doing anything?  What was that look in his eyes?  For the second time in the battle, Legolas called out,

"Haldir!"

This finally shook the March Warden from his reverie.  This was too familiar, the eyes full of pain, his name called in despair, but he wasn't going to let it end the same way.  With a cry of rage, Haldir re-entered the battle, fighting with frightening vigor.  Ducking and weaving, the elf delivered lethal blow after lethal blow, somehow thinking the whole time that the orcs deserved worse.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 Finally it was over. Carcasses and black blood were everywhere, but neither of the conscious elves seemed to care.  They leaned against each other, exhausted, and in pain.  Legolas's right arm bled sluggishly, suggesting that he was going to have to make do with his left arm for a while, and Haldir's chest was aflame, throbbing endlessly.  However, years of experience told him it wasn't life threatening, and could wait.  Haldir's mind was still swarming with emotion and memory, so palpable that Legolas could feel it, but the younger elf said nothing.  Finally Haldir spoke.

"We must get back to camp."  Legolas only nodded, and willed himself to crawl over and shake Aragorn slightly with his good arm.  The man groaned and his eyelids flickered.  Then he opened his eyes, slowly, letting them adjust to the morning light that filtered into the clearing.

"What happened?" The man asked sluggishly, still only half conscious.  He put his hands over his head and groaned again, for it felt as though every orc in the clearing had stepped on as they attacked.  _Which,_ he thought cynically, _might in fact be the case._  Legolas only motioned to the mess around them, and said mildly,

"Orcs.  One got you over the head from behind.  No one's badly hurt, but both I and Haldir could use a bandage and a cup of tea."  The wistful expression that appeared on the elf's face when he mentioned tea was enough for Aragorn to let out a small, slightly painful chuckle before slowly levering himself up, using a nearby tree for support.  When he was on his feet and could see clearly, he offered a hand to Legolas, who took it gratefully.  

Once the elf was on his feet, Aragorn and Legolas took both of Haldir's arms, and lifted him up.  The March Warden was breathing heavily and wincing painfully at every breath.  His shirt was slowly turning crimson, but not so fast as to be a threat.

_"_He needs more herbs," Aragorn said wickedly, giddy from his headache.  Haldir glared at him, but offered no other objection; the man was holding the elf up, and the guardian was smart enough not to make comment until he was no longer being supported by the ranger.  Slowly, and painfully, the three of them limped back to the camp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What in the name of mushrooms happened?" Pippin asked loudly and worriedly when he first laid eyes onto the motley group, all but crawling back into camp. "Where have you been?"  There was concern in his voice, but also a natural curiosity that all hobbits shared.  The entire company had been up for a little while, and had just started to miss the trio when they stumbled into camp.

"The lady and the lord turned into a pair of dragons and invited us to an early morning carrot tea in the woods." Aragorn said, smiling wryly.  "They missed you, and wished me to relay the message that your mother needs to stop hunting so many bears, as they're running out of linen, and they need more cabbage."  At this message, everyone but Pippin himself burst in laughter, while the hobbit just stared at Aragorn blankly.  His jokes reassured them that he and his companions were in fact alright.

"We heard some strange sounds this morning." Legolas said, sounding grave. "And when we investigated them, we came upon several orcs.  They will be of no more worry to us though." He added, giving Haldir a significant sidelong glance.  Gimli and several others may have noticed the simplicity in this story, or the awkwardness in which it was told, but if they did, they said nothing.

  Soon, both Legolas and Aragorn were engulfed by the rest of the fellowship, who insisted that they needed to be "patched up". While Gimli and Boromir set to cleaning up wounds, the hobbits industriously began to make a good breakfast.  As Sam wisely put it, "Fighting is mightily hungering work."

Haldir drifted back to his own companions, slightly jealously looking on at the camaraderie among the fellowship.  _However, he thought icily, _it is much better alone.  There is no one prying into your business._  He looked at Legolas and Aragorn who for the moment had seemed to forget the real reason why they had ventured away from camp.  They had not relieved his secret to anyway else, it seemed.  But that did not mean that they were done with their prying.  This morose thought was interrupted by a voice calling him._

"You! Warden! Over here, now!" Haldir looked over towards the place where his company had camped to see a younger elf gesturing wildly at him.  He recognized her as Lythian, one of the youngest guardians of Lorien.  She was slightly shorter then he, with long, tightly braided silvery hair and vivid lilac eyes.  Though her eyes and hair were amazing, she was not particularly gorgeous.  Though all elves were inhumanly beautiful (at least to all other races), a strong nose and a stubborn chin proved that she was not one to mess with along with giving her a strong and stable look.  Though her mouth and the rest of her face seemed delicate, the girl was no helpless maiden.  She could run Haldir himself through knife and sword exercises…though her archery was….a bit erratic to say the least.  Though she managed to hit enemy targets as accurately as any other elf, it was often _not the one that she had _intended_ to impale. _

Lythian was little more then half Haldir's age, only a few decades older then Legolas.  She had natural leadership ability, and besides being a young guardian, she was the youngest captain in the history of Lorien.  Haldir did not know her well, though he was somewhat fond of her (during the times when she wasn't holding him at knife point) as he was of all his comrades.  Though not by any stretch of the imagination flawless, the girl was a more than satisfactory guardian.  She had a lively sense of humor, and was well liked by everyone around her.  However, her most major flaw was a lack of respect for any type of authority….

Haldir walked towards the she-elf, slightly annoyed.  Tiredly, he said,

            "Captain Lythian, for the utmost time, I AM your elder, and your superior.  You should address me as 'March Warden Haldir', or 'sir', if you must.  You cannot go around calling me anything of a lesser respect!"  

Her only response was to grin cheekily at him while gesturing for him to sit.

"If it wouldn't inconvenience you too much, my lord, your Excellency, your royal highness, March Warden Haldir, most esteemed guardian of the Lorien woods, the greatest-" She was cut off by Haldir's knife, pointed at her throat. "Ok, I get the point.  Can you sit down so I can check your wounds?"  Haldir removed the knife and stood up, taking his full height.

"They're not deep, and have already stopped bleeding." He said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Sit!" She demanded, ignoring his protest.

"I need no-"Haldir started.  The captain grabbed one of her elder's arms and tugged hard, pulling him to the ground.  Then, before he could say anything else, she went about cleaning and bandaging his chest as though she did it everyday.  Whenever Haldir made a move to protest, she simply tugged slightly on his arm and he stopped.  Soon all the protests stopped as his wounds finally stopped feeling as though they were afire.  When she had finished, he quickly pulled away.

"You are a insufferable brat, a convoluted-" Haldir started a very colorful string of curses and threats towards his captain ranging from everything from losing her position to being married off, knowing very well that she understood all of them and that he would never raise a finger to carry out any of them.  However, instead of retorting as she normally would have, the girl looked thoughtful.  When he had finished his say, she asked conversationally,

"What happened to your wrist?"

Haldir looked at her, then at his wrist and back.

"Nothing." He said tonelessly, and stalked off before she could ask anything more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The party started off once again for Lorien, Haldir setting a light pace, for though he wouldn't admit it, his chest ached terribly despite Lythian's care. She was as good a healer as anyone in the guard, but no better, and no magic worker, so there was only so much that could be done for the wound.

Haldir led by himself up front, ignoring everyone behind him as they marched on towards Lorien.  At this point he had given up on the blindfolds, as he was relatively certain that none of the fellowship could have found their way to Lorien from the outside, if they had wanted to, and if they could, they would mean no harm.

Legolas and Aragorn hung to the back, speaking quietly to each other in Sindarian in hopes that no one would over-hear their conversation, and if they did, they would leave it alone. 

The two of them were very surprised when an elf of Lorien landed right in front of Aragorn, causing the man to jump back several paces in shock.  Though the Lorien elves had been cordial to the fellowship, they had made no special efforts to speak with them.  This one made no small talk.

"Something is wrong with Haldir, and you know what it is." She said flatly, her face unreadable.  Aragorn stared at her for a moment, before saying suspiciously,

"Why is Haldir of concern to you?"  She made a face at him.

"Haldir is my leader, and my comrade.  That makes him my friend.  We must band together in these times when our ranks have been stretched so very thin."  

Legolas stared into vivid purple eyes for several moments before responding for both the benefit of Lythian and Aragorn.

"She is right, and we need all the help we can get.  What is your name, friend?"

"I am Lythian." The she-elf responded, staring back into Legolas's own eyes. "Captain Lythian, but I _hate titles."  Legolas let a smile brighten his face, but Aragorn was suspicious._

"You look young to be a captain." He said slowly. Lythian shrugged.

"You look human to be an elf, yet you move like one."  At this Legolas laughed quietly, and Aragorn smiled slightly.

"Very well," he said, fascinated and relieved at this new ally. "There have been several…." He hesitated, "events.  This may take a while."

"We have a long walk." Lythian pointed out.

"Very well," Legolas said.  "Then let's start from the beginning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The day passed without much incident, the group slowly but surely making their way through the elven lands.  Finally, only an hour or so after dusk, they reached their destination.  All were relieved that the trip was over, but none as much as Haldir.  He needed to be away, needed to be left alone, and needed the solace that only isolation could bring him.  Things needed to be worked out, old wounds needed to be numbed, and his secrets needed to be taken care of…one way or another. He felt like screaming in pain from the inside, yet kept his mouth shut (the Desert's Whisper had worn off hours ago).  There was only pain and guilt, sorrow and despair.  But he must not let it show, must wait until he could explode from the inside alone, without any prying eyes who might try to stem the fire that would surely come.

 Silently, the elf led the company through the elven realm to the audience   
chamber where the lord and the lady of light would see them.  

            The walk was not a long one, and soon they were there.  No one spoke as they waited for the rulers of Lorien to appear.  After what seemed like hours of silence (but which was in fact, only a few minutes) the two monarchs appeared in the chamber, bathed in their own glory.  Haldir bowed to them quickly, made a sketchy salute towards the fellowship, and made a very hasty exit, passing Legolas and Aragorn on his way.  They looked as though they wished to follow him, but the needed to stay for the audience with Galadriel.

            Finally he was free, and Haldir surveyed his home with satisfaction. 

 Then he ran.  Ran through the dwelling as fast as he could, ignoring everyone and everything as we went by, disregarding the curious glances that he receive, and the few greetings from those who recognized him.  Finally, when he had gotten beyond the elven civilization, where there was only him and the trees around him did he stop.  Only then did he let the tears fall….

~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for now. I'm going to try to get up another chapter pretty soon, before my marching band goes into full swing.  After that happens, updates will be very erratic…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one; I had a blast writing it!

_Wind to thy wings,_

Lady-Daine


	7. Sacrificial Bride

Hello, everyone!! Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews!  It was great to get so many responses!

To my Lovely reviewers:

Liquid Dreamer: Glad you liked the humor, I wanted to lighten things up a little bit, do a little spare tension releasing.  I hope Lythian is good for the plot, and me, being the feminist that I am, needed to give this story a bit of a female touch J  And marching band is awesome, at least our marching band is… though it's going downhill from here, my brother is drum-major this year ::dies::

JadeGoddess- Yep, everyone knows all the details… or so they think ::evil laugh::

HalandLeg4ever- I'm glad you're enjoying it, and hopefully Haldir will get some reprieve... but then again, I do love to torture my characters…

The Lady of Imladris- I'm glad you think my fighting scenes have improved! They're something that I've always struggled with.  I like Lythian too J, she reminds me of… me… I hope she survives this story!  The pain and the angst are hard for me, because I've never been through something of this particular nature, but I try.  Imagining Haldir's expression is key to me in getting some of the emotions that I need.  Thanks for all of your wonderful praise! ::grins::

MirkwoodMaiden: Fighting scenes are extremely hard for me, because I can see them in my head, but transposing it into words is difficult.  I tried to just keep it simple and easy to understand, but add some excitement and keep any of the warriors from seeming "invincible".  I'm glad you liked Lythian, as she has a strong part yet to play in this ::evil laugh:: but I needed someone who I could characterize however I wanted, and a strong female lead is always a good thing!

Lady-Of-Legolas: Doesn't he need a bunch of hugs? I always though that Legolas was hot, but Haldir is the big, cold teddy bear that needs hugs!

Elf-Girl- Split personalities are nice.  Anyway, I agree, Legolas is the hottest being alive, and we must all pity Haldir regardless of where or not he father him.  They don't look alive, do they?  And by the way, thanks for catching my mistake.  I didn't mean for Thranduil to be mentioned as king, but prince.  Oops!

Well, I think that's everyone from chapter 6!

**Important Note**:  I made a small mistake in the previous chapter, sorry.  I stated that Lythian was a couple decades **older**then Legolas.  I meant **younger**.  Sorry, that's going to have a big part later, so I thought I'd fix it right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all from Lord of the Rings, and like about 100 million other people, I wish I did… I am using it strictly for recreational purposes! 

Now, without further ado,

**Halo of Tears**

_Chapter 7 (wow, 7 chapters already!)_

            Haldir wandered through the forests of Lorien aimlessly, recklessly letting his tears fall.  He ignored anything and everything, and gave himself up to the memories, flickering things, remembering only bits and pieces of each one, letting them tear him apart…..

_Haldir and ten guards escorted Luinelothiel to Mirkwood.  Celeborn had not wanted to let Haldir go with the party, but the Lady had allowed it, though with tears in her eyes.  They hadn't been sure which would tear his heart up more, so they let him make his own decision in blind sorrow._

_Luinelothiel hadn't said a word since that fateful meeting with her rulers, keeping to herself.  If one looked closely, they could often see her slipping into the woods, silver tears flowing down her beautiful face, eyes full of nothing but grief.  _

_ In turn, Haldir avoided her and anyone else, including his family and former friends, slipping away whenever possible.  He couldn't stand, no, he LOATHED the way they looked on with compassion and pity, yet there was a light that said that they thought the marriage a needful sacrifice, and would not take Haldir's side to fight against it.  He had no will to do so, no will to do anything but morn his losses.  He was still young, naive, and convinced that he was the only elf in the world that had suffered a broken heart._

_They left a month and a day from the day of Luinelothiel's audience, two heartbroken elves, and ten guardians, snail pacing away from their beloved home.  Since all twelve of them were guardians in the ruler's service, they could have taken fast horses and made it to Mirkwood in a bare fraction of their time, but instead they went in the full grandeur of a wedding party, swathed in silks and riding pure white stallions._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_The first night, they camped out, Luinelothiel tried to volunteer a time as sentry, but the guards had had orders to treat her as the bride to be that she was, and insisted that she not.  The look of sheer anguish on her pretty face was enough to tear Haldir's heart in half.  Instead of arguing, she simply looked down and walked into the tent that had been erected for her. _

_ Haldir quickly followed.  When he got to the entrance, he began to lift the flap when an arm grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.  He whirled around to see his friend, Sendenial, quickly step between him and the tent._

_"Let me in!" Haldir said, his voice a harsh whisper.  Sendenial shook his head._

_"Haldir, mellon-nin, you're tearing yourself apart!  This isn't healthy, please, don't do this to yourself!"  Haldir looked at his friend with sudden repugnance.  HE didn't know what it was like to have your love taken from you. HE didn't understand what Haldir had been through, and never would!  HE had no right to intercede in something that he didn't understand._

_"I outrank you Sendenial." He replied, trying to contain his rage. "Let me in!"  Once again his friend shook his head. _

_"This is no time to pull rank on me Haldir."  Sendenial frowned; chagrined that he could do so little to help his friend. "You need to listen to me."  _

_Haldir had had enough.  He let his rage get the better up him.  Silently, almost snakelike, the depressed elf brought his foot around the calves of the one keeping him from his beloved.  Sweeping his own leg back towards him with silent strength, he sent Sendenial sprawling to the ground.  Before anyone else could stop him he rushed into the tent._

_Arms grabbed him and pulled him down; there was someone weeping madly right next to him.  Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Luinelothiel, and the two of them held each other, just weeping in the dark, ignoring all else._

_When not another tear would fall, Luinelothiel broke her silence for the first time._

_"Haldir, I will die in Mirkwood."_

_"No, you won't, you will be strong." He answered, sharing the years of strength that he had built up inside of him, openly giving her will to live._

_"No, I have no wish to live there, I would just assume die."_

_"You must live!" Haldir said ardently.  When she continued to protest he said, "No, listen to me!  You will be the envoy to Lorien from Mirkwood; they will have to make you such.  That will give you an excuse to travel home often.  And then we can be together."_

_"But I will be married!" Luinelothiel wailed, obviously having given up hope completely._

_"It can be a secret." Haldir suggested.   He knew what he was saying was scandalous, and could end up being a disruption of the treaty between Mirkwood and Lorien, but at the moment he didn't care. "You may be married into Mirkwood by vow, but by love, you will always be bound to me." _

_ Slowly, Luinelothiel nodded, agreeing to the idea.  Lovingly, Haldir kissed her, passionately and desperately, but at the same time gently. Then he gently picked her up and carried her over to her bedroll._

_"Sleep," he said softly, "so that you may have energy to face the morrow."  As her eyes closed, Haldir left the tent silently.  Once outside, he propped himself against the side of a tree and gazed at the stars, letting his focus drop. He must stay strong, if only for Luinelothiel's sake.  Pain and sorrow could wait._

_Though his beloved slept well that night, Haldir took a waking vigil, refusing to surrender to dreams that would haunt him more then the waking nightmare that he lived in._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_            Days passed on slowly, as the party made its way North.  They took the most direct route possible, due north, straight over the misty mountains and into southern Mirkwood.  _

_            Haldir and Luinelothiel seldom spoke, but he handed her silent strength constantly, a smile or a squeeze of the hand, often riding side by side with her, enjoying the silence, or the sounds of birds and trees singing, the sounds of nature.  Days passed, Luinelothiel slowly gaining color and will, Haldir slowly loosing it, but refusing to show any forms of weakness._

_            Finally the day of truth came; the day that they reached the stronghold of Mirkwood and Prince Thranduil.  It was a sunny day, full of warmth and light, but Haldir was freezing inside.  However, he suppressed his shivering and rode with his head high, in all the glory of Lorien.  _

_            Birds sang brightly and the trees lit up with the sun, but __Mirkwood__Forest__ seemed bitter and cold to the party.  They reached the palace at _midday___, drawing a great deal of attention from citizens of the country.  It seemed as though they were anticipated, for elves seemed to be everywhere, all of them wanting a glimpse of their princess to be.  The few moments that it took them to ride from the dwellings to the palace seemed like hours, and the elves of Lorien felt like some sort of spectacle._

_            They reached their destination amid several cries of welcome.  Mirkwood elves in all hues of brightly colored costumes ran to greet the wedding party, smiling faces that seemed genuine and bright.  The welcoming party consisted of thirty or so elves, all of them nobles, discerned by the quality of their clothing and the jewelry that they wore.  _

_Grandest of all however, was Prince Thranduil himself, dressed in forest green shirt with a silver tunic and hose.  He wore simple black riding boot, and what looked to be a well used sword in a sheath at his waist.  A lacy silver coronet, in the design of a vine with leaves on it accented golden hair.  He made truly an impressive, quite handsome site, and Haldir was immediately Jealous._

_            "Welcome to Mirkwood." The prince said in a light tenor, sounding as though he truly was happy to see the Lorien elves.  "It is wonderful to see you."_

_Haldir and the ten guards dismounted from their horses and bowed politely to the prince, as the Lady had said they should.  Haldir immediately proceeded to walks towards Luinelothiel's horse to help her dismount, fully aware that she needed no help.  However, Sendenial grabbed his elbow and tugged him back, giving his friend a warning look.  Though the two of them hadn't spoke since the incident weeks before, Haldir heeded him this time and stayed where he was._

_            Thranduil himself approached Luinelothiel's horse and Haldir saw her take a deep breath and close her eyes.  When she opened them again, there was a mask of content on her face.  She turned towards him and nodded deliberately, once. Then she turned forwards and allowed Thranduil to help her dismount.  He looked at her once, and nodded genially, obviously pleased by her seemingly gentle nature and stunning beauty._

_            "Welcome to your new home my lady," he almost whispered, as though his words were now meant only for her, though everyone around him could hear them spoken clearly. "I hope that you will be happy here."  He took her hand and drew her back into his entourage, the simple white of her clothing standing out against the bright hues of the rest of the group.  Thranduil turned to the guards of Lorien._

_            "You are welcome, friends, to spend as much time here as you wish.  The wedding will be within the moon turning, and surely you would stay for that."  At this, Sendenial stepped forward, turning to look at Haldir only briefly._

_            "Thank you milord." He said professionally, "But we must return to Lorien in all haste.   We must leave as soon as our horses have had a bit of time to breathe."_

_            "Surely you will at least stay the night?" Thranduil said. "We have prepared a welcoming feast for our new bride.  There will be a great deal of festivities this night.  And you must meet my father."  Sendenial sighed, but shook his head._

_            "I regret to decline such an invitation, but it is dire that we return home as soon as possible."  _

_            "Very well," Thranduil said, sounding disappointed.  "There is a stream not far to the east of the palace where the horses  may drink, and there are fruit trees there, if you will not even stay for an hour to have a meal before you leave."  Sendenial bowed again._

_            "Thank you milord for your hospitality."  He then turned to his comrades. "Mount up, we leave in haste."_

_            Quickly, every one of the guards save Haldir got into saddle.  Haldir hesitated slightly, and then walked forward before anyone could stop him.  First he looked Thranduil straight in the eyes, fixing him with a look that had withered elves of the stoutest strength. _

_            "Take care of her." He said simply. Thranduil held his gaze, with something that looked like understanding in his eyes.  The prince nodded slowly, dropping the severe gaze of the Lorien guardian._

_Then Haldir turned to Luinelothiel, he looking into her eyes, ignoring the last look of pleading that she allowed herself, yet another blow to his broken heart._

_            "Wind to thy wings," He said softly, using the farewell that the two of them had always used, for the last time.  Then turned away, too stiffly, and walked with eerie calm towards his horse.  The entire welcoming party and the Lorien elves had gone silent.  Now they watched him as he mounted in one fluid movement, wheeled his horse around, and nudged it into a trot, never once looking back for fear that someone would see his tears.  Quickly the other elves of Lorien followed his example, whispering soft farewells to their companion turned sacrifice._

_~_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The Lorien elves, now without the job of escorting a bride, made much faster time away from the palace, and managed to make it to the edge of Mirkwood forest before they camped.  As soon as he had seen to his horse, and done his camp duties, Haldir made off into the trees of Mirkwood, out of site and earshot of his counterparts._

_Leaning against a tree, he let his mask of control down; let the tears of anguish spill out, sinking into pure exhaustion, for he had not slept soundly for weeks.  There was only pain, only sorrow.  The world around him vanished and was replaced with a cold void of despair.  There had to be a way to vent it, had to be a way to make it stop…_

_Slowly Haldir took the dagger that he always had in his boot and brought it down on his wrist…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Tracing the very first line that ran from wrist to elbow with his knife, Haldir smiled humorlessly through his tears.  How interesting that centuries later he would cut the same line that he had so long ago.  Sinisterly, it felt good, releasing the pain from before…and now…

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Legolas and Aragorn stood before the lady with their fellows, hoping she was almost done with them.  Though her words meant much and were important to them, they direly wished to seek Haldir out before he did something terrible. 

            "Rest now in the haven of Lorien, for you are weary." Galadriel said kindly to the fellowship.  It was clearly a dismissal.  As the group turned to leave, The Lady turned slightly so that she faced only Legolas and Aragorn.  Her serene face turned into one full of pleading.

            _Help Haldir, she "spoke" in their minds, _for I fear for his very soul._  _

The two friends nodded slowly to her, and turned away, walking down a staircase, away from the audience chamber. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 When they were out of the earshot of everyone, Legolas turned to Aragorn.

"This is dire indeed if the Lady seeks our help." He said, worriedly.  The man next to him nodded.

"Where is Lythian?" Aragorn asked.

"Looking for Haldir." Legolas replied immediately. "She told me as we parted that she would try to find him and then seek us when she has found him."

"Then what do we do now?" Aragorn asked, wanting to get this predicament over with so that their minds could rest of the perils of their quest.

"We rest," Legolas said with a yawn, "and we wait."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Silently, Lythian leapt from branch to branch, searching out the March Warden.  Why she felt so compelled to help him or why she worried so much about him was a mystery to her.  Though she was fond of the over-stern elf, they didn't know each other very well.  In fact, the only reason that they knew each other personally at all was because of her status as a young captain, and her constant desire to get on his nerves.

Now the fun loving trickster was completely serious as she sought out her master.  The story that Legolas had told her had been extremely interesting, and matched with her suspicions about the older elf.  She had always wondered about him, why he refused to take a lover even though just about any she-elf and no few male elves would have given limbs for the position.  He was such a recluse, seldom going to social events though there were many, and he refused to let up on his duty, never taking time off, or letting wounds stop him from finishing a patrol.  She had also heard from her elders that he had a beautiful singing voice, yet he would not sing, even with others, let alone when he was asked to sing alone.  Because of this, Lythian had made it her own personal project to cheer him up a bit.  Before the fellowship had come, she had succeeded in making him smile once every few months, but it was a smile that would quickly fade and he would return to his icy mask.

Lythian swung into another yet another tree, and whirled around when she heard a sound coming from directly below her. Peering down, she had to suppress a gasp at what she saw.

Haldir leaned against the tree with both his wrists laying face up, resting on his knees.  Even from high up in the tree, Lythian could see the red lines running up and down each arm, all of them bleeding heavily.  Tears splashed down occasionally, causing the tendrils of blood to run faster, staining the pine needles on the ground pink.

  The sheer horror of the site caused Lythian to freeze in place, unable to move or breathe.

With a sob, Haldir brought the blade to his throat, his arm shaking with his body, grief evident in every part of him.  

Seeing him lift the knife gave Lythian a new sense of urgency.  There was no time to return to Legolas and Aragorn… they could be filled in later.  Without a second thought, Lythian let herself down the tree in a controlled fall.  When she reached the bottom, Haldir looked up, surprised that someone had intruded on him.  However, before he could do anything, Lythian leapt at him, sending his blade flying…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for now, not too much of a cliffy for next time…. 

Sorry if the memories were boring, but I wanted to clarify a bit of stuff, make sure the storyline was clear so that nothing seemed completely random anymore.

Please Review if you get a chance, I LOVE reviews!!

_Wind to thy wings,_

_Lady-Daine_


	8. Songs of Agony

Hello Everyone!!  
  
Once again, thank you thank you thank you for the wonderful reviews!!!!  
  
I'm not going to respond this chapter, so that I have more time to make it longer. I'll do replies next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Lord of the Rings, nor do I own the rights to the song "Ashokan Farewell" or the lyrics... I am using them exclusively for recreational uses in the context of this fan- fiction.  
  
Note: I'm using the lyrics from "Ashokan Farewell" in this chapter.. It's a beautiful song that I've sung in choir before. if you have time, the tune is easily found on the internet, and it's absolutely wonderful!  
  
Now.  
  
Halo of Tears  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lythian and Haldir struggled with each other blindly and furiously. Haldir still wasn't fully aware of who was attacking him and why, and Lythian was simply trying to disable the older elf before any of them came to any harm. While the she-elf was young and fit, she lacked the years of training that made Haldir the most formidable fighter in Lorien. Haldir managed to get her on her back, looking madly around, but lacking any recognition of his captain. Quickly, Lythian wrapped one of her legs around his shin and tugged then used both of her arms to push him away, sending him flying off her. Without thinking, she tackled him again, this time pinning him beneath her weight, trying not to touch his arms where they had been viciously sliced.  
  
"STOP!" She screamed franticly when Haldir began to struggle. "Please stop, you need help Haldir! Sir!"  
  
Lythian was quickly losing her grip on her elder as he thrashed about, attempting get away from her. At those words he suddenly stopped, and the grotesque mask was replaced by the emotionless one that he had so often taken up. Lythian panted wildly as Haldir blinked and looked up at her, then at his arms.  
"Let me up," he ordered curtly. "I was surprised by your attack and did not recognize you." Lythian snorted.  
"Not unless you agree to come with me." She replied, her tone matching his.  
"Come with you? What for?" Haldir said, attempting to keep his voice from shaking. "Since when are captains allowed to unnecessarily attack their superiors?"  
"Unnecessarily is the last thing that I would call my attack." Lythian replied, easing her weight off the older elf, feeling suddenly uncomfortable in the position that she was in. She turned to face him, her violet eyes piercing his. "Haldir, you need help. Look at yourself. I.we, can support you, but you must let us. Please, do it for yourself!"  
At those final words, Haldir's façade crumbled and he quickly turned away to hide the tears that had escaped the prison of his masquerade. Then he stiffened and quickly whirled around, catching Lythian off guard and sending her sprawling backwards. He got up and dusted himself off, ignoring the blood that was spattered all over him and his arms. Before turning away he said icily,  
"Let me attend my own business and attend to your own. Perhaps that will keep you out of further trouble." Haldir strode off into the clearing, seemingly oblivious to anything around him, or the fact that he had just tried to kill himself.  
  
Lythian groaned and lifted herself off the ground. Later tonight she was going to be bruised, very, very bruised. Perhaps when this situation had been dealt with, she would pay the warden back.. That shade of purple that the twins of Rivendell had managed to achieve in his hair was extremely attractive to the eye.  
  
She looked up to find that Haldir had not rushed off, but was simply striding away, obvious short on energy. She recalled the fight of that early morning. Perhaps.  
  
Leaping to her feet and wincing at the bruising that was surely forming on her back and arms, Lythian started after him in a dead sprint that was startlingly fast. She managed to get directly behind him without the other elf knowing. Swiftly she laid him flat with a single knock to his head.  
"Sorry Haldir," she whispered softly, trying to get the elder in a position where she could half carry half drag him without hurting either of them, "It's for your own good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn paced nervously around the campsite, unable to sleep or even rest for he was tense with anticipation. It was now nearly dawn, and the sun was just beginning to rise in the east. Legolas lay nearby, breathing silently, apparently asleep. So, when the elf spoke, it caused the man to jump several feet,  
"Stop pacing Aragorn, you are making me dizzy." He said, turning over to face the man.  
"There is nothing that we can do except wait, and if you continue to pace you will have no energy to deal with what is to come. I have a feeling that you will need all that you can get."  
"I thought you were asleep!" Aragorn said, more sharply then he meant, surprised by the elf's wakefulness." Legolas shook his head and yawned.  
"You think too loud!" he said indignantly, "And I'm listening to the lament that my fellows are singing." Aragorn looked down at the elf with an expression of extreme annoyance,  
"I know that elvish ears are good, but certainly they are not THAT good!" He said, wondering if Legolas really could "hear" his thoughts and not liking the idea.  
"No, but by the racket that you make pacing and the sound that you make by constantly shaking your head, even a dwarf would be able to discern exactly how you feel!"  
"I heard that!" came an indiscreet voice from close by.  
"I am very impressed with your hearing abilities master dwarf!" Legolas called mockingly but kindly into the shelter where Gimli was residing. Aragorn just rolled his eyes and begged whatever Gods were listening for patience before continuing his pacing. He did not have much longer to go though, for Legolas perked up his ears and tensed in alert, before grabbing Aragorn's arm and starting a dead sprint into the forest.  
"What?" Aragorn asked, trying to catch up to the lithe elf's dash.  
"Lythian called for us," Legolas said vaguely, increasing his speed and changing directions. Aragorn knew better then to question the elf, and put all his concentration into keeping up. Legolas led them on a winding path through the forests of Lorien, his speed never wavering as he seemed to know exactly where he was going.  
  
Finally they reach a clearing and Legolas abruptly stopped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lythian was struggling with Haldir's limp form, trying to drag him towards Lorien without hurting him. She was not making very much progress. Haldir was bleeding profusely, and the she-elf was starting to panic.  
  
However, when the man and the elf walked into the clearing, she looked up, obviously very relieved to see them. Immediately the two friends took charge of Haldir, carefully putting him in Legolas's arms so that he could be carried back to the dwellings of Lorien. As they left, Legolas raised a questioning eyebrow towards Lythian, his inquisition obvious. It seemed to Legolas that the girl had been hoping they wouldn't ask questions, for she spoke with great reluctance. Most of the explanation became painfully obvious when she walked over to Haldir's body and flipped his wrists over.  
"He had a knife." Lythian began haltingly. "And.And he was doing..this," she pointed at his wrists. To see the normally cheerful she- elf so subdued and shaken was unnerving, and both Legolas and Aragorn gave her sympathetic looks. Lythian forced herself to continue.  
"He brought it. to his throat. So I. I tackled him, fought with him. To knock him out. it was a last resort." Both of her companions nodded at her quickly explanation, satisfied with it. Lythian gave a sigh of relief. The three cohorts walked in silence for a few moments, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Aragorn was the one to break the silence.  
"Where do we put him?" He asked reasonably. "The lady knows of his plight, but I daresay we do not want to walk through the streets of Lorien with him bleeding as he is. There is no need to bring him to a healer, I can tend his wounds." Lythian hesitated for a moment, before volunteering,  
"We can bring him to my home. it is very close to here and on the very outskirts of the dwellings for I often do late night patrols." Relieved at the easy solution, Legolas and Aragorn quickly agreed, and Lythian took the lead, leading them to her tree house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was indeed close to where they had been, and before much time had past, the group was at the foot of the tree that boasted Lythian's modest home. With very little effort, Legolas tossed Haldir over his shoulder and scrambled up the tree, closely followed by Aragorn and Lythian herself.  
  
Lythian led them trio into the tree-house. It was reticent, but nice, containing a bedroom, a small common room where a few elves could comfortable sit and talk, and a kitchen/dining room, where food could be prepared and eaten. It doubled as a meeting place for Lythian's squad, and was probably the largest room in the house. Lythian directed them to the bedroom and motioned for Legolas to lay the March Warden on the bed while she opened a window behind her to let some light into the dim room. Aragorn disappeared into the kitchen to find some supplementary herbs to use on Haldir's wounds, which were already starting to heal. However, the Warden had lost a good deal of blood, and treatment was somewhat urgent.  
"Can the door be locked?" Legolas asked tentatively, "from the outside?" Lythian nodded absently, and showed him where the lock and key were.  
"In case we MUST confine someone immediately, this is the closest house to the eastern woods." The she-elf explained, latching the lock onto the door, preparing it to be locked. "I've never used it, but now it is sinisterly useful, isn't it?" She gave Legolas a sardonic grin and went to help Aragorn find what he needed to treat the Warden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Aragorn had finished administering treatment to the unconscious elf, he stood up and faced the waiting pair at the foot of the bed.  
"I did just about the same thing as I had the first time around." Aragorn said. "I also gave him something to keep him asleep for awhile so he doesn't jump up and re-open something. He will wake sometime tonight, and when he does, I fear it will not be pleasant." Both Lythian and Legolas nodded, not looking forward to the events of the evening.  
"Now," Legolas said firmly, "I wish to regain the sleep that I have not gotten, and please Aragorn, if you must think, do it somewhere else!" Aragorn smiled and replied, "I shall also sleep I believe, but perhaps then I will dream too loud for you!" Legolas grimaced.  
"I will remind you that I was up before the sun yesterday, fighting Orcs and keeping you from getting your face smashed into your skull. Though I have to say, the change in appearance might have been for the better!" And with that comment, Legolas tore out of the tree house, not waiting for Aragorn to return the insult and or attempt to inflict harm on him, which the man quickly proceeded to do. The two of them tore off in a race back to the campsite, leaving Lythian by herself with the unconscious Haldir. She turned and looked at him, then sighed audibly. Turning, she also left the house after securely locking the door to Haldir's room. Without any purpose, she began to wander the woods close by, desperately trying to sort out her thoughts so that she could tackle them in an orderly fashion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why is this so unnerving? She asked herself, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. I am fond of Haldir, but why do I abruptly feel as though I've known him all my life? I only met him when I became captain-. Suddenly Lythian felt very old, so much older then her tender age of under two millenniums. What are my feelings for him? Why are they suddenly more then just comrade to comrade? Lythian threw her arms up in frustration, simply unable to figure out her feelings. Why me? Why am I always the one stuck in trouble? She asked herself. Because, her voice of reason kicked in, you look for it. If Lythian could have, she would have enjoyed disemboweling that particular voice very slowly. Instead she closed her eyes in trepidation and began to make her way back to her house to see if Haldir had awakened yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haldir reluctantly cracked one eye open, and then the other, surveying his new surroundings with interest. The last thing he remembered was walking away from Lythian in anger.and then. nothing. Where am I now? He wondered, peering around. He was in a small, simply furnished room. It contained only the bed that he was laying on, a chest, a small table, a comfortable looking seat in the corner, a single window, and the door. It was unfamiliar to him, though it resembled his own bedroom closely. One of the other scouts'. Lythian! So Lythian had knocked him out and taken him here. That was enough for a court martial.and he would give it to her. Meddling in his business, the stupid girl was getting in way over her head.  
  
Quickly, Haldir tried to sit up and was forced back down by a wave of dizziness. The pain and anguish that had been held away from him by sleep suddenly forced its way back in full measure, causing the elf to grimace and squeeze his eyes shut. His wrists and head throbbed hugely, and total despair rained down on him. I have to get out of here! He thought, suddenly frantic. Fighting back the dizziness, Haldir got up and painfully made his way to the door. Gripping the handle for dear life, he twisted it, only to find it locked. She'll pay for this, Haldir though vengefully. Slowly he walked back to the bed, and collapsed on it, all energy spent. The last lights of day were falling through the window, lighting up the dark room slightly. Haldir turned his face up so that he could see the sunset.ignoring the onslaught of tears that had begun to run down his face. There was no tomorrow, no future, only now, and the horrible despair that was quickly destroying him. There was no hope, none at all. Why? Haldir could only venture, Why me? On sudden impulse, the elf turned his head toward the sunset and for the first time in years, opened his mouth and began to sing, an old song that had been his favorite as a child..  
  
The sun is sinking low in the sky above Ashokan.  
  
The pines and the willows know soon we will part.  
  
There's a whisper in the wind, of promises unspoken,  
  
and a love that will always remain in my heart.  
My thoughts will return to the sound of your laughter,  
  
the magic of moving as one,  
  
and a time we'll remember long ever after  
  
the moonlight and music and dancing are done.  
Will we climb the hills once more?  
  
Will we walk the woods together?  
  
Will I feel you holding me close once again?  
  
Will every song we've sung stay with us forever?  
  
Will you dance in my dreams or my arms until then?  
Under the moon the mountains lie sleeping  
  
over the lake the stars shine.  
  
They wonder if you and I will be keeping  
  
the magic and music, or leave them behind.  
  
Haldir opened his mouth to finish the song, but he found that no sound would come out. From behind him, a female voice finished the song,  
  
Farewell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now..  
  
Special Note: I'm desperately in need of a beta reader!! If anyone has time on their hands and wants to be a beta for my stories, that would be wonderful.. If you're interested, please leave a note in your review, or e- mail me at Laurellight13@yahoo.com  
  
Once again thanks for the wonderful reviews!  
  
::begs:: if you have time, please tell me what you think of this chapter! You just know you want to click that nice button at the bottom of the page that says "review" on it!  
  
Wind to thy wings,  
  
Lady-Daine 


	9. 1 step forward, 2 steps back

Wow! ::wipes tears from eyes:: what wonderful reviews!  Thank you so much to all of you for your time and very thoughtful responses! 

To my magnificent reviewers:

Mirkwoodmaiden:  Wow! That review was so wonderful; it almost made me cry J  It means so much to get such wonderful compliments from someone who knows what they're talking about!  you've been so wonderful every chapter, and given me so much inspiration!  My life essentially revolves around music… I play 4 different instruments and sing, and I've always found that the best way to express myself is through song and music (for example, when I get really upset, I'll take something out and play something depressing and angry for a while.  This ironically makes me feel so much better…) Even when I'm writing, I'll hum a tune or listen to something, in order for me to feel the drama.  I just thought that "Ashokan Farewell" really brought out the essence of Haldir's plight, so I added it in.  As for short chapters, well, I really try to make them long, but I want to update as much as possible, and with 6 instrument classes, work (I work in a theater and we're preparing for opening night…::dies of nervousness::) and marching band, I really don't have too much time on my hands… especially since school starts up soon ::grimaces:: but I will try to lengthen them a bit when everything settles down…. Wow, that was a long response…. Oh yes, as a side note: you wouldn't be interested in being a beta reader, would you? ::pleads::

Jadegoddess: ::evil grin:: not telling…. Thanks for the review!

HalandLeg4ver- There was a lot of passion going into that chapter, and I hope everything works out too! Thanks very much for the review and I hope this chapter is just as passion filled…

Lady Of Legolas- Yep, Lythian has feelings, and I agree, it would be nice for him to have someone in his life…I guess if Lythian doesn't want him, I'll volunteer!

Kawaii Elf Girl/Gloriollass: LOL, I guess your review gets the award for most amusing!  I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope your little plan for Lythian and Haldir works out… ::eats cookie:: Yummy!  ::hands cookie to Haldir who looks VERY confused:: ::grin:: thanks for your review (in accordance to the prophecy)  By the way, what is the  prophecy?

By the way, I STILL need a beta, because I'm so sloppy and would love to have my work read and corrected before I post!  If anyone's interested, please leave a note in your review or e-mail me! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or anything having to do with it.  I guess I do own Sendenial, Lythian, and Luinelothiel, so please ask for permission if you want to use them (I wouldn't think that you would, but, my legal advisor (my cat, Spinzola) advised me to put this up.  Then again, he also advised me to let him eat the leftover Chinese food in the fridge….)

Now, without further distractions:

**Halo of Tears**

_Chapter 9_

Haldir refused to move, _if I don't turn around, she'll just leave, she'll go away_, he though franticly. _She'll just melt away into thin air, like everything else I ever loved…_

LOVED!?

What in the world?  He didn't _love_ Lythian… did he?  No, the idea was preposterous, absolutely… yet…

NO!  

Haldir shook his head vehemently, getting more and more confused by the moment.  Confused, yet dreading the answers that he might find.  Lythian spoke, interrupting Haldir's soul searching,

            "Haldir…"  As soon as the first word had left her lips, the she-elf closed them again, letting it hang uncomfortably in the air between them.  Reluctantly, the girl stepped forward, one step at a time, as though waiting for the floor to give out beneath her.

            "Where…Where did you learn that song?" Haldir asked, not turning around, almost too quiet to be heard.

            "I…I don't know." Lythian replied truthfully, suddenly wondering the same thing herself.  While the song was one of Lorien, it had not be sung in many years, for it had been written by a warrior of the Last Alliance, a mourning song for a lover before he left to fight.  Since then, the Great War was not a topic of much conversation, nor was the song.  Haldir had sung it only once before, when he himself had walked into battle, wondering…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Haldir stood straight and tall while he surveyed his troops, many of them older then himself, all of them wary and grim.  Though inside he was both cringing and eager for a fight at the same time, he kept his appearance blank and emotionless.  Although few elves had encounters with the dark lord or his minions, they had passed through many a pillaged village on their way south and heard stories from their kindred._

_            The young captain was glad that he had worn arm guards the entire trip, for his arms were both now slashed unrecognizable, covered with scars and cuts that often opened and bled whenever he shot a bow or swung a sword.  No matter... it would soon be done. One way or another._

_            "Rest," Haldir said, his voice betraying none of the feelings that had been eating at him for the past several years, "For we reach Mordor tomorrow and I fear that there will be little rest there, save one of finality."  A few of his comrades grimaced at Haldir's grim words, but most just nodded and began to make camp.  Haldir set up his bedroll and did his share of the camp chores before wandering off out of earshot and eyesight of the military group with him.  No one in the camp seemed to notice him leave, as they were accustomed to the elf leaving the camp without explanation._

_            Haldir sat against a nearby tree, relaxing his body as the sounds of camp disappeared from his conscious.  He quickly pulled off his arms guards and looked at the mess of lines running down each wrist before leaning back and closing his eyes in trepidation.  In the last two years he had closed himself off completely from everyone; his family, his friends, his life.  He lived for his work, taking every patrol and duty that he could, often covering the entire forest patrol in one night that was usually done by ten or fifteen elves.  At first, the lady approached him, subtlety offering him guidance or even comfort, but he had silently refused both, spending as little time as possible with anyone else, and going out of his way to avoid contact with his monarchs.  Slowly it had begun to get easier, easier to ignore everything around him, easier to go numb, to block out the pain, and to release it through blood… And now he had a chance, to end it and be accepted into the Halls of Mandos... he could let himself be taken down, and take some Orcs with him…_

_A commotion and someone calling his name brought Haldir back to reality.  Hastily, he slipped his arms guards back on and stood up, just as one of his sentries burst through the trees.  The sentry saluted smartly and then spoke his piece._

_            "Sir, our kindred from Mirkwood approaches us.  We believe they wish to make camp close to our own for a joint protection.  Their prince rides with them." _

_ At this piece of news, Haldir started and then began a fierce sprint back to camp, leaving the sentry to follow in his wake._

_When he arrived back at his camp, out of breath and hurting from his speed, Haldir found that the subject that he was so eager to see was almost literally looking him in the face.   _

_Prince Thranduil of Mirkwood stood next to a pure white stallion, looking up, startled, when Haldir made a headlong dash into camp.  When he saw who the leader of the Lorien group was, his eyes lit up in recognition and then darkened slightly when he remember exactly what had happened when they had first met.  Haldir came right up and stopped short directly in front of the prince, bowing slightly._

_            "Mae govannen*," He said politely to the other elf.  "It seems that fate has brought us together once again, cousin of Mirkwood."  The prince smiled and put his hand on Haldir's shoulder briefly before replying,_

_            "Indeed, in a time of such discord, we unite, and old acquaintances become new friends.  I came ahead of my party to request that we might camp near here as to double protect ourselves from those who might wish us harm."  Haldir was quick to agree; the more soldier, the more sentries and the more rest everyone was allowed._

_            "You are welcome here, as the stronger we amalgamate, the stronger we are." Haldir said, gritting his teeth at the almost sickly sweet speech that he was exchanging with the prince.  Thranduil turned around and signaled to an aid that had obviously ridden with him.  The aid quickly wheeled his horse around and tore out of the camp at a top speed.  Thranduil was about to remount and follow at a more leisurely pace with another aid when Haldir hesitated and then reached out his hand._

_"Wait," he said, uncertainty heavy in his tone.  Thranduil turned around and looked at him expectantly, as did his aid.  Many of the Lorien elves also stopped what they were doing to listen to the conversation.  Haldir stopped, wondering if he dared ask the question that weighed his mind down so.  He looked up and stared into Thranduil's vivid blue eyes for a moment, a bit of pleading in his own, but he was too proud to put words to his inquiry.  Thranduil only needed take a brief look into the March Warden's eyes before responding._

_"My wife is not with us.  It would be…inappropriate for the future queen of Mirkwood to risk her life at war."  Haldir inwardly raged at the tone the prince used when he spoke of Luinelothiel, as though she was some fragile doll that was kept on a shelf and might break if she was handled too hard. He ignored the fact that, had Luinelothiel still been with him, he would have tried to make her stay in Lorien, and most likely have failed._

_"Song…Luinelothiel was a guardian of Lorien. Her fighting skills matched my own." Haldir said firmly, his tone holding subtle defiance.  Thranduil gave him an appraising look before replying, and Haldir could hear the strain and tension in his voice._

_            "I have heard of the guardians of Lorien, and that they are fierce and unmatched in any fighting skill.  However, Luinelothiel was assigned to stay in Mirkwood and protect the stronghold while I and my father lead the troops of the alliance."  Thranduil mounted his horse in one quick graceful movement and turn around to face Haldir one last time, a certain smugness now in his voice that made the Lorien guardian want to strangle him._

_            "I assure you, she is quite content with the arrangements."  With that final sentence, the prince of Mirkwood and his aid rode out of the Lorien camp, leaving Haldir dumbstruck, his inside writhing in pain…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Haldir shook his head to clear his eyes, a bad idea because of the lump on the back of his head that Lythian had recently added to his features.  Groaning in pain at the fierce migraine that attacked him, the elf closed his eyes and let himself fall back on the bed.  Though the memory had cleared away, his inside writhed with the same pain, and he could feel his wrists throb as they had in the memory, making everything all too realistic. 

            "Haldir?" Lythian asked cautiously, no remnant of her usual bouncy, too cheerful self.  Haldir opened one eye and look up, finding that she had made her way to the side of the bed and was looking at him, very concerned.

            "If you go away now," Haldir said slowly, carefully not slurring his words "I will consider not court-martialing you.   His head felt light and he was extremely dizzy, he direly wished that she would just go away.

            "Court Martial?" Lythian looked confused at the very thought.  "What does that have to do with anything?  Besides, this is my house!"

            "Attacking an officer without reason and prying into matters that don't concern you.  You could easily be dishonorably discharged from guardianship or even banished from Lorien with a charge like that." Haldir said, not bothering to open his eyes.  Whether or not he actually planned to actually carry out any of his threats was not his concern at the moment. He simply hoped that the threats would be taken seriously and Lythian would leave.  The she-elf simply looked nonplussed.

            "Attacking an officer without… Haldir, if you think I attacked you without reason I hate to be in a situation where I would have reason!  You, you were…"  Lythian cut off, reigning in her temper before it ran away without her. "Haldir," she continued her voice soft and calm.  She fought to keep it from trembling. "Please, let me help you, as a friend!"  Impulsively, the she-elf brought her hand up and gently touched the older elf's cheek, softly running her fingers down it.

            For a moment, it was all Haldir wanted to do to lean into that touch.  To take this girl's hand and let her comfort him, let himself believe that she was simply a younger Luinelothiel.  They looked alike enough, and if he closed his eyes, there would be no difference. Even on her own, Lythian might be a fine lover, a second chance.  Did he dare?

 Lythian didn't remove her warm hand from his cold cheek, and it was like fire, burning away layers and barriers that he had put up around himself to keep emotions and people out, bringing the old Haldir back, as though his soul had been frozen for centuries  Slowly he reached his hand out to her…

And pushed her away.

Before he could stop himself, the icy being that Haldir had become took control again.

            "Help me?" He spat, forcing himself to sit up and glare at her. "How can you help me, you know nothing, nothing about me, nothing that I've been through!"  Lythian looked taken aback.

            "I know, about…your past, Luinelothiel, I understand what…"  Hearing the name of his lover from Lythian's lips only spurred Haldir on. He sharply cut her off.

            "How dare you say that name?  And you don't understand anything, you don't understand the pain, and you never will, so don't tell me that you understand!  You are a stupid, naive little girl who likes to play soldier! Leave me alone, and stop meddling in things that you do not understand.  I do NOT want to see your face again, or I may go through with my threats and court martial you!"  Haldir glared at the girl for a moment in pure hatred, enough so that even Lythian's soul trembled, and tears began to spill down her cheeks.  Without saying another word she ran, half falling, half climbing down her tree house, tears blinding her.  Why his words hurt so much, she couldn't begin to fathom, but all she knew is that they had torn at her soul….

~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn woke up from his nap and looked up, judging by the sky that is was around dusk.  Lythian would probably come to collect them soon.  Speaking of them, Aragorn looked around to the place where Legolas had been sleeping.  He started slightly when he found the elf gone, and quickly went to seek him out.

            The man didn't have to go far… only a few steps from camp; the elf was pacing back and forth, a troubled expression on his face.  He didn't seem to even notice Aragorn until the man spoke.

            "Now who's the one pacing?" he asked jokingly.  Legolas looked up, obviously very distracted. 

            "I have been thinking," the elf said simply before continuing his pacing and ignoring his friend.  Aragorn quickly realized by the troubled expression and the abrupt reply that something was direly wrong with Legolas.

            "What is wrong, my friend?" he asked, much more serious. 

            "Nothing," Legolas mumbled distraughtly.  Aragorn did not like that answer.

            "Legolas, we already have one elf avoiding us.  Please do not make it two!"  Legolas looked up, and sighed, before beginning a tirade.

            "I always thought my family was… perfect.  We had everything, and we were happy.  Except for mother, she was always depressed, but I… I guess I ignored it until the day she didn't come home from Lorien.  I never suspected anything… I should have, I was trained to see things that other miss. Mother never ever smiled, and when she looked at me, it was only with grief and regret! There was a poison in out family, in the bond between us, and I never knew!  No, that's not it.  I, somehow the whole time I knew it, in my heart, but I chose not to acknowledge it, and now look where it had led!"  The elf had made the entire statement in one breath, and had to take several moments to breath.

            "Legolas, you cannot possibly blame yourself for not acting.  It seems that everyone kept it a secret.  And we cannot yet know the whole story.  Perhaps something else will be revealed that would have made it impossible for you to understand."  Aragorn was chagrined as his friend for even considering putting blame on himself.

  Legolas shook his head, and was going to say more when another elf came towards them at a dash.  He seemed to be about Haldir's age, and wore the uniform of the guardian, with the emblem that signified him as captain on it.  When he got to the pair, he spoke quickly and quietly, with a sense of urgency that was seldom heard in the tones of elves.

            "I am Sendenial, a squad captain.  I know that you two had recently been associated a great deal with Lythian, so I feel you might know something of this matter.  I was conversing with the lady only a few moments ago when Lythian came in, obviously very upset.  She told the Lady that she wished to resign as captain and leave Lorien."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            For several moments Aragorn and Legolas just stood there shell-shocked and confused. Then they both turned and began to run in opposite directions. Aragorn went towards Sendenial, Legolas towards Lythian's house.

            "Where are you going?" Aragorn asked, gesturing to Sendenial to take him to Lythian.

            "Haldir" Legolas replied simply before sprinting off at a startling speed.  Aragorn shook his head and followed the Lorien elf off in the opposite direction.

~*~*~*~

Legolas ran as fast as he could, quickly reaching Lythian's house.  He knew that Haldir must have had something to do with Lythian sudden behavior, and he was going to find out what.

            Tearing into the bedroom, Legolas found Haldir sitting on the bed, staring at nothing.

            "What did you do to Lythian?" Legolas accused angrily, looking at the older elf suspiciously.

            "I told her to leave me alone," Haldir replied flatly, regarding Legolas coolly.

            "You hurt her!" Legolas pressed, feeling suddenly protective of the she-elf.  She had been so eager to help, and had had such a sunny personality; the idea of her upset bothered the prince.  She had done nothing but be helpful, and she was so friendly to everyone, including the rest of the fellowship.

            "I told her to leave me alone." Haldir continued, his voice too emotionless to be real.  

            "You!" Legolas was disgusted. "You are not Haldir anymore!  You are some monster who has taken his body! You wallow in your own grief, completely oblivious to the fact that you're hurting others around you!  We've been patient, and we've supported you, because you are my friend, and friends help each other! But now, now you're ruining the life of someone who cares for you, and doing it purposely!  We'll stop Haldir, I promise.  We won't help you, because you are obviously not interested in caring about your life or ours anymore!  Because you like the pain that flows around you and everything you touch! Go ahead, hurt yourself, or, even better," Legolas reached into his tunic and pulled out an ornate dagger, a present from the March Warden several years ago at Legolas's crowning as warrior prince of Mirkwood.  The elven prince un-sheathed the weapon and tossed it onto the bed right in front of Haldir, its edge gleaming in the last lights of sunset.  His voice cracked, anger making him all but incoherent, "why don't you just go ahead and kill yourself?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

_*Mae Govannen – Well met_

Well, that's it for now ::evil grin::

I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit abrupt, but I wanted to have a bit of action and a little more angst.

I'll try to update soon, but it may be awhile, because I'm really busy lately.

Wind to thy wings,

Lady-Daine


	10. Burn or Freeze?

Hello Everyone, Once again, I LOVED getting such wonderful reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything related to it, except for Lythian and Luinelothiel, and Sendenial, and the random squirrel that appears in this chapter…

Special thanks to Liquid Dreamer, for a conversation with her inadvertently led to an idea that I am using for my plot.  Thanks a lot! J I hope I can explain it as well as you did!

****Oh yes, and an extra special thanks to my new Beta, Amlugwen!!  I'm sure this story is going to see some huge improvements with someone who isn't totally insane helping to limit my psychotic ideas!  And three cheers for Orcs!! You're the best!*****

My wonderful reviewers:

Lady Of Legolas-::joins in on the Haldir smacking:: I know he was acting like a jerk, but it was too easy to just let him fall into Lythian's arms.  Wasn't Legolas just wonderful?  I think he did a good job getting a bit of sense into our friend Haldir…

Jadegoddess- Lythian is heartbroken- and it's more then it seems… well, I'm not going to give too much away…

HalandLeg4ever- I'm really glad you liked it.  I wasn't _going_ to leave a cliff-hanger, but what can I say? I'm evil… I just couldn't help myself!  Here's another chapter coming right up…

Mirkwoodmaiden- ::joins in with the sniffling::  I do believe you read my mind.  This coming chapter is going to feature a lot of thoughts, many of which will be Legolas's!  I'm really glad you liked it…I put a lot of passion into the scene between Lythian and Haldir, and I hope that this next chapter doesn't disappoint!

Amlugwen- Hello again!  Here's the next chapter that I've been working on (while fighting through our wonderful conversations about Orcs)  and hopefully I won't keep you on Caradhras for too long ::evil grin:: it's so much MORE fun to keep you hanging off one of the misty mountains….

The Lady Of Light- sorry for the torture, I couldn't help but leave a cliff hanger.  I do believe that I'm becoming sadistic- just like Haldir.  Well, here's the follow-up to my nice little cliffy- chapter 10.  If you'd like to Beta for me, the more the merrier!  If you wouldn't mind dropping me an e-mail (it's in my profile) so I don't forget, I need all the help I can get!

Kawaii Elf Girl-  ohhh… cookies ::hands them out to Lythian and Legolas and munches own:: YUMMY!! You are going to run out of cookies in accordance to the prophecy… ::hands over fresh box of cookies:: here you go!  And I think the Lady does know about it, but you might want to ask her… I guess she knows, but she kind of wants to let Legolas/Haldir/Lythian/Aragorn work things out on their own before she intercedes… especially because everything is in such a delicate balance, and she knows a secret that might just throw it off…::evil laughter is heard, followed by the sounds of someone gobbling cookies::

Liquid Dreamer-  ::looks sheepish:: I cheated and went to Lordoftherings.net to look at some of the Lorien scenery, and there were windows there….  I guess there isn't a really adequate description in the books, so I used the movies ::winces:: I really like windows, so I went with it.  I know the whole thing between Lythian and Haldir is quick and abrupt.. that's meant to be for a reason that will soon be revealed ::evil laughter:: I'm glad you liked the song though, I LOVE it, it's so sad… ::starts to sing, ignoring glares and people putting hands over their ears::

Before I start chapter ten, I'd just like to add a few notes:  I've had a pretty free summer, which is quickly coming to a close.  Marching Band is in full swing, quickly followed by school, and so chapters are going to probably be updated less and less from this starting point.  I haven't updated in over a week- this was due to the fact that my world temporarily fell apart.  I knew that this summer was going to be a huge turning point for me and my friends, but actually seeing them wave goodbye was- nothing less then devastating for me.  However, I'll live, and be happy, and see them again.  Don't mind me, I'm just senselessly wallowing in bereavement…

**_So, this story is for you guys! Erik, Ryan, Julia, Courtney, Maddy, Allison, Laura, and Hilda- I love you!!  And we'll meet again someday! I promise!_**

****

****

**_  Elen Sila Lumenn' omentivelo!! _**

****

****

****

Ok, now that all the Soppy dedications are over, onward with the writing!

**Halo of Tears**

****

_Chapter 10_

****

**_Burn or Freeze?_****__**

****

****

            Lythian sat on a mossy rock, several yards away from Galadriel's audience chamber. It was now dark, and the sounds of the forest filled the otherwise still air; those of owls hooting, and an occasional cry of a wolf or another beast that hunted at night.  Aragorn sat across from her, but he quickly gave up his veil of calm and leapt up, pacing back and forth, ignoring roots and other obstacles that might trip him in the dark.  A single lantern had been placed next to him, and it lit the scene eerily, making the dark trees seem to swim in light, their leaves occasionally rustling.  If one had been tranquil and very observant, they would probably appreciate the beauty of the dark forest.  Unfortunately, Aragorn was all too distracted and Lythian completely blind to it.**__**

For the she elf indeed looked as though she might be blind. Her face was completely expressionless, her body stiff and straight; too stiff and straight to be natural.  Not a single emotion played across her features; normally vivid purple eyes were dull, her white skin absent of the usual ethereal glow that graced the features of all elves.  Aragorn frowned deeply, thinking that a weeping elf or even one full of anger would be an improvement to the statue that sat in front of him.  _This is just my day, he thought wryly __the day that all the elves turn into marble.  Well at least Gimli will be happy- Marble is no a bad mining stone.  He turned to his charge._

_"_Lythian," Aragorn paused, at a complete loss for what to say.  Legolas had the eloquence of words; he preferred to be blunt and to the point.  _Ah well, Aragorn shrugged, _I guess I'll use my way._ "Why?  Why this sudden...change?"  The man cursed himself for his clumsy word choice.  The elf didn't move, didn't look up at him, didn't speak.  The only sign that she was still alive was the slow movement of her chest that indicated that she was breathing._

_Don't tell me that you understand_

Lythian struggled to breath, feeling as though any moment, blackness would take her.  Why had Haldir said something so cold, something that froze her soul.  _He had loved her…No!  He loved the dead elf, not her, and he never would_.  Lythian tried to peer around the forest that she loved so much, but it was no longer there.  All she could see was a black void that was steadily closing in on her. 

_You don't understand the pain, and you never will_

He had rejected her simply, so why did it hurt so much?  That couldn't be the origin of this terrible feeling

            _She was surrounded on all sides by ice, and she was becoming part of it, freezing away, freezing and burning at the same time…_

Lythian blinked furiously, desperately trying to return to reality, but it was of no use.  There was only pain, and cold.  Not a numbing cold, but a burning one!  It greedily ran through her, claiming her heart and soul as its own.

_I do NOT want to see your face again…_

            Aragorn began to panic slightly.  Though he was highly skilled in the art of healing, this was something he had never seen before, and he had no idea how to treat it.  A lesson of Elrond's came to the back of his mind, unpleasantly returning to his memory.  _Grief!  This was elvish grief, the fading away of the soul.  But never was it this rapid!!_

"Lythian!" Aragorn shouted, starting to lose track of reality himself, for the she-elf's eyes turned toward him, completely unseeing, and Lythian's body crumpled to the ground.  Aragorn ran towards her, trying to cushion the fall.  He gasped, finding that her entire body was ice cold and her pulse had slowed to an irregular, shallow pace.

             "Oh Gods, by the valor, someone help!"  Aragorn's shout echoed through the woods, but only a silence greeted his call.  _Silent as the grave the man thought fleetingly, shaking the she elf urgently to no avail._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas glared at Haldir, but even under his mask of anger, he could feel himself beginning to tremble.  It was too much; the secrets that had lurked in the family, his best friend's soul cracking, and the ever present feeling that it was never going to be alright- ever.  Haldir just stared back at him blankly, alternating his gaze between the prince, and the gleaming blade that lay on the bed between them. 

             The older elf had felt a shock run through his body when Legolas had tossed him the blade, like a sudden jolt that had brought him back to the present.  For he remembered the blade he had given the prince well, and the words that he himself had inscribed upon it.  In tengar font, expertly engraved on the dagger were the words "_Look not to the shadows of the past, but to the light of a bright future."_

_A bright future.  It seemed that his life was swathed in shadow, and would remain that way.  His light…_  Haldir choked on the thought, as though he had spoken aloud. _His light was gone, vanquished by a black arrow.  It would never shine again.  And yet…_

_Lythian had offered it back rekindled.  He could never accept such an offering though- it would not light his way, only burn him, and consume him in flames.   Yet surely he would freeze if he allowed himself to be carried away by the tainted shadows of the past, the cold and forbidding path that he had taken.  Burn or freeze?_

            Legolas could not take the tension anymore.  Swiftly, the prince left the house and wandered aimlessly into the same woods that Lythian had earlier that evening.  

            _It was tainted, my family, me, my life!  The knowledge that the quiet peace of Mirkwood was only a superficial cover-up was too much for Legolas to digest, too much to accept.  Why hadn't he known?  Surely his mother's tears and his father's lack of sympathy should have told him something.  And yet the young elf had never thought that anything was amiss, never asked, never knew._

_Never knew_

Legolas mentally berated himself.  Somehow, he had always known, had always felt the tension that flowed through the halls of Mirkwood.  Yet he had ignored it. And now, his mother was dead, and Haldir seemed not far behind_.  I could have done something, I could have…_ Yet the elf left that sentence unfinished, for he had no idea what he could have done.  Had he investigated, would the younger version of himself been able to handle the results of his search?  And if he brought the problem to the surface, would it not have exploded, leaving all of Mirkwood's royal family in tatters?  Legolas shook his head vehemently.  There were too many questions, too many unanswered inquiries that swathed the entire conflict in mystery.  He had to piece everything together, slowly, yet there were so many things missing that the elf doubted he would be able to keep things straight.  For all he knew, Haldir could be his father…  Legolas shuddered at the very idea, and shook his head again, knowing the idea to be impossible.  While he might have had his mother's eyes, the prince certainly had most of Thranduil features.  After all his head shaking, Legolas's long hair fell in his eyes, but the elf ignored it and simply sat down, trying to hold onto his thoughts and keep his wits.  He must not be blinded by the conflict with Haldir.  He had been set off on a mission to assist the ring bearer, and he must complete that task if nothing else.  _I must keep myself intact, must focus on my mission,_ Legolas thought, sitting with his head resting on his knees.  Forcing himself to relax and listen to the sounds of the night, the prince found that the events of the evening had worn him down to exhaustion.  The lullaby of chirping crickets and the rustling of leaves sent the elf into a deep slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn continued to shake Lythian, hoarsely still calling for help.  He wasn't so far from dwellings that someone shouldn't hear him, yet still no one came.  The stout hearted man was on the edge of weeping, for nothing he did caused Lythian to stir, and her pulse was getting more and more irregular with each passing moment.  He closed his eyes in sheer exhaustion, and though he had only woken from a deep slumber a few hours ago, he felt as though he had not slept in decades.

            "So it is worse then I thought," came a quiet voice from behind him.  Aragorn jumped and looked around to find the Lady herself gazing worriedly at the limp elf in the man's grasp.

            "Milady, I need some help, she's barely-"Aragorn said franticly, all but forgetting courtesy towards the monarch. However, Galadriel cut him off quickly.

            'I am sorry I did not come sooner, but there was something I needed to consult." Galadriel said, kneeling next to him and looking directly into his eyes. Aragorn only nodded. "What do you know of the history of elves?" Galadriel asked the man, who couldn't avert his gaze.

            "A little," Aragorn replied, having no notion of what this had to do with Lythian's condition. "I learned about the Simi-"Once again, The Lady cut him off, speaking quickly and articulately.

            "Do you know of our souls?   As long as the elder live, all of us are bound to live forever, or our souls are.  If we die, our souls are brought back in different bodies.  If we die selflessly, as Glorfindel did against the Balrog, we may come back in our old bodies."  Aragorn had not known this, and he had not made the connection with Lythian yet.  His head spun with this new information and the possibilities it created.

            "What does this have to do with Lythian?" Aragorn asked, still confused.  At that moment, The Lady pierced him again with her gaze, and information suddenly flooded into the man's brain.  It wasn't in words, but in feelings, thoughts, and pictures.  Scenes of a younger Haldir and a young she-elf whose name was Luinelothiel whirled through Aragorn's mind and the man's head all but burst with the huge amount of information.  Galadriel had opened her mind to his, giving him all her memories of Haldir's past up to the present.  

_Luinelothiel_

_Love_

_Devastation_

_Mirkwood_

_Loss_

_Cold_

           

            When all the information had been passed, Aragorn bowed his head and fought off the blackness that threatened him.  Such a passing of information stunned him, and it was several minutes before he dared raise his head, that now pounded with a resounding headache.  It however, did not stop the sudden revelation that the man had, as he looked down at the unconscious elf in front of him. The Lady broke the silence that had come over the three of them while she shared the memories.

            "I was not sure, but my mirror is infallible.  Love and those bound to each other by it are strong.  I believe that when Legolas reopened Haldir's mind to memories and he began to hurt again, Lythian's soul also hurt, and was also opened, spilling out memories of past lives.

  Weakly Aragorn replied,

            "So she- Lythian.  Lythian is…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Haldir sat still, trying to run through his feelings which had turned into a raging ocean of conflicting ideas and incoherency.  He urgently looked around for a single thing that he could grasp as an infallible fact, something that would never change, never shift away from him, yet there was nothing.  Years ago, Luinelothiel had served that purpose, yet she had slipped away, leaving Haldir to drown in his own mind.  He had solved that problem by climbing onto an iceberg of sorts, numbing thought and feeling.  Now Lythian had melted his haven of an iceberg, and he was left again to struggle against the raging waves and currents of distress.

Lythian had been there, had offered him a haven from the storm, and he had pushed her away, into raging waters that would swallow her.  She had offered him her life, and he rejected it.  Perhaps he was the monster that Legolas had described, perhaps he should just take that knife and…  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Legolas was deep in a dream that sported hazy faces of his father and mother, and some of Haldir holding a knife. _They were all crowded together in the main throne room of Mirkwood, though strangely, only his mother sat on a throne, and Haldir and Thranduil faced each other, both of their faces showing only hatred toward each other.  This seemed to upset his mother beyond reason, and Luinelothiel burst into tears.  She began to run towards him, away from Legolas's glaring father and friend.  His mother held out her hands to him, and Legolas reached for them, wanting to take the burden from her, the burden that was now on his shoulders._

_            "Help, please help!" Luinelothiel wept through her tears.  But the voice quickly changed, taking on a masculine form and getting louder and louder._

_"Help"_

_"Help"_

"Help!"

              Legolas was thrown out of his slumber rudely by the sound of his close friend shouting in the distance.  Without thinking, the elf leapt to his feet and followed the sound, for Aragorn was normally calm about almost any situation, and the panic in his voice assured that something was terribly wrong.

~*~*~*~*~

Haldir reached slowly toward the knife, tempted by Legolas's sinister offer.  Though his mind tried to resist, his will was much stronger, and his fingers were extremely close to it when something caused him to jump back, startled. 

            Someone was calling urgently for help in the distance.  Haldir thought he recognized the voice, but he couldn't be sure.  The elf began to reach back towards the knife, but this time his mind was stronger.  _You are the March Warden_!_ He told himself fiercely.  _You are to help anyone in trouble within the borders of your country!_  Shaking himself, Haldir jumped to his feet and left the house, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body, frantically trying to reach the one in distress._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn found that his mouth was dry, and he couldn't bring himself to say the next words, for he despaired at what would come if his worst fears were confirmed.  Luckily, he was saved the duty, for at that very moment, both Legolas and Haldir burst towards them, both breathing heavily and looking wildly for whoever was in anguish.  Simultaneously, their eyes found Lythian's limp body, and they chorused together,

"Lythian!"  

However, Galadriel shook her head and turned to Aragorn.  Both Haldir and Legolas looked confused and turned to the man for an explanation of the Lady's actions.  The man swallowed and said a quick prayer to whichever Gods were listening before speaking slowly and reluctantly.

"Not Lythian," He said, trying to bring moisture to his paper dry mouth.             

"She...her…her soul… This," 

 Aragorn pointed to the unconscious elf.

"Is Luinelothiel."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's it for now!! I tried to explain the re-incarnation factor without getting too much into it.  It's all explained in the Simirallion, but I really didn't want to get too deep!  I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm not sure when that will be!

Please R/R!!!!

_Wind to thy Wings,_

_Lady-Daine_


	11. A reversal of Roles

WAHOO!!!

I'm back from band camp and am officially dead… my arms hurt so much that I do not believe I will ever be able to use them again….  

On the other hand, my fingers are all right, which means I can still type! ::ignores cries of distress::

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of anything having to do with Lord of the Rings.  If I did, I would take them all to band camp and see if they survived.  Legolas could be in the colorguard with me, Aragorn could play the trumpet, Haldir could be a flute, and the Pippin could be a drummer! (his intelligence level is at _exactly _the same place as the drum line in our band)

Now, onward with the story (I'll reply to reviewers on the next chapter, I promise, but I mainly wanted to get this one up)

A/N this is that last chapter before school starts, so it's probably going to be that last update for a little while, and that least insane one. Just to make things even better, I managed to get myself elected the Secretary of my marching band ::bashes self on the head for running for office:: So now, I get even more duties and responsibilities.  I truly love to march, and I like to do well in school, so writing falls a few not On the other hand, I PROMISE that I will finish this fiction eventually, I will NOT abandon it!  

This chapter is a bit short… sorry for that…

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Haldir just stared.  It was all he could do; everything within him seemed to just stop and freeze up.  It was no longer a frozen immobility- it was now a burning realization.  This girl… his captain, was…..

_The grotesque twang of the bow…_

Who was she?  Haldir was torn between turning around and running as fast as he possibly could away from this group, and running towards the still figure on the ground.

_The point of the black arrow, flying towards him_

Didn't his kind have to die selflessly to retain their souls?

_Luinelothiel leaping in front of it, taking it for him…_

She had what? The revelation struck him as soundly as any physical blow, nearly bowling the sturdy elf over.  Haldir did a mental run-through of the memory and shook his head in complete bewilderment.  Everything ran over his mind like it had happened yesterday, every detail clear, yet the sight was alien to him.  How did that particular fact slip his mind for five thousand years? The question echoed in his mind, ringing through his head.  The image of the arrow hitting his love continuously flashed through his head…over and over…

"Haldir!" Aragorn called to the elf, his eyes a plea for some kind of help.  The man was utterly convinced that this torn elf was now Lythian's only hope.  He was the only one who could do something, anything at all.  Even the Lady was helpless.

  The March Warden looked up, feeling in every way defeated, until his eyes met the unconscious elf on the ground in front of him.  Here was his hope, his Luinelothiel alive in front of him again.  His chance… his chance to prevail where he had last failed.  His chance to save her…

With a yell of pure desperation, Haldir leapt forward and landed quite ungracefully next to Aragorn, gently but quickly taking the inert body in his arms from the man and holding it close to him.  Softly, and a little awkwardly, the elf spoke…

"Luine…I mean, Lythian, my…my…beloved, wake up, please, wake up, listen to me.  I love you,… and….and…..and I will never leave your side again…. I… promise."  Haldir broke off and could say no more for the tears in his eyes and the lump in his throat.  Determination kept him clinging to the cold body.  Failure was not an option. Not again.

            Lythian's body remained cold and immobile.  Haldir only hugged it closer to him, so that Lythian's had rested on his chest, and her flaccid body was in his lap.  Legolas had regained his ability to move and was crouching next to Aragorn and the Lady, silently looking at Haldir's now shaking body and Lythian lifeless one.

            "Gods, please, by the Valar…" Haldir now shivering quite violently but it wasn't from cold.  Huge, choking sobs wracked his body.  He had to fight off the storm of emotions that were gong to sweep him away… but he couldn't do it alone… he needed help….he desperately needed…

            "Haldir?"  A very faint voice that didn't belong to Legolas, Aragorn, or the Lady called softly to him, and the March Warden looked down, not daring to hope.  But… indeed two violet eyes stared up at him in slight confusion.  Lythian was much paler then was usual, even for an elf, but the glint of mischief that was always in her eyes was there, and she smiled slightly up at the older elf.  It was enough for Haldir.  The stoic March Warden's face was alight with deep emotion, and he continued to shiver as he all but crushed Lythian to him, burying his face into her shoulder and showering her face with kisses.  Lythian for her part, looked slightly confused for a moment, and then, after orientating herself, joined in his activities whole heartedly.  After a few moments of furious joy, Haldir pulled away slightly, then brought his face down to his new found lover's and captured her mouth passionately.  The two of them stayed in their intertwined position for several moments, oblivious to their surroundings.

The Lady smiled softly and then stood up, and after a nod towards Aragorn and Legolas, took her silent leave though the forest.  Aragorn turned to the Mirkwood prince, and was surprised to see a slightly haunted expression in his eyes as he watched the newly made couple.  Taking his friend's elbow, he got up, and Legolas followed his example.  As silently as the Lady, the two of them took their own leave, with Aragorn making a mental note to speak to his friend about the expression he had worn.

Haldir took no notice of his counterpart's exit, but focused entirely on his new found lover.

            "I'm…so sorry!" He managed to say between fevered embraces, "I don't know what in the world…"  Lythian cut him off with another kiss.

            "It doesn't matter anymore," she said when they had cut it off.  "I love you,"  

            "And I love you," Haldir managed to say, before being drawn back into a feverish exchange of five thousand years worth of love….

~*~*~*~*~*~

The night had matured, and it was the time when most inhabitants of Lorien were settling into bed and the scouting shifts changed.

Gimli paced the Fellowship's camp fitfully in the darkness, furrowing his brow now and then, and grunting.  Legolas and Aragorn were up to something, and it had to do with that extra poncy-stupid-conceited-wanna be warrior named Haldir.  Personally Gimli thought that Haldir was an all time low for the elven race.  Though he found out through Legolas that not all elves were as bad as they seemed, Haldir certainly was.  Why Legolas and Aragorn would want to spend their time with him was beyond the dwarf.  Gimli shrugged, _Legolas never was very sensible…_

"Mister Gimli?"  The dwarf looked behind him to see Merry and Pippin leaning against a tree.  Pippin was the one that had spoken, but they both had curious glints in their eyes, the kind they got when they were out to find a tidbit of information.  From experience, Gimli knew that they wouldn't give up until they had it, or until someone offered them food.

            "Yes lads?" Gimli replied personably.  The hobbit amused him greatly, and for all the mishaps they got into, they all had good hearts.

            "We were wondering…" Pippin began, only a hint of reluctance in his voice. "What have Mister Strider and Mister Legolas gotten themselves into?  They don't seem to be around camp much and, well, we… we were wondering why they seem so upset when they do come to camp."  Gimli shook his head.

            "I wish I knew myself, master hobbit." The dwarf said.  "They refused to tell me when I ask, and I can never seem to follow them.

"Perhaps," came a new voice from the opposite direction, "They do not want to be followed.  Elves can rarely be tracked by anyone other then another elf, and that ranger is close enough to one that he is not far behind the Mirkwood prince."  Boromir of Gondor came walking out of the trees behind the hobbits with a pitcher of wine in his hands.  Gimli made a slight face.  He did not much like the steward's son, for Boromir was often distrustful of both Aragorn and Legolas, and showed little faith in the ring bearer, dampening the already unsteady self esteem of Frodo.  

            "Well then," the dwarf said, trying to put on a tone of finality.  "If Legolas does not want something found it, it is most likely for a good reason, or he has found a pretty elf lady.   Since the chance of our master elf finding a lady, I believe it is the former of the two reasons, and we must respect his right to a secret."  Gimli nodded slightly at Boromir and emphasized the finals words of his small speech.  For some reason, he didn't want Boromir to get immersed in whatever it was that Legolas and Aragorn were up too.  For that reason, he didn't mention the association it had with Haldir of Lorien.

            "A ranger and an elf," Boromir drawled, "I wonder what dirty secrets they might hold together.  Perhaps it is not a pretty lady that Legolas has found, but a pretty human.  Not that I care much for his taste in men…"  Boromir cut off the sentence, a nasty tone in his voice.  Gimli silently vowed revenge.  The dwarf had no problem with the implication of Legolas and Aragorn being lovers as he knew and respected many men and dwarves alike who's preferences ran to their own gender, but the comment was clearly meant as an insult towards his friends, and that, Gimli could not tolerate. However, the hobbits beat him to the carrying out of revenge.  Whether or not it was intentional is left to the imagination.  Pippin turned to look at Boromir, peering around him to a tree that was several yards away.  Although Gimli knew very well that it was nearly impossible to see anything in the dark, Pippin brightened up and smiled hugely.

            "Mushrooms!"  He yelled jovially, running as fast as his hobbit legs could possibly take him towards the patch of fungus.  In the process, the none-too-graceful hobbit ran headlong into Boromir, making him stumble back, splashing the wine over the edges of the pitcher, staining the man's hands red, and getting several drops of the dark liquid on his silver tunic.  The man for his part managed to stumble away from the mad hobbit and keep his balance, delicately rebalancing his silver pitcher.  However, Merry was not going to let the man get off so easy.

            "Mushrooms?  Where?"  he replied to Pippin's comment, and without any warning, dashed headlong into Boromir, knocking the man, and his pitcher of wine into the air.  Nimbly, the hobbit dodged both and went to stand over with Pippin, both of them watching, amused as Boromir hit the ground, backside first.  The man groaned, but immediately jumped to his feet just in time to receive the pitched of wine-face down- over his head.  By the time the man got the pitcher off his head, he was dripping wet, and covered from head to toe in crimson.  Even in the darkness, Gimli could see the vibrant red color.  However, the wine wasn't the only thing staining the man's face red.  Boromir was crimson with anger, and he threw a glance of pure hatred at the two innocent looking Hobbits before storming off.

            _At least, Gimli thought, roaring with laughter when the man was out of earshot (the hobbits were already on the ground, shaking uncontrollably with hysterics) __He had the shame not to say anything._

~*~*~*~*~

Legolas allowed Aragorn to draw him away from the scene of Haldir and Lythian, his eyes both wanting and not wanting to leave it.  It made him sick, but at the same time, he felt sick for feeling sick, because it was his best friend being truly happy for the first time in millenniums.  So why did he feel so awful?   Why did he feel such alien emotions running through him?  Surely it wasn't jealously, surely not…. Mentally, Legolas kicked himself. _I do believe that I've topped the list for stupidest things ever done.  _Conflicting feelings hit him from both sides and succeeded in doing nothing but make him feel sicker.

            "What is wrong my friend?" Aragorn peered through the darkness at the elf as the two of them made their way slowly back to the campsite of the fellowship. "You do not seem very happy, and yet I do believe that the majority of our problems have been solved."  Aragorn was extremely happy about the way that the events had turned out, after getting over the extreme shock of the events that had recently occurred.  Sometime, when the fellowship was over and he was able to settle somewhere, Aragorn decided, that he would study deeply the life and death cycles of the elves and piece together the events of the past days.  However, right now, the man simply wanted to return to the task of accompanying the ring bearer and worry about little else.

_She is the reincarnation of my mother!_ Legolas told himself stubbornly, before forcing calm to his voice. 

            "I am very happy for Haldir and Lythian," Legolas said, truthfully.  "I am glad that they are happy."  He left the words hanging.

            "However…?" Aragorn pried, knowing there was a downside to Legolas's words.

            "Nothing." Legolas said, trying to sounds content.

            "You are a terrible liar." Aragorn said flatly.  After a long silence broken only by the sounds of chirping crickets, Legolas spoke, very reluctantly.

            "There's just something about Lythian…"  Legolas trailed off once again.

            "What about her?" Aragorn asked impatiently.  He dearly wished that the elf would stop beating around the bush and tell him simply what was wrong.

            "I…I think…" Legolas began slowly.

            "You think what?" Aragorn asked, clearly annoyed, all his patience having left him.  Legolas stopped short in his tracks a few yards from where the fellowship's camp was.  Grimacing, he turned to face Aragorn and articulated,

            "I think I'm in love with her."

~*~*~*~*~

That's all for now

Once again, thanks to my Beta, Amlugwen for her wonderful ideas and input!

I'll post ASAP, once things settle down a little bit.

Good luck with everyone returning to work and school this week!

Wind to thy wings,

Lady-Daine


	12. Love's Blade

I am finally back, and ready to roll.  Due to time constraints, I'm not going to spend a lot of time writing useless salutations… onward with the story—

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor do I ever think I will, though I would like to.  Please don't sue me, I wanna go to college!

Aragorn stared intently at Legolas, not daring to say anything for fear of making a bad situation worse. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire, he thought sardonically, _At least with Haldir it was impersonal, but I get the terrible feeling that we're going to have a repeat of the last three days-with my best friend!__

            Legolas was staring at Aragorn intently, a little shaken after admitting his predicament out loud.

            "Aragorn, I know she's supposed to be the re-incarnation of my mother, but… I can't help my….feelings."  The elf said self-consciously, starting to walk again.

            "Could it be… that you're feeling attracted to her simply because her…soul is connected to yours maternally?" Aragorn asked, marveling at the conversation that he was having.  It would have been fascinating-had it not been so stressful.

            "Perhaps," Legolas replied doubtfully.  "But I don't think so…"  He trailed the sentence off as they made their way into the fellowship's camp in time to see Boromir loudly and very colorfully cursing two very smug looking hobbits.  He was much redder the usual and an upturned wine jug on the edge of the clearing made the situation rather obvious.

            "Is wearing red wine the newest fashion in Gondor?" Legolas asked with mock curiosity, adopting a carefree stride as he walked into the camp.  Aragorn frowned inwardly at his friend's sudden façade, but made no comment.  Meanwhile, Boromir gave Legolas a killer glare and stalked off to his packs to change.

            "Hello Mr. Legolas," Pippin said jovially as the elf came towards the middle of the campsite.

            "Hello Pippin, it looks like you've been busy!" Legolas replied cheerfully.  Only Aragorn, who had been trained to read feelings, could sense the counterfeit tone. Legolas chatted pleasantly with the other members of the fellowship like there was nothing wrong. He was about to say something when Merry yawned loudly, cutting off whatever the ranger was going to say.

            "I'm for bed," the hobbit said, already heading towards his bed rolls.  Others muttered assent began to settle in for the night. 

~

            Legolas lay still, listening to the soft snores that meant that the hobbits and Gimli were asleep.  His head and stomach churned with unease, emotion after emotion floating through his mind, confusing laced within each one.  

_Why Lythian?  Of all the beautiful elves that I could have had (privilege of royalty) _why do I want the one that is supposed to be my mother?__

The elf quickly gave up on rest, not that he was feeling particularly like sleeping, and stood up silently.  Grabbing onto a nearby tree bough, the prince swung himself soundlessly into the trees and disappeared into the night, hoping that no one had seen him leave the site.  He desperately wanted to be alone to try and sort himself out.  

After about twenty minutes of tree walking away from the camp, Legolas was sure that he was safe from the eyes and ears of anyone else besides the trees.

~*~*~*~*~

Since his revelation, the world has suddenly seemed to jump into color.  Everything was brighter, even in the dim light of the moon, and the very air that he breathed seemed to taste wonderful.  The new couple was now sitting at the foot of a large tree, closely cuddled together with Lythian's head resting on Haldir's chest, his arms around her and their hands intertwined.  Neither of them were particularly inclined to sleep at the moment, love struck as they were.

Haldir felt nothing but numb joy, a deep contentment that was too deep for words to say.  If he died in the next moment, he would die with ultimate joy.  There was nothing in the world that could change his happiness, and he intended to keep it that way.

Lythian felt exactly the same way, and was sending constant waves of wordless love to the older elf.  No one and nothing else mattered; the complications that their relationship was going to bring could be dealt with later.

"How did I ever live without you?" Haldir wondered aloud, absent mindedly playing with Lythian's long hair.  

  The she-elf didn't answer the question for a moment, but then to her own surprise, answered sharply.

            "You lived with my soul in another form."  The words were suddenly bitter, and Lythian could feel Haldir tense up near her.  However, he did not let go of her, but answered wholeheartedly.

            "I lived with another elf.  But I love you for who you are and not for who you were!"  Lythian tensed at the beginning of his statement and turned to face him when he finished it.  However, instead of replying, the she-elf looked straight into the eyes of her lover, searching them for something.  What it was she was looking for, even Lythian didn't understand. Haldir's eyes were alight in the dark, and all they reflected were sincerity and love.  Lythian nodded and turned around, relaxing again.

            "I love you Haldir." She said softly, accepting his answer and letting the moment of bitterness pass.  The older elf brought his lips down softly to her check and murmured, softly as a gentle breeze, "I love you too- Lythian"

~*~*~*~*~

"So there is to be a happy ending after all?"  Celeborn questioned Galadriel as the lady settled herself down in their bed.

            "I hope so with all my heart." The she-elf replied, closing her eyes and opening them again to face her husband.

            "You have doubts." Celeborn said, framing it not as a question but as a statement.

            "I…" Galadriel began, somewhat uncertain of what to say next.

"This whole situation is very twisted.  I know not if any other issues will come up, but I believe that Prince Legolas will have some severe reactions to this.  He…he never knew about the circumstances surrounding his mother's death."  Celeborn nodded sagely.  

            "I believe that you're right.  Perhaps we should approach him about this-" But Galadriel shook her head.  

            "We do not know the entire story, and if we did, it is not our place to speak to him.  I hate to ruin the happiness so soon, but the explanation cannot wait. The only one who can speak to Legolas about this and give him the entire story with no dilution is Haldir himself."  Celeborn frowned.

"Can it not wait a few days until things have had time to settle?"  Galadriel faced her husband with a pained look in her eyes.

"I saw Legolas's face when he turned away to leave Haldir and Lythian tonight.  His face was so haunted…"  The wise she-elf cut off and stared sadly at her own beloved. "There is something wrong that he dare not speak of, and when it is combined with sheer confusion and pain, I believe it might be deadly."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sir!  Haldir?  Are you awake?"  Haldir was pulled out of sleep in time to see a guard in uniform peering into the door way of his tree house.

            "No."  He replied flatly, gradually levering himself out of the bed. Gently, he leaned down to kiss Lythian, but the she-elf simply rolled over and continued to sleep.  

            Haldir walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, still in the lose breeches and shirt that he had worn to sleep.  Every muscle in his body demanded sleep, but the tone of the Guard's voice automatically put him on alert.

            "What is it?"  He asked the guard curiously.

            "The lady wishes your presence."  The guard replied in a flat monotone.  Haldir sighed.  The lady wanting to see him this early was certainly an omen of bad news.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas sat in the antechamber to the council room with his face in his hands.  He had not slept in what felt like (and was) days and the recent events had been both physically and mentally draining on the prince.  Though he had legendary endurance and strength, he was by no means invincible, and at the moment was completely exhausted.  _Why did Galadriel summon me here after everything was resolved? He wondered.  His curiosity was soon to be satisfied as Haldir and the Lady walked out of the council chamber._

            "Good morning Legolas" Galadriel said to the prince brightly.  Legolas returned the greeting, trying to act cheerful and not show any of his weariness.  Haldir however, was looking uncharacteristically nervous.  Galadriel must have felt the tension radiating from both her companions, because she made her explanation very short.

            "Legolas, you were never informed about the circumstances surrounding your mother's death save the fact that she was killed by orcs.  You understand that this situation with Lythian is closely involved with your mother?"  Legolas nodded, wondering where this conversation was going, but interjecting a question of his own.

            "What…what happened?  Can you explain-"Galadriel cut him off by holding up her hand for silence.

            "That is what Haldir is going to do," She said briefly, and left the room at a quick stride before either of the male elves could protest.  Haldir looked at Legolas blankly, no emotion on his face.  It was Legolas who broke the silence.

            "Tell me… tell me what it is that I am ignorant of!"  The sentence was a strong demand, and Haldir sat down gingerly on a nearby chair, taking a deep shuddering breath.  In a flat voice, betraying nothing, Haldir began an explanation.

~*~*~*~

            The blissfulness that had been Haldir when he had a newfound love was gone, and the anguish was back.  This was the first time that the elf had had to speak aloud to someone about his past, and of all people, it was his best friend and the son of his beloved.  Galadriel had summoned him, with a special note that had indicated that she wanted to see _only him in the morning at the council chamber.  When the March Warden had heard the Lady's order to give Legolas a full explanation, he had wanted to refuse, but the Lady's order was an order, and he could do nothing but obey and hope for the best.  It seemed that his recent lifestyle was extremely unsteady- finding Lythian had brought him up to the highest happiness that he had felt in centuries, only to be brought dawn and back up again by her bitterness and then her final  acceptance of him.  Now it had come crashing down again- and this time, he could not run away.  _

Haldir fought and barely won the fight to keep his voice steady as he spoke to the Mirkwood prince, carefully studying the other elf's face.  However, like his own face, no emotion played across the younger elf's face.  The elf remained completely still during the conversation, not making a single move.  Both of them looked horrible due to lack of sleep, and their mutual refusal to show feeling was making the meeting even worse.

            After what seemed like years and was actually only a few hours, the story was complete.  Haldir looked up, anticipating Legolas's reaction.

~*~*~*

Legolas could not believe what he was hearing-

_Involuntary marriage_

_An affair_

_Haldir and- his mother_

_Her death to save him-_

It was too much.  Too many feelings, too much information. 

_Pain_

_Betrayal'_

_Lies_

_Grief _

_Death_

 Legolas leapt up and strode across the room, as far as possible from Haldir.  He brought his hand up, and with a sound that resonated all over Lorien, brought his fist into the wall.  The very material of the wall cracked under the force, and Legolas's wrist was very clearly broken, but the elf felt and heard none of it.__

            Haldir stood up at the sound, brought out of his own morose thoughts.

            "Legolas, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.  But don't start doing Th-"The March Warden stopped short and took a step back in horror as Legolas turned around to face him.  The prince's face was one mask of madness, pain and anger.  In a movement so swift, Legolas's hand went to his sheath, pulled out one of his knives, and flung it-

 straight at Haldir.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's it.  I'm really sorry about how short it is, and how choppy, but I wanted to get _something _up. I know it's not my best, and the next chapter will be much better.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!!  I will respond to all of them someday.

I hope everyone's transition back into work/school was lovely!!

Wind to thy wings,

LD


	13. Colliding Hearts

Hi Everyone!!  Once again, I'm so thankful for all your wonderful, extremely supportive reviews!! I can't believe I have over 100!! That's amazing!! Your reviews have made me smile, cry, and laugh!!  To you wonderful people:

Amlugwen: ::three cheers for Orcs:: I guess Galadriel should have looked into her mirror, but I always thought of it as something for world changing events, not personal events.  Perhaps she did look in it and knows what going to happen J.  Anyway, thanks for the wonderful support and I'm glad you liked the last chapter and this one!!  I think you'll get a little explanation for some of your questions in this chapter!

Halandleg4ever: I'm really glad you're still enjoying it.  Don't keep too busy reading my stories, because you have to update your own wonderful stories ::cheeky smile:: Because I can't wait for the next chapter of "denied rights" ::hint hint::

Artenial:  Can I help? I love kicking people! (jk)  I'm really glad you enjoyed this chapter will make things even more exciting J

Kawaii Elf Girl: ::grins:: I love split personalites according to the prophecy.  Do you have anymore cookies?  I need some cookies….  Anyway, I hope Haldir doesn't die, because I like him, and I don't want our Legolas to get banished for murder.  Also, my pet lion Rufus says that Haldir doesn't really die at Helm's deep, but actually doesn't die until the third book in the attack on Lorien from Doth Morgul, but I won't give too much away…

The Lady Of Light: what can I say, I'm sadistic.  I love cliff hangers!! ::evil grin:: and the plot is going to get even thicker by the end of this chapter!  Thanks a lot for your constant reviews and lots and lots of support!!  And I know what you mean by school interfering with writing/reviewing… they should get rid of it, it's just a pest!

Panther2000: I don't like incest, so I don't think that will be happening, but a war between Legolas and Haldir...hmm… maybe, but I'm glad you liked this and thanks a lot for your review!

Mirkwoodmaiden:  Once again, thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! They make me feel so wonderful!  Marching band is lovely, though ::makes face:: I can't say too much for our new uniforms, however, I'm not complaining.  I think Luinelothiel's death will get explained better in the near future.  As for twists and turns; I think that a fictional story ought to be full of them!  I'm not going to leave you hanging for long, but this next chapter might…

Jadegoddess: Thanks for the review, and I also hope that Haldir doesn't get hit!

Lady Of Legolas:  I'm trying to update regularly, and I think that with my current schedule I'll be able to, as long as I don't start failing my evil AP physical science class ::dies::  Anyway, I'm glad that I'm throwing you off with my wonderful strange plot twists.  You never know, maybe I should throw you into the story to make sure that Legolas doesn't do anything- stupid.  Or perhaps it is too late J

Sinister Papaya Fondue: I love your penname! I agree that elves are crazy and do some really strange things sometimes.  Thanks a lot for your review!!

Yami Dragoness:  I'm glad you liked this chapter, thanks a lot for the review!

Liquid Dreamer: Once again, thanks for the wonderful reviews.  Thanks for the spelling correction, I wasn't sure, and I was too lazy to go look it up.  Luinelothiel's death is going to come up in the next couple of chapters, so I think your questions about that will be answered!

Now, I think that was everyone… if I forgot you, please tell me!! It was not on purpose, and I'm terribly sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything that has to do with it.  I'm using it strictly for recreational purposes!!

~*~*~

_Luinelothiel looked up, for once completely happy.  Nothing else matter, she had Haldir and that was all she needed.  He held her protectively and then just sat there, listening to the sounds of the night.  Then, suddenly-_

            Lythian groaned and woke up.  She had been having a very strange dream that was all too familiar- 

 The she-elf shrugged nonchalantly and stretched, looking to where Haldir should have been sleeping-

He wasn't there.

Lythian shrugged again, unworried by his absence but wondering where her lover had gone.  Taking her time to get dressed, the elf marveled about the events of the last week or so.  It was going to be slightly awkward informing the community that the March Warden had taken a scout half his age as a lover.  It would be excepted in time, but strange at first.  She was going to have to discuss the separation between their jobs and their lives with him at some point, but right now, it didn't seem important.  Everything was perfect, and nothing needed changing right now…

A voice startled her out of her reverie.  It was gruff and low, and it took Lythian a moment to realize that it was Gimli the dwarf who was speaking to her, or rather, to Haldir.

            "Ho!  Warden elf!  Have you seen Legolas anywhere lately?  Has he been exercising his usual bad taste and spending time in your company?"

  Lythian snickered at the Dwarf's rough insult and thought of doing something to make Gimli regret his jab.  However, there seemed to be just a hint of worry in the Dwarf's voice.  Going to the edge of the house, she replied,

            "Haldir is not here right now, nor is Prince Legolas, dwarf."  Gimli jumped a little at being addressed by Lythian and not by the expected March Warden.  However, he quickly regained his composure and managed a small smirk.

            "Are you Haldir's clerk now, taking messages when he's not home?"  Lythian resisted the urge to throw something heavy at the Dwarf.

            "If you are so naive to think so, then yes, I am Haldir's clerk." Lythian returned the jab.  "However, I am looking for him, and as Legolas is missing also, I do believe that they're together.  If you wish to follow me, I am going to find them right," Lythian cut off her sentence and half fell half climbed down Haldir's ladder in a single fluid movement, landing right next to Gimli. "Now."  The she-elf finished her sentence and began to stride towards The Lady's chambers, thinking vaguely that she might ask her where Haldir might be.  Gimli hesitated for a moment and then began to follow.

            The two unlikely companions walked together in silence for several minutes.  Then Gimli spoke up.

            "I think that Legolas has not been acting himself lately.  Have you any idea of the cause of his distress?"  Lythian peered at the dwarf, wondering how much Gimli knew.  From the look on the dwarf's face, he knew very little.  However, she was saved from having to reply, as the two of them had reached the entrance to the antechamber of the council room.  Lythian was about to go in when Celeborn himself stepped in front of her, forcing the she-elf to step back.

            "You cannot enter right now." The elven monarch said sternly.  "There is a… audience going on."  

            "Have you any idea where the March Warden and the Prince of Mirkwood are?" Lythian replied politely, wondering what kind of audience was going on at this point in the day.  Celeborn hesitated visibly before replying,

            "Yes, they are the ones participating in the audience."   At this, Lythian took a step back. Why were Legolas and Haldir, two very good friends, having a formal audience?

            "Legolas and- WHY?" Lythian asked, complexly baffled.  Celeborn looked uncomfortable.

            "We felt that Legolas deserves to know the background of the situation surrounding his mother's death.  Haldir is explaining things to him."  Lythian continued to look confused…

_The sounds of pounding feet, Orcs swarming around them, a black and evil darkness blocking the sun.  Both of them reflexively leaping to their feet, what meager weapons they had brandishing them with deadly accuracy…_

"Why would Legolas be disturbed by such events? I mean, it is in the past" Lythian couldn't understand, disturbing as his mother's death was, why Legolas would be upset by it.  And why were these dreams that seemed like memories coming to her?

            "I can answer that m'dear." Gimli spoke up, surprising both elves.

            "Legolas…he feels a great responsibility towards his family, and he is…haunted by memories more often then not, of his mother.  He probably has some gods-awful idea that he could of done something about the- situation.  Haldir just needs to squash that idea out of his head."  Celeborn nodded his assent to this idea.

_Haldir took down several Orcs with his hunting knife and Luinelothiel disabled many with her bare hands and several swiftly dealt kicks..  They were so vastly outnumbered, even though they were excellent fighters._

            "Are you sure that it's a good idea to tell him everything?" Lythian asked, shaking her head to avert herself from the strange day dreams that were attacking her mind.  Celeborn nodded again.

            "It has to be done." He said stoically.  Somehow, Lythian didn't believe him.

_The tall orc with the long bow, and the huge black arrow…_

Lythian couldn't take it anymore.  She *knew* that something was wrong…very wrong.

            "I need to see Haldir, right now!" She announced shakily, walking towards the council ante chamber.  "It's important."  She had only gained a step when Celeborn sturdily blocked her way.

            "I cannot allow that" the old elf said, now no emotion in his tone.  Gimli looked askance at Lythian's suddenly near hysterical voice, and looked towards Celeborn.

            "Perhaps you should let her go," the dwarf suggested. "She seems to know what she's doing."  Celeborn only shook his head and wound not let Lythian pass.

_The Orc drawing the string and aiming- directly at Haldir…._

"Let me through!" Lythian screamed, and threw herself at Celeborn, trying to bowl him over.  However, Celeborn had the advantage of weight and years in the military.  He grabbed Lythian's arms and pinned them behind her rightly.  The she-elf struggled violently, almost toppling both of them to the ground, but she could not escape.

            'I cannot allow you to pass!" He repeated through gritted teeth.

_Luinelothiel screamed a warning, but it was too late…_

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the ante- chamber.  Something- or something, had pounded one of the walls.  Gimli and the two elves gave up their struggle to look in the direction of the ante chamber in surprise- just enough time for Lythian to slip through her monarch's arms and race up to the building.  Celeborn shouted for her to halt, but the she-elf no longer knew anything save that she _had to get to Legolas and Haldir._

_The twang of the bow and the black arrow flying towards Haldir.__  Luinelothiel leapt in front of him-_

Lythian smashed the door to the ante-chamber open, unaware that she had broken the door off its hinges.  She leapt directly and blindly into Haldir-

_And into the arrow_

And into Legolas's knife

~*~*~*~*~

I do believe that that is the worst cliff hanger I've ever left anyone in… ::evil laugh:: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.  I know it was short, but I wanted to put it up, and I couldn't resist the temptation of leaving you there! J

I'll make up for the short chapter next time!!

Wind to thy wings,

LD


	14. One's blood spilt yet another lies dying

Hello everyone! (Once again!)  I'm back, and with a nice new, short chapter for everyone!! (I couldn't possibly wait too long to updateJ)

Anyway, I saw the Return of the King Trailer, and it looks wonderful.  Return of the King was my favorite, and if they can pull it off, I'll be delighted!!

I'll respond to reviews next chapter, I promise!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything that has to do with it, I am simply using it for recreational purposes.  Don't sue me please!! 

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Gazing across the water, it is so easy to let your soul drift off and float on the breeze over the water. _

_Up into the sky, to the shining stars, the last sure beacons of light.  _

_To forget everything, the hate that once seemed omnipotent._

_  To let your soul be free for once of the eternal stress of life_

_.  To for once dare to hope for a forsaken world, for once believe that you could have control over fate, to be at peace for once, to know that in your solitude, you are in the best company you've ever been in.  _

_To know that love is near you at all times…_

_ To be able to soar above pettiness, where mortal enemies are now immortal friends._

_ And then you will have to come back, once again over the calm waters and back into the violent turmoil of reality that seems  that crashes and conflicts even more then the waves against the cliffs, and the stars seem distant now, only a dream._

_Only a Dream_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was only….

_Pain, red hot irons of fire passing up and down her body,_

Pure agony filled her, then…

  
_Nothing_

Haldir watched in entranced horror as Lythian collapsed to the ground, a knife embedded in her chest.  _Legolas's _knife.

His mind raced between running to her side, and attacking the one who had thrown the knives in passionate revenge.  Revenge won.

Haldir leapt at the younger prince of Mirkwood, determined to rip the younger elf from limp to limp.  Blindly, the March Warden grappled for his dagger, and found that he was holding the one that Legolas had given him the previous night.  _So he is to be killed by his own blade…_ Haldir thought morosely, _it is appropriate for one who kills his friends…_

 However, before he could reach him, something strong grabbed him and pulled him back.

            "Let me go...he killed her! He-"  

            "BE SILENT!" Celeborn ordered, startling the March Warden into silence.  The monarch was white faced and tight lipped, with a frighteningly disturbed manner.  Haldir had never seen the lord of Lorien in such a state, but the thought was a fleeting one and he continued his violent pursuit of Legolas. 

            Meanwhile, the subject of Haldir's aggressions stood, completely still, not a single expression on his face, hands in the exact position they had been in when he released his knife.

_…why…_

_Why?_

_WHY???_

_What have I done to deserve this?  My home, my family, my life_

_A façade_

_A poisoned cake, nicely decorated,_

_Fake_

_WHY??_

_Won't he tell me why?_

_It started in blood…._

_Why not end it in blood…_

_BY THE VALER! _

_LYTHIAN!!_

_Why?_

_Mother?_

_WHY?_

"What is going- OH GODS!" Aragorn had heard the crash and entered the room, closely followed by Gimli and a silently weeping Galadriel.  The three male elves ignored the newcomers, in a deadlock of silence that nothing could break. No one dared move or speak, or even breath, and this spell quickly fell over man, dwarf, and she-elf.

  Finally, when it seemed as though they might stay in their position forever, Galadriel spoke.  Her eyes were unusually wide, her hands stiffly outstretched, all signs that she was in a trance of some kind.

"..Someone's blood had been spilt, yet another lies dying…"  She cut off, surprised of her own words.  Un-induced trances were rare for the powerful she-elf. Silence once again reined, but it was, surprisingly enough, Gimli who managed to break out of it.

"Why are you just standing here you blasted elves?  This lass needs medical help and she needs it now!!  You!  March Warden!  Get a healer NOW!!"  Haldir didn't even question his words, but pulled out of Celeborn's now slackened grip and ran out of the room in the direction of the infirmary, running over anyone in his way.  

Galadriel and her husband seemed to come out of a trance and immediately knelt next to the fallen she-elf, ignoring the blood that was staining their robes. Legolas continued to stand there, completely immobile.

  In a matter of seconds, Haldir returned with a slightly bewildered healer.  The two of them joined Galadriel and Celeborn in a desperate battle to keep Lythian from losing any more blood. _If only I hadn't tried for revenge, she might have a little more blood, Haldir thought ruefully.  However, he threw himself into the desperate war that meant more to him then anything ever had- Lythian's life._

            Aragorn however, did not join those surrounding Lythian, knowing that her care was in good hands. Instead he walked over to his best friend concernedly, for Legolas still had not moved.  Gimli followed suite.

            "Legolas?  Legolas!"  Aragorn shouted his friend's name, but the elf still didn't move.  The man reached out for the prince's wrist, but recoiled when he touched it.

"He's ice cold!"  Aragorn whispered to Gimli, wondering if Legolas could hear anything he said.

"Master elf?  Do you intend to speak to us?" Gimli asked, slightly shaking his friend.  Legolas did not respond.  Several sighs of relief distracted them from behind.  Gimli and Aragorn turned to see the healer pronounce, 

            "She isn't dead, and we've got a fight in front of us, but for now, she'll live."    Haldir and Galadriel looked flat out relieved, in a rare show of emotion for both of them, but Celeborn still looked troubled.

            "You said that blood would be spilt and another would lay dying."

            "It was a trance," Galadriel replied, "and though I do not like to undermine my own powers, in stressful situations, they are… less then reliable."  Celeborn ignored his wife.

            "If Lythian's blood is split, then who is going to-" He was cut off by Aragorn's cry. The man had turned around and was pointing to the door to the council chamber, which was hanging open.

            "Where is Legolas?"

~*~*~*~*~

That's it for now, I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense, but it was sort of written in bout of creativity…

The poem at the beginning of the chapter is my own, and I thought it had a little bit of an ironic connection to the story…

Anyway, please R/R (sorry, I had to ask) and I'll update ASAP!!

Wind to thy wings,

Lady-Daine

Ps. To those who were curious:  Our marching uniforms are black pants and a white jacket with a blue and gold sash and a blue and gold stripe down the pants.  There's also a terrible black had with a gold logo on the front and a white feather in the top.  I fortunately don't have to wear them because the colorguard uniform is a rather nice sparkly black tunic/dress thing and black wind pants.  

PPS:  GO AHS MARCHING BAND!!!! (we're competing this weekend)


	15. I Will Carry You

Greetings once again!! ::runs away as a giant mob with torches and lawyers runs towards her::: I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated, but as always, I'm sooooo busy.  On the other hand, marching band is winding down, so I get more time!  On the other hand, midterms are coming up, and I HAVE to bring up a certain physics grade on pain of death. On the other hand, I'm preparing for national musical competition in January, and I'm already preparing for it (I'm competing on 3 instruments, so I need time!) on the other hand… well, I'm confusing myself (and running out of hands) so I'll stop blabbering and start writing….

By the way, this ISN'T going to be slash, only friendship and camaraderie

The song woven into this chapter is "I will carry you" by Clay Aiken.  ::sighs:: cute pop musicians…. Not even going to start on that subject… but I like the song a lot…I would highly suggest his new album if anyway is looking for something to listen to.  It's typical pop stuff, but Clay has a beautiful voice, and he's cute!  Did I mention that he was cute? (I'm not shallow… I swear!)  (I don't even usually listen to pop, but I really like the CD) anyway… no more blubbering  ::smacks self::

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with or relating to Lord of the Rings, nor do I own the song lyrics to "I will carry you", or Clay Aiken ::sighs::  Please don't sue me!

~~

_Yeah I know it hurts_

_Yeah I know you're scared_

_Walking down the road that leads to who knows where..._

Legolas rushed blindly in every which direction.  It didn't matter anymore, didn't matter where he went, what he did.  There was only pain. It was his fault, all his fault.  His beautiful blue eyes streamed with tears, but they weren't for himself.  

The knife

Thrown so recklessly

Blood

Everywhere…

Help!

I don't deserve help!

Why?

I don't deserve to know why

Pain

The formerly proud prince of Mirkwood stumbled through the woods.  For a while he vaguely hoped that he would be impaled by a tree branch or get attacked by Orcs, but even that coherent thought left him sooner or later.  There was pure, undiluted self loathing in every part of him, he wished only for himself to suffer, to die, though he didn't even deserve the haven of death.

I killed her

My mother

How?

I don't deserve to know how

Why?

I don't deserve to know why

Pain

I deserve pain

More pain

~*~*~

_Don't you hang your head_

_Don't you give up yet_

_When courage starts to disappear,_

_I will be right here…_

~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn sprinted toward the open door, Lythian, Haldir, and all others completely forgotten.  He was not going to lose his best friend, not after everything that they had persevered through together. It wasn't fair, wasn't fair that Legolas, simply trying to mend his friend's severed heart was being paid for it in pain.  The man cursed to himself as he followed a fortunately clear path of wreckage that lead away from the elvish building into the woods close bye.  Legolas was obviously not even close to himself, for there was a carelessly left path that even a child could have picked up upon. _Why this now?_ The ranger wondered, frustrated at this new turn of events.  Coherent or not, Legolas was a _very fast runner, and the man wasn't sure if he would catch up with him in time.   _

            This particular wood wasn't a path meant for walking, and the Aragorn found it hard going, despite the fact that there were many crushed bushes and downed branches where Legolas had run.  _Run away from what? Aragorn wondered to himself.  From the anger of Haldir and Lythian?  __No! Aragorn deduced right away.  Legolas was one to make actions and stand by them, whether they be right or wrong.  He would admit to mistakes, even major ones, and take the consequences for them.  _There has to be a reason for it…_ the main continued fleetingly.  He finally came up with one conclusion__.  Reason had nothing to do with it._

~*~*~*~ 

_When your world breaks down_

_And the voices tell you, turn around,_

_When your dreams give out…_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Legolas looked neither back nor forward; no longer saw anything.  He was completely blind to the world, to life.  The elf desperately wanted to stop and sit, and never move again, and yet he couldn't stop, couldn't let himself stop.  If he stopped, something terrible would happen.

_What else would happen?_

_What else COULD happen?_

_I don't deserve to know_

_I don't deserve anything_

_I don't even deserve pain…_

_~*~*~*~*~_

"Legolas!"  Aragorn called out through the empty woods, continually running as he called.  He heard nothing but his own voice echoing back.  All the life around this particular spot had been frightened away by the mad elf or his would be rescuer, or both. 

"Legolas!  I just…" Aragorn paused his call, completely unsure of what to say.  What could he say to the elf whose life had just been turned upside, twisted, ripped, and stabbed by his own knife?

  "Legolas, I just want to talk, want to help you!  Nothing else, no one is angry with you!"   It sounded foolish, even to his own ears, but the man continued to call it, desperately hoping that the elf would somehow hear him, and at the same time, knowing it was futile.  His friend was going to die, for Aragorn knew that Legolas no longer had control.

  He had come several miles into the forest by now, and was starting to tire.  Even for an athletically talented man who was taught by elves, this was a difficult run and Aragorn had not been totally refreshed at the start.  The man grimaced and put on a burst of speed…..

~*~*~*~*~

Haldir didn't move as Aragorn dashed out the door of the antechamber, and simply held on to his love.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware that Legolas was in mortal danger, but it didn't register on him.  Legolas tried to kill him… had almost killed his love, and Haldir was at a loss of what to think.  It could wait.  Lythian was here; she was alive.  He bent down and held her as tight as the royal couple of Lorien continued to stare openly at the still open door. Galadriel and Celeborn were speechless, each wrapped in a fathomless burden of their private thoughts.  Finally they stood up and walked through the door, leaving a silent prayer behind them.  All four of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas was still running. He hurt all over, mind and body, but he couldn't stop running.  There was nowhere to go.  Even as he ran, it felt as though he was stuck in perpetual stillness, going neither forward nor back, not up or down.   For a single moment he heard something the punctured his sightlessness for a single moment, a familiar voice that stirred memories of something other then pain.  Memories of what could have been hours ago seemed like lifetimes ago, but they were there, if only for a moment.  

In this brief moment of control, Legolas looked forward to see an expanse of open air, not three feet in front of him.  A cliff, so deep that even elvish eyes couldn't see a bottom.  The voice bade him to stop; reason bade him in the same direction. However, the pain took over.  The lithe prince of Mirkwood lifted his arms and dove over the edge…

_~*~*~*~_

_I will carry you, carry you_

_When the stars go blind_

_And the darkness starts to fill your eyes_

_When you've fallen behind_

_I will carry you_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Aragorn ran from the cover of the trees in time to watch Legolas prepare to dive off an overhanging cliff. The man didn't think, but simply reacted.  He reached out, and with a strength that could only have been god given, gripped the elf's tunic and pulled, sending both of them crashing to the ground, inches from the cliff's edge.

~*~*~*~*~

_Everybody cries_

_Everybody bleeds_

_No one ever said that life's an easy thing…_

_~*~*~*~*~_

For several moments, man and elf just lay there, exhausted in every way, unable to move, to think, to react anymore.  The only sound was that of the ragged breathing of Aragorn and Legolas as they struggled to catch their breath, struggled to make their minds work.  It was Legolas who recovered first.  He began to leap to his feet, but Aragorn recovered enough to pull him back down again.

            "Legolas!  Listen to me!" the man demanded.  Legolas struggled to get up again, but Aragorn wouldn't let him. "Listen to me my friend!"

~*~*~*~*~

_That's the beauty of it_

_When you lose your way_

_Close your eyes and go to sleep_

_And wake up to another day_

~*~*~*~*

Legolas stopped struggling, mostly because he had nothing left to burn as energy.

"We're going to get through this!" Aragorn stated raggedly but firmly.  "I'm going to help you!"  Legolas made an indiscernible noise that sounded sinisterly like a humor laugh.   The elf's lashes fluttered and if possible, his skin became paler.  Finally he opened his eyes, and Aragorn was relieved to see that there was no madness in them, simply pain.

            "I don't deserve help."  The elf's voice came out weak and sorrowful enough to break anyone's heart.  Aragorn summoned enough energy to sit up and pull the elf into a brotherly hug. 

            "Of course you do," The man insisted confidently.

            "I killed her!" The elf whispered, with tones of self loathing painfully evident.

            "First of all," The man reasoned, "you didn't kill her.  Lythian will be fine.  Second of all, you weren't yourself!"  Aragorn wanted nothing more then to curl up and sleep for a week, but this was more important.  He was going to pay for this later…

            "I tried to kill…my….my…. f-friend!" Legolas said, stuttering on the word friend.

            "Haldir is also fine, and, as I said, you were not yourself at the time.  I assure that not Haldir or Lythian harbor any feelings against you," Aragorn pulled Legolas's chin up so that the elf's sorrowful cerulean was forced to gaze into his stormy gray.  "I hold nothing against you and never will.  Your entire part in this… disaster was a heartfelt attempt to help a friend."

~*~*~*~

_When your world breaks down_

_And the voices tell you turn around_

_When your dreams give out,_

_I will carry you _

_Carry you_

_When the stars go blind_

_And the darkness starts to flow your eyes_

_When you've fallen behind_

_I will carry you_

~*~*~*~*

Legolas's eyes closed again and the elf shivered slightly.

            "I cannot go back there." He said sadly.  "Can't go to Lorien…Can't go…can't go…home" The word came out painfully like a poison drawn from a wound.  Though the elf was centuries older then his companion, for once is seemed as though Aragorn was the elder, like an older brother, comforting his sibling.  Aragorn made sure that his tone had only compassion, no pity, as the elf would never take pity.

            "We'll worry about you going home when we need to."  He grew grim for a moment, saying, "I have a feeling that we still have a great adventure before us before we will be able to return home.  As for Lorien, we will return, and I promise that everything will be fine.  I _Promise!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~

_You should know now that you're not alone_

_Take my heart _

_And we will find…_

_You will find…_

_Your way…_

_~*~*~*~*~_

At the mentioned of Lorien, Legolas shivered and tried to curl up, but Aragorn held onto the lithe body, forcing Legolas to look at him.

            "It will be painful," the man admitted, "To find peace with the horror within your past and those involved, but you do not fear pain, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood!  You have endured, and will endure, and we will face it together!

~*~*~*~

_When your dreams give out_

_I will carry you_

_Carry you_

_When the stars go blind_

_And the darkness starts to flow your eyes_

_When you've fallen behind_

_I will carry you_

_Carry you_

Legolas dared look up at Aragorn's valiant words.  The man had never broken a promise to him. Still, to curl up and sleep and never wake up…..  The elf stared up again into the storm of Aragorn's eyes and knew that such a prospect was not an option.

_I will carry you_

_Carry you_

"Can't we wait a while?" The elf asked meekly.  Aragorn nodded right away. 

            "We will let the initial wounds heal, will find some reason in this mad world first." The man replied, compassion in his tone. As a joke he added, "I don't think I could move anyway.  You sure get around when you're upset."  Legolas smiled weakly. "I think that this healing will also need to wait a little while.  I've got nothing left.  I'll just sleep for a few weeks, I promise."

_I will carry you_

_Carry you_

Almost immediately after speaking, Aragorn rolled himself farther away from the cliff, winked at Legolas, closed his eyes, and was instantaneously asleep.  Legolas moved away from the cliff himself to a soft bed of moss that was near the man and looked at him, still too wound up to sleep.  Somehow, he knew things would be alright….

_I will carry you_

Well, that's it for now,

There will be another chapter, ASAP

If you have time, I would suggest you look up an MP3 for "I will carry you" on the internet. It's a beautiful song.  (Did I mention that Clay Aiken was _cute?)_

Please don't forget to press the nice review button  ::points to review button::

By the way, I'm thinking about making either a sequel or a prequel to this story.  I thought I'd ask the wonderful people I know as reviewers!!!

Should I make a prequel that goes into Luinelothiel's and Haldir's story more deeply?  

Or

Should I make a sequel that takes place upon Legolas returning home from the war of the ring and his confrontation with his family?  A sequel will also include some clips of Haldir and Lythian and their new life.

I'm probably end up doing both, but which should I do first?  Take your pick!

Wind to thy wings,

LD


	16. A Time for Healing

Hello Everyone!! :: ducks rotten tomatoes::  
  
I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy as always and have had a terrible case of writer's block. I promise that the updates will become a little more frequent, as the term is ending soon!  
  
Also, thank you so much for the reviews, they were lovely!!  
  
Anyway,  
  
I'm not going to babble on and on, I promise! Onward with the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lord of the Rings or any of the characters, though I do love them and wish that I did own them... Please don't sue me!  
  
Halo of Tears,  
  
Chapter 16  
  
A Time for Healing  
  
Legolas rolled over lazily on his back and faced the night sky with a thoughtful look on his face. Carefully, the elf tried to focus on the glorious stars and nothing else. Though he believed in his friend's word that all would solve itself in time, there was still a great deal of pain, and the elven prince did not think that he could handle it at the moment. Thinking of his friend, Legolas turned over once again and couldn't help but smile at the sleeping man a small ways away from him, sprawled out on a patch of moss. Aragorn's dark hair was covering his face and fluttered up and down occasionally when the man breathed.  
  
Legolas assumed that he had been asleep for a day and back into the night, and hoped that it was not more, for the fellowship would worry about them if they were gone for too long. On the other hand, he had no desire to face what awaited him when he did have to return. Legolas had somehow managed to block everything off from his mind with the reassurance that he would address it later. This had allowed the elf to feel a sort of numbness with something harsh hanging on the end of it, similar to the feeling that Legolas got when his father's heady wine had taken the edge off of his senses. The billions of stars around the tranquil forest had an extremely calming effect, and Legolas went back to his study of them.  
  
It was several minutes later when Aragorn finally awoke. The man groaned softly and then sat up, seeing Legolas lying flat on his back and watching the stars.  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" Aragorn commented, moving towards his friend.  
"Perfect" Legolas agreed absently mindedly. "Tis a shame that they will one day essentially kill themselves, imploding their energy into themselves." Aragorn had to grin at this.  
  
"You've been in to those terrible scrolls of Rivendell that explains everything you would and wouldn't want to know about everything, haven't you?" the man accused good naturedly.  
"Of course, they're very fascinating." Legolas said, still focusing on the stars. Aragorn could not help but grimace. It was only then that he realized that Legolas's referral to the stars was a grim analogy of his own situation.  
"Mellon-nin, we must talk." He said seriously, sobering up. Legolas ignored him at first, and then slowly turned over to face him.  
"Must we?" He asked, almost begging Aragorn to drop the subject before it started. Aragorn hated the almost pitiful look in the normally aloof prince's eyes, but he knew that he could not back down, for fear of further harm. He could not bring himself to speak, so he simply nodded. This experience was akin to drawing an arrow from a wound; painful but necessary; the healer is the torturer even though it is for the good of the one being hurt.  
  
Aragorn was completely unsure of where to begin. He was a healer of the body and was supposed to also be one of the mind and heart, but that was a more difficult task that often took elves thousands of years to master.  
"Talk" Aragorn finally said simply. Legolas turned to look at him, saying nothing. But somehow... somehow he felt as though he wanted to tell his friend everything, as though it might unburden him to speak his mind.  
The first words came slowly, the elf faltering over names and adjectives.  
"I thought that our family was perfect. something I could protect. but it.wasn't." Very slowly, the words became steadier, the speech less faltering, the elf gaining confidence. He began to talk normally, and found that he couldn't stop. It hurt him, took everything he had to speak, but it also felt wonderfully liberating to talk. He spoke of the past, the present, his memories, his feelings...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was late, perhaps nearly midnight when Legolas finally became silent. His musical voice was tired, and he was totally mentally exhausted, but for the first time in days, he felt completely free. Not healed, not happy, but free. For the first time in days, he knew that he was going to be alright, he was going to heal, as were they all.  
  
Aragorn was completely dumbfounded at what he had just heard, but at the same time, he also rejoiced at the peaceful expression on the elven prince's face as Legolas finished. The man had not had to offer a single comment for the hours of Legolas's explanations, only nods and frowns, a hand on his arm, a brief embrace, and a shoulder for the brief moments of tears. It had hurt him a great deal to listen to Legolas's narrative, though he knew it was only a fraction of the pain that Legolas had gone through to speak it. However, he knew that the hardest part was over, and the healing that would be commenced would be difficult, but less difficult then this for Legolas knew that he could do it, that he could and would find a way though it. For the first time that day, Aragorn offered commentary.  
  
"We ought to do something purely physical. Perhaps a walk through the words back to our camp, where the.supplies reside?" It was then that the man's stomach gave a growl that demanded in no uncertain terms, a good meal. Legolas smiled slightly.  
"You are hungry, ranger. How incompetent you are!" Aragorn laughed out right, partly in amusement, but mostly in the sheer joy of listening to his friend tease him. Legolas had gone from a wraith that was the exact opposite of himself to a shadow that was once again beginning to take the form of the beautiful creature.  
  
"I give men a purpose in life." Aragorn retorted. "I keep them from making too many wars on each other. If farmers were not busy with their crops, they would become board and annoy such creatures such as your refined self, who are above the pettiness of enjoying oneself. You elves have nothing better to do then sit around and read dusty old scrolls, and look how pale you are from not getting enough healthy sun!"  
  
Legolas grinned. "I get enough of the outdoors, thank you ranger. In fact, I believe that I am the superior in strength and endurance. And I'll prove it." With that, the elf took off like an arrow towards Lorien, leaving the ranger to attempt to catch up fruitlessly.  
  
When he had achieved enough of a lead to thoroughly prove his point to the man, Legolas slowed a bit, allowing Aragorn to catch up with him.  
  
"We don't have to. talk to anyone else today." Legolas trailed off, his sunny character changing swiftly. He was willing to bring himself back, but there was only so much that the elf could take. Aragorn shook his head.  
"We have done enough for today, and we shall rest out the night." Legolas looked relieved enormously, but there was something more on his mind.  
"Estel. I mean Aragorn?" He said, tensely.  
"Yes Legolas?" Aragorn wondered why the elf was tripping over his elvish name.  
"Thank you." The elf said, almost whispering. Though like all elves, Legolas was courteous, Aragorn knew that that simply statement had cost the elf a lot. To say it, he was admitting that he needed help and that a man had provided it to him rather the one of his own kind. The change of name had been significant, for Legolas could have almost justified Aragorn as an elf simply by using his given elvish name.  
"You are welcome." Aragorn replied simply. "That is what friends are for." The two of them continued their easy run towards Lorien, enjoying the sounds of the forest and the beautiful starry night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Haldir paced the audience chamber restlessly. He wished only to get back to the bedside of his beloved who was still deathly pale and breathing shallowly. She had come into consciousness for only a few moments earlier that day, spoken a few words, and then drifted into sleep. It was those few words that caused him to pace so restlessly.  
  
"Love Legolas as I still do, for the love of a friend is even more pure that that for a lover."  
  
Why had she spoken those cursed words? Did she really expect him to simply forgive and forget the fact that Legolas had almost killed his lover? How was she so tolerant? He was willing to make allowances for the younger elf, but to try to kill him.  
  
Haldir's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Celeborn and Galadriel who entered the chamber with little ceremony.  
  
"Aragorn and Legolas will be returning soon." Galadriel said simply.  
  
"Are you expecting me to welcome them with open arms?' Haldir asked raising his eyebrows, uncharacteristically sharp with his monarchs. Lady Galadriel walked over to him and put a hand on his arm gently.  
"He meant no harm." She said it so quietly that Haldir had to strain to hear it, yet the power in it made him want to put his hands over his ears. However, it was not enough to quench his anger.  
"He nearly killed Lythian!" His voice sounded hollow to the his own ears. It was nearly shouted, but there was little anger behind it; only sadness and guilt. Where am I getting guilt from? He wondered, puzzled by his own emotion. "He had rights to be upset." Celeborn said firmly. "I am not justifying that he should have acted violently, but it was instinct, and in that, you must forgive him for him to forgive himself.  
"And should he forgive himself, for his violence?" his voice cracked, but he continued, "For the attempted murder of one who was supposed to be his friend. Surely he knows better!" Haldir demanded, shying away from Galadriel's hold on his arm.  
"He had already forgiven himself for that, or Aragorn will have convinced him that he is not to blame. What he must forgive himself for is your dark past with the royal family a Mirkwood."  
  
It was the first time that Galadriel had openly admitted his affair with Luinelothiel, and the first time that he was sure that she knew of it. Though he couldn't have thought that he could hide it from her, it had never occurred to him to find out if she knew of it. And yet another thought occurred to him.  
Do I really value my own life that much? That knife was meant for me, not Lythian. Regardless, I have never hurt him. have I? Even such strong thoughts were not enough to throw off his opposition to his monarchs' point of view.  
"And what business of that is his?" he was close to throwing a tantrum. He knew he was acting like a silly elfling, not a fraction of his age, but he didn't care.  
"It is of no concern to him!"  
  
"But it is," Celeborn replied, his voice as soft as Haldir's was loud. "He is a warrior of Mirkwood, one of high esteem if not the best. And he has found something that he cannot protect his family from, something that he cannot protect himself from. In a place where truth is held above everything else, he was the one living a lie. And for that, he cannot forgive himself. He lashed out at what he saw as what was plaguing his life. The knife would have gone to himself next."  
  
These words struck the March Warden so hard that he himself had to sit down. In the beginning it had been him with the knife to his own flesh, him who was ready to kill himself, and the brave prince of Mirkwood himself had saved him from. himself. Now.  
  
Haldir collapsed into a nearby chair heavily, sending something from one of his pockets clattering to the floor. He reached down to pick it up, and found it to be the knife that Legolas had given back to him only a few nights ago, the knife that he had gifted the prince at his crowning.  
  
"Look not to the shadows of the past, but to the light of a bright future."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas and Aragorn ran through the edges of the forest, quickening their pace as they saw the brightness of dwellings that promised warm beds and food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haldir looked up from the inscription on the blade and realized that he been staring at the dagger for much longer then he had intended. The candles in the room had spluttered out, and the monarchs had long ago left, knowing that they had made impression enough on their March Warden. Slowly, Haldir stood up and made his way outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ "A race to the camp!" Aragorn called to Legolas as they made their way out of the trees. Legolas only smiled back at the ranger and honed his easy run into a dead sprint as Aragorn did the same.  
  
He sped over the land, keeping a pace that only the best of the elves in Mirkwood could achieve.  
  
And ran directly into Haldir 


	17. Bright Futures

Happy Holidays everyone!!  I know I've been very bad, promising to update and then never doing so.. ::hangs head:: sorry sorry sorry!

Finally, some happiness in my writing! I love fluff  ::grin::

Anyway, this is the second to last chapter… there will be one more follow up epilogue, and then either a sequel or a prequel dependent on what people want…        

Disclaimer: Still do not own it… ::tears::

Halo of Tears

Chapter 17

Bright Futures 

~*~*~*~*~

Legolas peered up fearfully at the stoic expression on the face of the March Warden, and began to back up slowly, his thoughts whirling around him uncontrollably.  He couldn't meet the eyes of the other elf, so he faced the ground without as much as a glance upward.  Aragorn watched helplessly from behind, wanting to grab Legolas and pull him away before there was a confrontation, but fearing to do so, as such an action would make the Prince of Mirkwood look weak, something that could not be afforded.

            Thoughts raced through Legolas's head.  _Gods, he must hate me…I tried to kill him... I almost killed his love… MY mother… A surge of anger came and went with that fleeting thought so quickly that it left the elf breathless.  _That it the past... It is not now._  There was guilt, regret, fear, anguish…  _

Haldir meanwhile said nothing.  He stood in place completely unsure of what to do.  The quickly varying expressions on Legolas's face did not help his decision.  _I should greet him, forgive him... yet why can I not form the words?_ Haldir was drained to the core… he had not the energy to forward the reformation of his friendship with the younger elf.  In fact, all the March Warden wanted at the moment was a hot bath, some food preferably accompanied by a hot, calming drink, a long talk with Lythian, and then a soft bed where he could sleep for a few centuries.  Trying to comfort a confused prince _was not_ on his list of priorities.  Finally he gave up the struggle and nodded his head every so slightly to Legolas, murmuring,

"My prince"   It came out sharply and curt, not exactly as he had meant it to be.  Legolas jumped as though startled by the words that were dropped into the stillness as pebbles are dropped into a pond.  Then he nodded back and turned away slowly, taking from the March Warden's tone that their friendship was permanently severed.  Given the circumstances and the lack of energy of both parties, it felt like a sharp emotional blow to the gut, and Legolas had to resist the urge to fall to the ground in pain.

_Gods… my best friend…lost because I was unable to save him... or did I save him?  Yes… But then I tried to kill him.  I suppose that I do not deserve him after all.  I am no friend…_  So lost in his thoughts was the elf that he remained there, frozen, even as Haldir began to turn away and leave slowly.  

            Part of the March warden longed to say something else, something comforting, to embrace his good friend and let everything that had occurred flow away into a river of the past and let everything between them be good again.  However, another part of him refused this desire, forcing him to think of the pool of blood, Legolas's knife near to piercing the heart of his love…. And yet still Galadriel's words rang relentlessly in his head.  So confused, so confusing… so lost….

Lost was indeed the perfect word to describe Haldir, for he did not even see the tree root nearest to him, and stumbled right over it, barely keeping himself from falling to the ground, most ungracefully faltering to stay up.

At this noise, Legolas looked up slightly, in time to see one of Haldir's belt knives leave its sheath and fall to the ground.  Instinctively, for a warrior must never let their weapon touch the ground, Legolas picked it up and stood.  He meant to call out to Haldir to retrieve his knife, for the other elf did not seem to notice that he had dropped it when the prince remembered that he had severed all ties with the owner of the knife.  He muffled his inquiry, and looked down at the knife, startled to realize that that he recognized it.  _That blade…_

_            Look not to the shadows of the past…_

_            But to a bright future ahead…_

_This blade… it's… mine…_

Haldir looked around at the muffled call of the younger elf, pulled out of his own reverie.  Legolas stood there, dumbfounded, holding his blade…. Not Haldir's blade, but his own….

A flash of guilt and pain came over the March Warden himself as he remembered the beginning of all the trouble.  His friend, simply trying to help him…

Slowly, the elf turned around and faced his counterpart, knowing what he must do.  Haldir took the elf from Legolas's stationary hands and then held it back to him, hilt first, smiling ever so slightly.

            "This blade, I believe is yours…mellon-nin…"

This rush of joy that Legolas felt after hearing those words was indescribable. Warmth that he had not felt in days rushed through him, and his heart for once felt lighter.  Slightly nervously, he took a step forward, and then another.  Finally, when he was within reaching distance of the older elf, he embraced his friend cordially as Haldir returned hug.

Aragorn watched rather smugly from behind as the two friends reunited.  _Things will be alright... the man thought happily.  _Indeed they will…__

~*~*~*~*~*~

Haldir hugged Lythian from behind as she stood, gazing blankly into the forest from her position under a very large tree.  Several days had passed and her wound had healed quickly and cleanly.  She would continue scouting duty very soon, despite the fact that Haldir continuously clucked and fussed about her needing to make sure that she was completely better.  Both he and Legolas had spent many an hour by her bedside as she mended, and Legolas had grown to become quite good friends with her, though in a very friendly way (none of those nonsense romantic feelings that our poor elf had been experiencing previously).  He often joked that she ought to be his mother despite their age difference for the way that she fussed over him even though she was the one in bed.  Galadriel had hypothesized that as Lythian and Haldir healed, the bond between Lythian and Luinelothiel would close and Lythian would have less and less memory of the soul that she was reincarnated from.

            "All is well," Lythian sighed contentedly, leaning against her lover. 

            "Indeed," Haldir agreed, and then added as an afterthought "Except that our ranger has become quite smug.  I believe we must cut him down to size."

            "I wouldn't worry about that," Lythian replied, sounding as smug as the subject of their conversation.  When Haldir made a questioning noise, she replied,

            "His face came in contact with a ...umm… peach a little while back.  He was speaking to Legolas about how he knew that everything would work out how it did and… well; I figured my arms had been out of practice long enough."  Haldir felt himself laughing at a prank that he would have scoffed at as childish only a few days back.  The elf felt more open after his experiences, as though he could let loose and enjoy himself.  Perhaps he was now able to forgive himself for his sins of the past, or perhaps it was his new love.  Most likely it was a bit of both.  He was also glad of his friendship with Legolas which is anything, was now stronger then ever.  They shared a bond of love in the past, one that would be the subject of many conversations between friends in the future.  By no means was the wound of Mirkwood healed, but it was getting there, surely enough.   Speaking of Legolas….

            "Lythian, have you any more of those fruits?  I have another target for you!"

            "Silence you poncy elf!  I find it hard to belief that you cross eyed excuses for oliphants could throw within a ten mile radius of my person!"

            **SPLAT**

            "I think that was a tenth hairsbreth from the center of your nose!  I found one Lythian." Legolas came sprinting into the clearing, laughing as a much peachified and very unhappy dwarf followed.

            "Some day elf, I'm going bombard you with a whole bushel of these blasted fruits.  No, two bushels!"

All three elves fought and lost the battle to keep a straight face, breaking into peals of laughter filled with such joy that even the defeated dwarf was forced to grin.

TBC…

~*~*~**~~

I know, short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to write, and I wanted to have a happy ending for the New Year.

There will be one more epilogue just to follow things up… and then… well I need my lovely reviewers to decide!

I will either write:

1. A sequel where upon Legolas returns to Mirkwood and confronts his father about the past (Lythian and Haldir will be featured in this as I'll have them pay a visit to Mirkwood)

or 

2. A prequel illustrating Haldir and Luinelothiel early lives up until Luinelothiel's death (in more detail) 

_anyway__, a happy new year to everyone!_

_Wind to thy wings,_

_LD_


	18. Epilogue

::waves fanatically:: I'm updating sooner then I thought I would be able to, due to the fact that I'm still on vacation and I wanted to put up a conclusion!  
  
I've been working on this since July! It's 18 chapters, about 100 pages, around 135 reviews, and. wow, I've learned so much from this experience. This is probably the longest thing (and only true fan fiction) that I've ever finished, and I'm so proud of it ::humble bow::  
  
I could never have done it without the lovely encouragement and support from all my absolutely LOVELY reviewers who constantly read and reviewed throughout the entire story. Special thanks goes out to The Lady of Light, Mirkwood Maiden (thank you so much for all the heart warming encouragement), Sinister Papaya Fondue, Halandleg4ever, Kawaii Elf Girl, (and Gloriollass) and their cookies, Haldir's Heart and Soul, Jadegoddess, Lady of Legolas, and of course, Amlugwen (my wonderful beta), you guys are wonderful!!!  
  
Now, without further blubbering on my part,  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, and not once in my 100 pages of work have I.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Halo of Tears  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Epilogue ::tears::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas sighed wistfully as he prepared to climb into his boat and leave Lorien, on to the great adventure that could not be more treacherous then the one the had just concluded. He had changed, not in a very obvious way, but there was a darkened part of his heart that would never truly heal, and the sparkle in his eyes had dimmed slightly, a loss of innocence that he would never regain. However, all was well in Lorien again, and his best friend was happy, so in that, his sacrifice was well given.  
  
The elf was about to reach for his new bow, the Gift of Galadriel, on the ground when it was handed up to him. Legolas looked over to see Haldir holding it, reaching it out to him. "Another adventure to face, dangers to overcame, and one very annoying dwarf to put up with," the March Warden said with a sparkle in his eye. "And yet, I believe you will revel in it," Lythian finished, coming up behind her lover. She handed Legolas a package wrapped in silver cloth.  
  
"Peaches, in case your friend gives you trouble, some Lembas bread, and a letter. From myself and Haldir to your father. It explains. everything. Whether or not you give it to him is your choice, but it may aid you if or when you choose to confront him on the matter." Legolas smiled in relief, for he did intend to confront his father at some point in the future, and the aid of a letter would be much utilized. He turned to embrace his friends, having finished loading his belongings into the boat. Haldir embraced him warmly, his hand brushing the dagger that now rested at Legolas's side.  
"Remember that," the elder elf said firmly, "For you may need it in times of struggle. And that reaches beyond slitting the dwarf's throat with it." Legolas laughed softly and hugged Haldir again. "Be careful," the Warden continued, his tone taking on a serious note, "take care of yourself. I fear for the health of the fellowship, and war will soon ravage this Middle Earth." Legolas nodded and returned the warning,  
  
"If there is war, you too will be involved. Use caution, and protect this haven of life, but do not involve yourself in a second war of the ring. Keep yourself alive, if only so that you might sail to the havens some day. When the war is over, though I doubt that I will continue to live in Mirkwood, I will confront my home. I hate to do it to my father, for he is an honorable elf, but there is enough poison in Mirkwood without this resting on it. Come and pay a visit, sometime, for I believe there will be more conflict that is best solved in person."  
  
Haldir nodded at Legolas's rater grim words, but gave him one last shoulder clasp before turning away. Lythian stepped forward, but instead of saying anything, she simply smiled at the prince. The two hugged, and Lythian silently pulled a bracelet off her wrist, and slipped it onto to Legolas's. It was a simple silver chain that was crafted to resemble vines with tiny yet very detailed leaves on it.  
  
"Friendship runs forever," She said lightly, "And you sacrificed terribly to save yours. We are forever in your debt." Legolas shook his head but Lythian held his chin and looked into his eyes, violet meeting blue. Try as he might, the prince could not look away.  
"I am honored to be your friend, Legolas Greenleaf, and will regard you with the highest esteem eternally."  
For a moment, it was not Lythian that Legolas was talking to, but Luinelothiel Forest-song of Lorien.  
"As I will hold you in equal esteem," Legolas whispered shyly, slightly in wonder of the resemblance between his friend and the mother that he had barely known. He still could not look away from those startling eyes until,  
  
"Enough with the romantics you abortive elf! We do still have a certain ring to destroy!" Gimli was already in the boat and looking quite ready to leave, though his eyes were still glazed over with his newfound love of the Lady of Light. Legolas grinned and nodded once more to Lythian and Haldir before hopping lightly into the boat beside the dwarf so quickly that Gimli started and jumped nearly a foot before settling back in.  
  
Haldir and Lythian watched as the fellowship began to sail down the river and out of sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas stared forward into the sun kissed waters as he rowed gracefully through the river. The sun was now high in the sky, and the grey-blue waters were calm save for the slight disturbance of paddles hitting water. Trees on either side of the river glowed with life and joy, and the entire fellowship visibly relaxed any enjoyed the calm before the storm.  
  
Legolas had been silent for some time, and Gimli was looking to start another argument, intent on returning the favor of nearly knocking him out of the boat.  
"What are you staring at like a loved starved bard, elf?" the dwarf asked rudely, trying to distract Legolas's focused gaze. To his surprise, the elf did not even break his stare before answering in a detached voice,  
  
"The future, Gimli,"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The bright futures ahead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End!!  
  
Wow, I can't believe I've FINALLY finished this after ALL this time.. ::tears:: I believe that I'm laughing and crying at the same time. Probably not my best chapter, but it was just tying up some loose ends anyway.  
  
Once again, thank you so much to EVERYONE who's ever reviewed this. You guys are the best!!  
  
Because most people seem to want both a sequel and a prequel, I will do both, starting with the sequel. It will probably start after Frodo destroys the ring when Legolas decides to take a break from Governing Ithilian and pays a visit home to confront his father. It will feature Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Haldir, and Lythian as well as our favorite king of Mirkwood, Thranduil, probably some siblings, and a few others, becoming namely a drama/angst with a little danger and some other twists thrown in ::evil laughter:: look for it, coming soon, titled "Starless Night"  
  
Anyway, much love to you all!  
  
Wind to thy Wings mellon-nins,  
  
Lady-Daine 


End file.
